A Big Part of a Big Sun
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Sequel to Girl With No Name. The recovery of the map to Luke Skywalker brings hope to the Resistance. It sends Rey to Ach-To to bring him as their last hope against the First Order. For Jania, it brings back her memories and a truth no one would have ever imagined. It brings a struggle of what she's meant to do next and her place in the ongoing battle between the light and dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! It's been some time since I've been on here...well writing wise. Have done plenty of reading though! I'm so excited to be back for the sequel to Girl with No Name. Just in the event you clicked on this story, I'd recommend going to my profile and reading that first before this one. I do have bits of a recap in here, but I think you'd get the full scale if you read the first story.**

 **Now, I gotta apologize, cause I'm going back on my original plan. I had said in the last chapter of GWNN, that I was planning a one shot first and then post the sequel. Originally, I had planned on having that up way sooner by now. But I had held back on writing a lot of it due to the fact that The Last Jedi novel had a bunch of scenes that weren't included in the movie like Han's Funeral. I really wanted to include it in this story, but I wanted to see how it would have been done. I've pretty much stuck to what the book went by, but I did make some tweaks in terms of the story and timing. If you've read the book, you'll definitely understand.**

 **Secondly, when I got the book and started writing and adding to what I had, I felt that what I was writing wasn't really going in the direction of what I felt would be a good oneshot. It felt very continuous and for the sake of flowing, I decided to just move forward with the sequel and include what would have been in the one shot as the first two chapters. So, while I had scrapped stuff, I think it's worked out for the best.**

 **Anyway, I'll have more to add at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

The hologram of Jareth Elestren stared silently at his sister, Jania, on the control panel from inside her ship. She sat back in her seat as she waited for his response for everything she had just told him. To say he was in shock was a bit of an understatement. He was floored. Completely and utterly floored. He couldn't have imagined something like that. It was too fantastic for his own mind to even create.

"Wow" he finally spoke. He ran a hand through his hair. "That's...that's really something. To be honest, I don't even know how I'm supposed to respond to all of that. I'm sorry, I'm just really at a loss of words."

"It's fine" Jania replied. "I'm struggling with the same thing. It's a lot...and I'm not sure what to do with all of it."

"Have you told anyone that you've remembered?" he then asked.

She nodded her head and looked down. "Leia was with me when I woke up. She immediately knew. GG and QE know of course and now you. That's it."

Jareth frowned at her and titled his head. He was surprised that one name was missing from that list. "You've not told your hot shot pilot boyfriend yet?"

The redhead smirked slightly at the nickname her brother had for Poe Dameron. The Resistance pilot she had found in the middle of the deserts of Jakku. It set off a chain of events that completely changed her life. Jania Elestren had been on a mission to find and protect a map to Luke Skywalker, the last remaining Jedi and her own former Master and teacher. Under the guise of a mysterious person called the Woman in Gold, it had become her path to find the map and made sure it ended up in the right hands and not with the treacherous First Order. In the midst of it, she found the pilot after he had narrowly escaped from the First Order.

She brought him back to the Resistance and came face to face with Leia Organa, the mother of her best friend Ben Solo. Only Ben was no longer Ben. He had become Kylo Ren. He was gone forever. The redhead had spent so many years running from her past, but destiny had another path for her. Luke had been missing for years. No one had seen him, except for her. She was thought to have been dead as well. Killed at the hands of Kylo Ren. But she survived. However, she was unable to tell anyone what had become of him or where she had been before. Her mind was a blank slate...or at least had been until recently.

Her brother's mention of Poe was simple. When she had found him, she had kept her true self from him. But soon once she realized that she couldn't run anymore, she opened up to him. They became closer and grew to care about one another in a way she hadn't felt before. Her face fell, and she shook her head, "No, I haven't told Poe." Her brother looked at her in disbelief. She already had a feeling about his response. She knew she should have told Poe, but she wasn't able to bring herself to do it yet.

"Jania" he let out a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair. "Sis, that's not good. Why haven't you? Look I know that we have a long way to go with fixing our own relationship and I have really no business telling you how to live your life, but you can't keep something like this from him."

She looked down sadly and nodded her head. "I know" she replied quietly. "But where do I even begin with any of it? The whole thing is insane. I'm still not able to process everything. It's going to affect everyone. People are going to lose hope. How do I even begin to tell him something like that?

Jareth licked his lips and shook his head, sadly. "I don't know" he finally replied. "But Jania, you know none of this is your fault, right? You didn't cause any of this."

"Then why do I feel like it is" she sighed heavily.

"Because you have a conscience" he gave her a small smile. "You're a good person. You've always cared. You know and understand that this new development not only affects you, but other people." He paused for a beat. "But Jania, you didn't cause any of this. You can't blame yourself for someone else's choice."

"But maybe...just maybe I could have done more" she protested. "I should have come back earlier...I..."

Jareth shook his head and sighed. "Sis, you can't keep thinking about what you should have done. What's happened has happened. You can't live your life by hypotheticals at this point."

The redhead ran her hands through her head. Deep down, she knew her brother was right. But for the life of her, she couldn't get the pesky thoughts out of her head. There had to have been another way. She should have done more, but due to the circumstances, maybe she did everything she could.

"For what it's worth..." she suddenly heard Jareth say causing her head to snap up. "It sounds like by the end of it, you did do everything you could."

She gave him a sad smile. "Maybe one day I'll actually believe that and feel that way." She paused for a moment, shifting in her seat. "I just wanted to call and let you know about this. I didn't want us to keep anymore secrets from one another." She took another pause. "And I guess I needed to get it off my chest to someone else. But someone who's not involved too much in this."

"I'm glad you told me" Jareth nodded. "I'm not sure how much help I've been, but I'm always here to listen. I'm glad we can be like this again. I've missed having my sister around."

"I missed having you around too, you brat" she gave him a smirk causing him to roll his eyes at her. She shifted forward and her arms rested on the controls. "Look there was something else I called about that I thought you'd want to know about."

Jareth groaned and rubbed his face. "Please don't tell me you're engaged or pregnant...or even worse...both."

"Stop being a brat. You can't think that lowly of me" she raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"No, but I just have this weird feeling that you and that pilot have barely been able to keep your hands off one another. It's something I really don't want to think about" he sighed dramatically.

"I don't understand why you're thinking about these things. I'm not thinking about what you and Val could be doing. That's gross to think about too you know. You're not above all this" she glared playfully.

"Well you like Val. I don't like that flappy flyboy" he made a face at her.

"I think you secretly do like Poe, I think you're just trying to pretend you don't" she rolled her eyes. "Come on admit it. You're happy for me."

Jareth cleared his throat and groaned. He had no intention of letting his sister win this round. "So, what else did you want to talk about?"

Jania smirked at him, knowing full well she was right. "Fine. I'll let you deflect." She reached out over the console and began to press a few buttons. "You're about to get a transmission from me."

Jareth licked his lips and nodded as he received a notification of the transmission. Jania watched as she saw him move his arms, pressing some buttons on his own console. Her brother's face soon fell, and a look of confusion appeared on his face. He stayed silent for a moment.

"What the hell" he finally breathed out looking back up at her. "Jania, am I really looking at what I think I am?"

She nodded her head immediately. "The entire Empire archives."

"How the hell did you manage to get a hold of this?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

"I was supposed to be a lore keeper for the new Jedi Order. At the time I thought it would be important for the new archives. So, I got ahold of it" she explained.

"And you've had it this whole time? Why haven't you given it to the Resistance or something" he asked in disbelief.

Jania's eyes flicked down and then back at her brother. That part of the story was one that was a familiar excuse up until recent events. "I didn't know I had brought it with me. I stored it in a compartment where I kept my lightsaber. It was a memory that was part of the ones that were wiped. I was smart before I left Ach-To. I knew it would be something important to hold on to. Only thing is, it's hard to use something when you don't even know you have it."

"Holy moly" Jareth breathed out, his eyes skimming all of the information. "This is literally everything sis. The First Order could be using some of the old Empire plans to create weapons, bases...this is vital."

"I hope" she sighed heavily. "I feel useless with the Resistance. Maybe this could help them."

"You're anything but useless" he shot a smirk at her. "Stop being modest. You basically were the last person to be with Luke Skywalker. You always knew where to be. You're vital to them." His lip curled, and he stayed silent for a moment. "Anything else you remembered having?"

"Yeah" the redhead nodded. "I'm about to send you something else too." She pressed a few buttons.

Another transmission came through and Jareth pressed a few buttons immediately. Once again, his face turned into confusion. He pressed on the transmission, but nothing opened. Instead, numbers and letters popped up across the screen, waiting for some sort of passcode.

"I think your file is corrupted. I can't open it" he commented.

"That's the point" Jania replied simply. "It's coded."

"Why?" her brother looked back up at her. "What is it?"

She shrugged in response. "Don't know. I don't even remember putting it with any of my things. It was with the Empire archives. I've tried breaking the code, but I can't seem to crack it. I was wondering if you could."

Jareth rubbed his chin and grimaced. "I can't make any promises. Thierry's decent with codebreaking. Not the best out there, but if he can't do it, we know some people. Well...Maz does specifically."

She smirked at hearing the mention of Maz Kanta. The infamous pirate queen, but also her brother's benefactor. The benefactor that had hired him and his squad of bounty hunters to find her and bring her to them. Unbeknownst to all of them, it had been a way to bring the siblings back to one another, especially since Jareth had believed she was dead. "She's not too heartbroken you didn't bring me back, is she?"

"Nah" Jareth let out a laugh. "In fact, when we got back and apologized, she smacked me on the head and told me that she would have fired us."

Jania let out a laugh. "I'm glad she's not too heartbroken then."

"Yeah well, in this job...you win some, you lose some" he shrugged. "But listen, I'll get Thierry to work on this transmission. I'll keep you updated, but I know you have a funeral to get to, so don't let me keep you any longer."

Jania's face fell at the mention of the word funeral. For a moment, she had forgotten that it was happening. Leia decided to hold a small memorial for Han Solo. The famous Rebellion general, smuggler, and most importantly, her husband. He had been killed by his own son in an attempt to turn him back to the light side. But the darkness in Ben was too dark to come back from.

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "Keep in touch, will you? Be careful. Give my best to Thierry and Val. I'll see you soon."

"I will" Jareth nodded. "Love you sis."

"Love you too little brother" she responded.

"Oh, and Jania?" he suddenly spoke. "Tell Poe the truth."

With that the communication between them ended. Jania sighed and sat back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. The thought of having to tell Poe the truth lingered through her mind. How the hell was she going to be able to do that?

* * *

Poe Dameron walked through the hanger of the Resistance base. He felt good. Still on the high of the victory over Starkiller Base, he felt for the first time in a long time that the Resistance was going to win the war they were fighting. Peace would be brought back to the Republic. He felt like he could take on anything.

He also had another reason for his good mood.

It was because of a certain redhead. He even smirked at the thought of Jania Elestren. She had captivated him from the moment she took off the mask she was wearing when she found him in the deserts of Jakku. He never would have thought she would be a major component to turn the tides in the war against the First Order. Nor did he think that the two of them would end up having a relationship. His life was full of surprises and never boring.

He looked around the hanger and frowned. He wondered where Jania was in this moment. His eyes flicked and saw three droids in a corner. One his own and the other two belonging to the woman he was in search of.

He smiled and walked over towards the group when his own orange and white BB unit, BB-8 greeted him with a beep. Jania's droids, QE-2 and GG-01 looked up.

"Hey buddy" the pilot smiled. "You having fun with your new friends?"BB-8 chirped a yes and its head rolled up and down in response.

"Well at least some of us are" GG commented glumly.

Poe forced himself not to roll his eyes. He hadn't really been able to get a read on GG. The droid was fickle and indifferent at times, especially when it came to him. But when it came to Jania, GG was very loyal and protective. "GG, anyone ever tell you that you know how to lighten up a room?"

The copper protocol droid titled its head. "I'm not sure what that means. Is it a good thing?"

"Don't worry about it" the pilot let out a breath with wide eyes. "Any of you seen Jania?"

"She was on her ship talking to her brother, but you just missed her" GG answered.

"Know where she went after?" he asked.

QE beeped at him in response and Poe nodded his head. "Thanks QE" he said before turning to leaving. BB-8 rolled over to him and beeped. He looked down and gave the droid a smile. "Yeah, I'll tell her you said hi, buddy." With that he turned to find Jania.

He made his way through the hallways of the Resistance and up a series of stairs that led to the roof of the facility. Opening the door, he stopped the moment he saw her. Her back was turned to him. She was looking out into the distance silently. She looked beautiful has the sun began to set.

She marveled him. Jania had been through so much. She had nearly been killed, barely surviving an attack by Kylo Ren. It was believed she had been in hiding for years with Luke Skywalker. But the truth was, she didn't know. She had yet to reclaim her memories. Yet, whatever happened to her after that time, she knew she needed to protect the map to his whereabouts. She did everything she needed to in order to ensure its safety. To protect Luke. Even going up against Kylo Ren once more. Being reunited with a brother, who believed she was dead. She fought hard. Her reluctance never beat her. She was stubborn and always knew what she was meant to do.

"It's rude to stare Commander Dameron" she suddenly spoke causing him to snap out of his thoughts. She turned around to face him and smiled.

Poe smirked in return. "Can't help that my eyes go straight to something beautiful." He walked closer to her and put and arm around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed the side of her head. His eyes flicked out to the horizon. "What are you doing up here? Funeral's about to start soon, you know?"

"I know" she nodded before looking back over at the horizon. "I just wanted to watch the sunset. I've always loved watching it. Just haven't gotten much of an opportunity to do it lately. Figured I'd take the chance now."

He kissed her head again and sighed in content. "Nothing wrong with taking a moment to enjoy the little things." He smirked again, leaned down, and planted a small kiss on her neck. He was going to take a page from her book and enjoy the moment he had with her in his arms. He continued to move up her neck with kisses and let his lips drag across her cheek. Jania let out a happy sigh and a smile formed on her lips.

"How's your brother? Did he ask about me?" he breathed out.

Jania nestled herself into Poe's arms more. "Jareth's fine" the redhead said before smirked before looking up at him. "He called you a flappy flyboy."

His face fell and he raised eyebrow. "Aww, how sweet. Bounty hunters can make jokes" he deadpanned. "Next time you talk to him, tell him he needs to come up with better insults."

"He also asked if we were engaged or that you got me pregnant" she added.

"Not yet" he grinned, before nipping at her neck. Jania's head snapped up to him and looked at him in disbelief. The pilot let out a chuckle and tightened his grip on her. "Kidding...well sort of."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her own head. "You're going to be the death of him, I swear."

"He secretly loves me, I know it" Poe shrugged, smiling.

"Well next time he calls, I'll make sure you're around, so you can properly flirt with one another. I'll leave the room" she laughed.

Poe made a face at her. "Eh, he's not really my type."

"And what is your type" she raised her eyebrows up at him.

He let out a sigh and rested his head against her. "Oh...I'd say my type is beautiful redheads with a fiery personality to match who happened to find a very handsome, rugged, and talented pilot in the middle of a desert."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're ridiculous" she shook her head.

"You know you enjoy my antics" he smirked before leaning forward to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back immediately and the pair felt their grips tighten on one another. Every time they were like this, it felt like nothing else matter. It was a perfect moment. After a moment, they pulled away from one another. Poe's fingers danced on her hips and he looked at her.

"We should probably get going" he breathed out.

"I know" Jania nodded sadly, knowing full well what it was time for.

It was time to say goodbye to an old friend.

* * *

Jania could see how uneasy Leia was. She knew she was the only person who really knew how the general was feeling about standing in the middle of the jungle at this moment. She didn't want to be here at all. She didn't want to be doing this at all.

But could anyone blame her?

Standing in the middle of the jungles of D'Qar, she looked around to see various Resistance officers and members. Some she recognized–General Ematt, Admiral Ackbar, Nien Numb, Commander D'Arcy, C-3PO, and Lieutenant Connix. Others, she couldn't name. But it didn't matter who they were. What mattered was what they were all doing in the jungle.

Paying their respects to Han Solo.

The redhead still could barely process that she was at a funeral. _His_ funeral. It should have never even had come to that. But it did. She had witnessed it first-hand. The image of Ben Solo's lightsaber going straight through the smuggler was an image she would never forget.

No, not Ben. Kylo Ren. Though did his name really matter? He still killed his father. Whoever he was killed his father.

Jania still hadn't been able to shake the feeling of fear when it came from him. Mainly due to the fact that they both shared a deep connection. They had been best friends for years. He had fallen in love with her. It only made sense that something in the Force connected them to the point where they were able to get in each other's heads. She thought that she could have used it to save him. But she was wrong. She hated how connected and emotionally attached she was.

But now that she thought about it, she hadn't felt anything from him recently. There was no familiar pull that she felt loomed over her. She wondered why that was. Had he even felt her? Were they unknowingly trying to block another's presence. She didn't feel like she had been in control of anything. It worried her. Even though she hadn't felt him recently, it didn't mean it was over. It scared her.

The feeling of someone gently taking her hand caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Poe giving her a sad smile as he rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand. She was glad Leia allowed him to attend. She needed the extra support. She leaned against him and put her hand on his forearm, gripping it gently.

She took a deep breath as Leia emerged from the crowd.

The time for goodbyes had come.

Leia walked to the base of one of the trees, placing a tiny wooden figure at its base. She kept its significance to herself. Han had carved it for her the night before the Battle of Endor. She kept it all of these years. It was really the only personal thing of his she had left. She took a deep breath and turned to face the group. Nearby stood C-3PO and a cam droid to broadcast the memorial to the rest of the Resistance. She gave the group a stoic look before her eyes flicked to Jania. The redhead swallowed dryly as she gave the general a knowing look of good luck. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Han would hate his ceremony" she said in a clear, unwavering voice. "He had no patience for speeches or memorials. Which was to be expected from a man who was allergic to politics and suspicious of causes."

Several members of the higher-ranking Resistance officers smirked. She was right. They had seen it first hand during the battles of the Empire. Han Solo was not a man of pomp and circumstance.

"I once told Han that it was tiresome watching him do the right thing only after he'd exhausted every alternative. But sooner or later, he'd get there" she continued. "Because Han hated bullies, and injustice, and cruelty–and when confronted with them, he could never stand down. Not in his youth on Corellia, not above Yavin, not on Endor, and not at Starkiller Base."

She took a moment to pause. Whether it was to gain composure or to take a breath, no one would ever know. "Han fancied himself a scoundrel" she spoke, smiling sadly at the last word. "But he wasn't. He loved freedom–for himself, certainly, but for everybody else in the galaxy, too. And time after time, he was willing to fight for that freedom. He didn't want to know the odds at that fight–because he'd already made up his mind that he'd prevail. And time after time, somehow he did."

C-3PO turned to face the general. She eyed the droid in a way that made her continue with her thoughts quickly. She was worried the droid would interject with a story about his many experiences with the Millennium Falcon's captain. "Han didn't want to know the odds when he and Chewbacca flew back to the Death Star in time to save my brother Luke–and the last hope for our Alliance" she said. "He didn't ask about them when he accepted a general's rank for the ground assault at Endor. He didn't want them calculated when he fought for freedom at Kashyyyk. And he refused to think about them when he saw a way to fly through the Frist Order's Shield and infiltrate Starkiller Base."

Jania let out a breath and gave a small smile, remember how Han was so determined to get the shields down to allow the Resistance fleet in to destroy the base. He had a crazy plan to land the Falcon at light speed. It was insane, but no one could stop him. He was determined...just like he was determined to help Ben. Her face fell. He had hope that Ben was still in there.

Unbeknownst to her, Leia was thinking the same exact thing.

"So many of you have offered me your sympathy, and I thank you for your kindness" Leia told the group. "But now I ask you to focus once again on the cause we all serve."

Many of the Resistance officers nodded their heads in understanding. Some had fear in their eyes. They knew what was coming next.

The general swallowed dryly. "We face long odds. The New Republic is leaderless, and the First Order is on the march. I can't tell you what those odds are–and I don't want to know. Because nothing could change my mind about what we have to do now."

She paused again for a moment, letting her words sink into the organization. "We must return to the fight. We do so because, like Han, we believe in justice and freedom. And because we will not accept a galaxy ruled by cruelty. We'll fight for those ideals. We'll fight for each other, and the sacred bonds we've forged serving side by side. And we'll fight for all the people in the galaxy who want to fight but can't–who need a champion. They're calling to us, in terror and grief. And it is our duty to answer that call."

Leia nodded at her officers and at the cam droid. "We all have our sorrows" she said. "And we will never forget them, or those we have lost. In time, we will honor them more fully and properly. But we must save our sorrow for after the fight. Because right now, we have work to do."

 **And there you have it! The very first chapter. I am so excited for this story. I've got a lot planned for it and I'm excited to see what you all think. What are you all looking forward to seeing most? What are your theories as to what will happen? Do you think Jania will tell Poe that her memories are back? How do you think he'll react if/when he finds out?**

 **I have all but one scene of chapter 2 written out. I hope to have it out in the next few days.**

 **Let me know your thoughts! Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

After Han's funeral, Poe could tell that Jania needed to get away from the crowds. She had grown quieter. Occasionally, he would feel her hand squeeze his a little tighter. They needed to go somewhere else away from the constant reminders she was probably facing.

But it was her to suggest that he'd escort her back to her quarters. He graciously took the opportunity as it meant he would be alone with her.

Once they made it to her quarters, he followed her inside the room. She walked over to one of the tables and reached around her neck, pulling the silver locket that was around it off. He watched her as she placed the necklace her brother had given back to her on the table. She looked a little tired, but also as if something was on her mind. It worried him when she was this quiet. He wondered if she was just thinking, trapped in her own thoughts and memories. But for some reason, he wondered if it was something more. The redhead had barely spoken a word as they made their way back from the memorial.

"You okay?" he asked, breaking the silence. "You've been quiet since we left the funeral."

She turned around and crossed her arms, leaning against the table. She shrugged. "As well as to be expected" she breathed. "Thank you for being there with me."

He gave her a small smile in return. "I wanted to be there. Besides, Solo was a good man. A legend. But I know he was much more than that to you."

The redhead took a deep breath. Han was a good man, despite his flaws that she was aware of. She knew deep down he cared about his family more than anything. He was simply doing the best he could. She knew something about that. "He was a good man" she finally spoke. She paused for a minute as the image of Kylo Ren's lightsaber when right through him. She slightly shuddered at the thought. "He didn't deserve what happened to him."

Poe looked at her sadly. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. Jania returned the hug eagerly and buried her face in his chest, with her arms wrapped around him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He knew today wasn't easy for her at all. Losing someone was never easy. He had lost a lot of good friends in his fight against the Frist Order. It always was going to stay with him.

But he knew for Jania, it was different. Not only had she seen Han's death, but it was at the hands of someone she once knew and trusted.

Kylo Ren.

The name made him shudder. Not only because of her, but because of him. Ren had tortured him and got into his own mind after he had stashed the map to Luke Skywalker inside BB-8 on Jakku. It was the worst thing he had ever felt. He was nothing but darkness.

The pilot swallowed dryly as he debated whether or not he wanted to ask the question that was going through his head. She and Kylo Ren had a connection. They were able to feel each other's presence. To be honest, he didn't fully understand how it worked. Only that it had to do with the Force. It made him uncomfortable though. He didn't like the fact that this monster could get so close to her. He still had an effect on Jania, despite all the pain he caused.

He didn't want to push Jania. Part of him felt that he wasn't entitled to this type of information. She was still grieving. She hadn't just lost Han. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it just yet. But he couldn't help but feel curious. There was still a lot he didn't fully understand. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Be there for her if she needed him. "You've not felt _him,_ lately have you?" Poe refused to even mutter his name.

Jania pulled away from him and looked up. She knew exactly who the pilot was referring to. She stayed silent for a moment. She didn't look angry or upset, just simply as though she was contemplating. She frowned up at him. "I was actually thinking about that during the funeral. I haven't felt anything. We've not connected at all. It's strange. Before everything I always felt as though there was this pull, but now I feel nothing."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him. Not only had she been open about it, but she hadn't felt him at all. "That's good though right?" he replied. "He can't get in your head anymore."

The redhead didn't look convinced and only shrugged at him. "It would be. Only that, I'm still worried that it will happen again. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment to strike. Just because I don't feel that pull, doesn't mean I still don't feel uneasy." She paused and took a deep breath. "I can't help but feel that things are changing."

Poe gave her a smile and raised his eyebrows. He pulled away from her more and his hands ran down her arms, stopping half way. He looked directly at her. "Of course, things are changing. The Resistance just won the first major battle against the First Order. We got the map to Luke Skywalker and Rey's on her way to bring him back. We have a chance to stop the First Order once and for all. We have hope" he told her. "Try not to worry too much, sweetheart. Trust the Force. Everything will work out the way it's meant to."

There was a part of her that knew Poe was right. But there was another part of her that still felt worry over the unknown. Anything could happen. No one truly had control. But she tried not to dwell too much on it. "You're stealing my lines" she gave him a smile in return.

"Guess you're just rubbing off on me then" he smirked before leaning down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. He took a deep breath and gave her a few more pecks before he smirked again. "Do you hear that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hear what?" the redhead smiled as she enjoyed his kisses against her skin.

"Exactly" Poe pulled away from her. He smirked. "We're alone."

"For now. Until one of our droids decides to show up. That seems to be our thing" Jania raised her brows.

He made a face at her in response before it turned to a smirk. "I don't think that's going to happen. I told BB-8 I'd be with you and he asked if he needed to keep QE and GG company, so we could have time to ourselves. He was very pleased to help out."

"Oh, was he?" she let out a chuckle.

"I think BB-8 really likes you" he nodded at her, holding her a little tighter. "Always asks about you and if you'll be coming around. I think he and QE are starting to get along a little bit as well."

"Yes, I've noticed they've become quite the pair. Still bickering, but they haven't short circuited each other yet" she replied.

"I think I'm growing on QE as well. Not as short with me. Now, GG on the other hand..." he took a deep breath and grimaced.

Jania let out a laugh. It was true. GG hadn't quite warmed up to Poe just yet. "GG's very protective. It'll take a little more time. But I wouldn't worry too much. I think it's been made clear that you're sticking around."

Poe smiled at her statement. He pressed his forehead against her own. "Speaking of sticking around...can I stay the night?"

She pulled away from him and titled her head in confusion. "I thought that was already the plan?"

He looked at her with concern. "I mean, I didn't want to assume. Figured it would be rude to do so without asking and I am a gentleman. I don't want to pressure you...hold on" he stopped and looked at her strangely. What plan, he wondered? "What do you mean that you thought that was already the plan?"

"You have clothes here" she stared at him.

"No, I don't" he shook his head.

Jania frowned in confusion further. "Wait, so you didn't send BB-8 and QE with some spare clothing here today?"

It was Poe's turn to frown more. "What are you talking about?"

"BB-8 and QE brought some of your clothes here earlier today. BB-8 didn't want you to be without something to sleep in tonight" she explained in response.

"I...wait...BB-8 did what?" he exclaimed.

At that point, the redhead shook her head and laughed. She wrapped his arms around him and smirked. "So, I'm going to guess that you didn't ask him to do that and now our two droids are conspiring against us to spend time together."

"Well, how about that?" he grinned holding her against him. "Guess they really are on board with us. Maybe they can convince GG too."

"Oh, I'm sure GG would love that. Probably wouldn't ever hear the end of it" she said rolling her eyes.

He let out a laugh and pulled her even closer. Looking down he smiled at her. "So, you never answered the question of whether or not I could stay" he breathed out.

She leaned up and gave him a deep long kiss. Pulling away, she reached up and ran her fingers throw his dark curls. "Does that answer your question?"

His lip curled and he made a face, shaking his head. "Not really." With that, he leaned forward and captured her lips again. He felt her hand grip his hair a big and he gripped her hips tightly before he pulled away. "Now that one did." Jania only rolled her eyes in response as the two of them stood, still holding onto one another in silence.

After a moment, Poe was the first to break the silence. "You tired?" he asked.

"A little, but more than anything I'd really like to get out of this dress" the redhead replied. She turned around and move some of her hair to the side. "Can you unzip me?"

The pilot felt his cheeks go slightly red and he swallowed dryly. He stood in a daze for a second, before realizing that he was standing there like an idiot. He quickly snapped himself out of it. "Uh, yeah sure" he said a little flustered. He didn't see Jania's smirk form on her lips.

Poe reached out for the zipper and took a deep breath. He felt silly for being nervous, but he really didn't want to make Jania feel uncomfortable. They were attracted to one another. She looked beautiful. They were alone. Lots of things could happen, but he was going to keep control. He didn't want to do anything that she wouldn't be okay with. He wasn't that type of man.

Slowly, he pulled at the zipper, bringing it down to reveal her bare back. He found himself swallowing dryly again. Pulling it down further, he suddenly stopped the moment he no longer saw smooth skin on her lower back. He felt his heart sink at the scars.

For some time, all he could think about was the monster who had done that to her. Then his thoughts moved to how strong she was. She had survived the attack against Kylo Ren. The odds were against her, but she beat them. She was so strong. So perfect. She never talked about her scars. This was only his second time seeing them in person. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against them. She didn't flinch at all. She didn't speak.

The moment Poe stopped pulling the zipper, she knew he had seen the scars. It didn't bother her when he reached out and touched them. In a way she was surprised at herself. But she felt herself trusting him completely as he touched her. He was so gentle and caring.

Jania swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "There are times where I forget they're even there" she finally spoke quietly. She paused for a beat. "At least I try not to think about the fact that they're there. It's not that I hate them...they're just reminders. I'm kind of glad they're on a place where I don't have to see them often."

Poe's hand froze on the scars before it began to slowly trace her spine upward. Once he reached the base of her neck, his hand moved downward against. Jania felt her eyes flutter shut at the contact. It sent chills all over her body in the best way possible. His fingertips felt amazing on her skin.

What he did next, surprised her even more. He got down on his knees and she soon felt his lips pressed against her back. Her eyes flew open and she felt him plant kiss after kiss on the affected areas. His lips then dragged across her skin and followed the same path up her spine as his hand had before. She shuddered in pleasure as her eyes slowly shut again, enjoying the feeling. His lips moved to the base of her neck and she felt him pull her against him. He wrapped his arms around her front and kissed the side of her neck.

"You're not the only one with scars. With reminders" he whispered against her skin.

The redhead's eyes slowly opened, and she felt the pilot turn her around. He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead. Pulling away, he began to take off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor without a care in the world. He then reached down and took her hands in his own. He pushed her hands against his chest and with his own pulled at the shirt that was tucked in his pants. Once it was out, he reached for the redhead's hands once more and slid them under his shirt.

He looked for a moment to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable, but the fact that she started to lift up his shirt told him she was fine. Poe felt her hands against his skin and it took everything inside of him not to close his eyes to relish the feeling. It was indiscernible to him. Together, they managed to pull the shirt over his head and it was thrown on the floor, forgotten immediately.

Jania blinked for a moment, taking him in. A necklace with a ring at the end around his neck caught her eye. She wondered silently what it was and why Poe was wearing it. However, it was forgotten as she silently gasped.

In numerous places on the pilot's body were his own scars in various sizes. Some were faded and were barely visible anymore form healing, while other still looked recent. Some on his shoulders, his biceps, his abdomen, and his stomach.

"Are these from missions from the Resistance?" she finally spoke, her eyes flicking along his body.

He nodded silently at her. "Couple are from when I was a kid. Few from training at the Academy. But yeah, most are from after I joined the Resistance." Jania stayed silent, but soon her hands moved over his body. She went right to the scarred areas, tracing them lightly. He didn't voice it, but it felt nice.

"Some weren't horrible. Others hurt like hell, but at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. It's worth it. I was fighting for something I believed in" he told her. I'd rather live in a world where I've been cut up dozens of times as opposed to living in a world under First Order rule. He paused for a moment as she stopped tracing. "I mean it does kind of mess up my physique, but I guess it's not too bad" he flashed her a grin.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes. Definitely takes away from how attractive you are." Her comment made him chuckle slightly. She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're brave."

His arms went around her waist and he rested his forehead against her own. His fingertips brushed against her own scars once more. "You're brave too, sweetheart. And for what it's worth, I think those scars make you even more beautiful. It shows how strong you are and what you've fought for. That's a beautiful thing to me."

With that, he leaned forward and found her lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. It was one that was desperate and mindless. They both held onto each other as if it would be their last time together. As if they both had no intention of ever letting go. Her fingers found their way into his hair again and his own were running all over her back, making sure to touch as much bare skin as he could.

In this moment, they realized that they had their own special connection. They had their fair share of battles and overcome countless odds against them. Poe was right. It was a beautiful thing and they were so strong.

They had truly shared a piece of one another with each other in that moment. Their own physical scars that few would ever lay their eyes on. Neither one of them realized the other was thinking it, but it was clear that the affection they shared for one another was one that growing deeper and deeper every time they were together.

* * *

Hours later, Jania and Poe found themselves fast asleep in bed. Sleep overtook them both quickly. The redhead was pushed up close against the pilot's back, her arms around him. He had snuggled himself as close to her as possible, while curled up against her arm.

Jania's eyes suddenly flew up. She blinked and slowly sat up in bed, pulling away from Poe. He didn't even stir at all from the loss of contact. The redhead shifted her body and she looked directly at the table across from the bed. On top of it sat her bracelet that Jareth had given her. She felt a pull towards it. Blinking again, she shifted and got up from the bed.

She walked towards it and as she did so, the pulling became stronger and stronger. Almost like a magnet. Any feeling of tiredness was no longer present. She was only focused on the bracelet.

Back in bed, Poe suddenly slowly turned over to his side. His eyes still closed, he took a deep breath and reached out, expecting to feel a warm body to be right beside him. Instead, he felt nothing, causing his brows to furrow. His eyes opened to see that Jania was in fact missing from the bed. He felt his stomach drop and his heart start to pound in worry. He shot up from the bed quickly and soon breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes immediately saw Jania across the room.

Frowning slightly, he pulled the covers off the bed and slowly got up to walk towards her. "Sweetheart? You okay?" he called out.

The redhead stood completely still. Her back still turned to him, she didn't move an inch or even acknowledge his question. Once he finally made his way up to her, he saw that she was simply staring down at the table, looking directly at the bracelet her brother had given her, with nothing more than a blank expression on her face He silently wondered why she would be doing that now of all times.

He slowly reached out and stroked her arm. "Jania?"

She didn't tense or react at all to his touch. However, after a moment, her head slowly turned towards him. She blinked at him before her face turned to confusion.

"Something's about to happen" she whispered.

It finally clicked to Poe. He knew what was happening. Jania had sensed something. Something big by the looks of it. It was clear that she wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling, but whatever it was, it was to happen soon. Deep down, he had a feeling it had something to do with her brother as well.

Within a second of Poe having that exact thought, the brace began to go off and beep. Jania's head snapped back down to it and she quickly clasped it on her wrist before pressing a button.

"Jareth?" she answered.

"Oh, thank the stars, you answered immediately. Thought it would have taken a longer to get a hold of you" they heard her brother reply frantically.

Jania smirked slightly. "Let's just say I had a small hunch you would call. What's going on? You sound worried."

"Worried is a bit of an understatement" he exclaimed. "Please tell me you're with your boy toy right now."

She sighed slightly and rolled her eyes looking over at the pilot. Poe shot Jania a devilish smirk before he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from her. Pulling away, the smirk stayed on his face as he reached for her wrist and held it up.

"Boy toy speaking" he replied into the bracelet.

"Prick" they both heard the younger Elestren mumble. "You need to get the Resistance off D'Qar immediately. The First Order is headed straight toward you all."

Both Poe and Jania looked at one another in concern. While they both knew the Resistance had been exposed with the Battle of Starkiller base, they figured they'd both have time.

"How'd you find that out?" she suddenly asked.

"We've got a couple of channels that we were able to crack that are open only to the First Order. We heard the order given" he explained to the couple.

Poe bit his lip and stayed silent for a moment. He rubbed Jania's wrist with his fingertips as he processed the information. He began to weight options and plans. Evacuation protocols were in place, but would it allow them enough time to get the whole Resistance off the planet. "Jareth, how long exactly do we have" he finally spoke.

"We just received the transmission. Few hours top I'd imagine. First Order's ships may be big, but they're not fast at all" he replied.

"Did the transmission say what they would be sending?" the pilot continued with his questions.

"Three Star Destroyers, but also something called a... uh..." Jareth paused for a beat. "I think they called it a Dreadnought"

Poe felt his heart stop and his eyes go wide. He had hope that he wasn't hearing what he thought he did, but the sinking feeling in his stomach proved otherwise. "A Dreadnought?"

"What the hell is a Dreadnought" Jania frowned looking at him. She had never been familiar with any ship called that.

He rubbed his free hand across his face and shook his head. "Something that's a whole lot bigger and scarier than any normal Star Destroyer. Could take out a whole fleet if it wanted to."

"Well that just sounds...delightful" Jareth deadpanned.

Poe quickly let go of Jania's wrist and grabbed his shirt that was laying on a nearby chair.

"Thanks for tip, little brother" Jania spoke into the bracelet. "We'll handle it from here."

"Get the hell out of there and let me know when you're safe" Jareth answered before the link went dead. The redhead looked up at Poe. Her face fell with nothing but worry.

She had a very bad feeling about what was to come next.

* * *

General Leia Organa stood with some Resistance officers going over logistics plans when she heard commotion. Looking up, she saw Poe and Jania running into the command center with their droids.

"General, sorry to interrupt, but Jania's brother just contacted us..." Poe began walking towards her.

"First Order is on their way now" Jania finished.

It made sense. With the Resistance victory on Starkiller Base, they were a threat to the entire First Order. Leia let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "I knew this would happen" she gave them a small smile. "I just thought we'd have more time." She turned to the nearby Resistance officers, looking directly at Lieutenant Connix. She nodded her head at the young officer. "Send out the evacuation codes. Prep everything. It's time to get out of here." Connix nodded her head and turned to carry out the orders that had just been given to her.

Leia turned back to Jania and Poe. Deep down, she knew that evacuating would not be easy. There were measures in place, but it would still take time. She had a feeling that the First Order would arrive before it was completed. They needed a contingency plan. "We're going to need a plan, Commander. I have a feeling our friends will be making an appearance sooner than we think. We need to prepare for all possibilities."

Poe crossed his arms. He stayed silent for a moment before looking between both women. He had been thinking about that the moment since Jareth called Jania. After a moment, he finally opened his mouth to speak. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"That's your plan?" Jania blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

She looked at Poe in disbelief. She blinked trying to process everything that he had told her and Leia. Even as he went through his idea for his grand plan in the event the First Order showed up, the redhead was utterly blown away by it. She knew she was new to the Resistance. She had no business criticizing their strategies or their plans, but what Poe had come up with was something she would never thought anyone would agree to. It sounded a little too risky for her taste, but then again, she was used to running. The redhead turned and looked over at Leia. She was better suited for a response than what she was.

"I must admit Poe, this is probably one of your more..." she paused as she searched for the right word. She cleared her throat. "Creative plans."

"I know it sounds risky, but I know we can do it, General Organa" Poe took a step towards her. "We just took down Starkiller Base! The Resistance is strong. We're fighters. We beat the First Order once. We can do it again. Besides, we may not even have to do this."

Leia stayed quiet for a moment and stared at Poe. She admired his drive and his willingness to stand up against the First Order at any given moment. He was passionate. It was one of the many reasons why she recruited him for the Resistance. He was a good fighter. "Get your squad prepped Commander Dameron. I'll grant the authorization, but let's hope it doesn't come to it."

"Yes, General Organa" he nodded his head. "Thank you. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't" she told him. "Now I need to brief the rest of our leadership and we need to start to get the transports fired up." With that, she turned and left Poe and Jania to themselves. Poe nodded his head and quickly walked towards Jania. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the command center. She had assumed that he was taking her to the hanger area, but it was soon apparent that he was not.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of an empty hallway and turned to her. "Listen, I want you to be one of the first off the surface."

She let out a sigh and looked him disapprovingly. "Poe..."

"No, listen to me please" he pleaded with her taking both of her hands in his. "I need you to do this. Get Finn. Get GG and QE. Make sure you're on the first transport. I need to know that you're going to be safe before I go out there."

"I can take care of myself" she protested after a beat of silence.

Poe shot her a smile and raised his brows. "I know. But that doesn't mean you can't have people who want to look out for you. Who worry about you. You're going to have to get used to that."

Jania rolled her eyes. "That and your incredibly reckless plans you come up with."

"Well thanks for the load of confidence" he let out a deep sigh, glaring slightly.

The redhead let of Poe's hands and reached up to cup his face. Her finger tips stroked his cheeks gently. "I just want you to come back. You being this close to the First Order makes me nervous. Especially given the last time you went up against them alone. Remember that? You were captured."

He gave her a small smile, appreciating the fact that she was being concerned for his safety. He reached up and took one of her hands, kissing the inside of her palm. He took her other hand and the pulled both away from his face, getting closer to her. "Hey, I managed to escape and find you. That has to count for something" he smirked.

"I might not always be there to find you in the middle of the desert though" she replied.

"But I'd know you'd come looking...at least I'd hope you would" he told her.

Jania raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you doubt me then?"

Poe grinned at her mischievously. "With an answer like that, no" he pressed his forehead against her own. "I know you'd come looking for me, Red. I have no doubt about that. I trust you completely."

The redhead felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She swallowed silently as his words replayed over and over in her head. He trusted her. Yet, she knew deep down, she broke that trust the moment she decided to not tell him about her memories returning. Poe knew nothing of it though. He just stood there looking at her like she was the best thing in the world to him. As if she could do no wrong.

She should have told him in that moment. She didn't though.

Instead, Jania leaned up and kissed him.

The pilot returned the kiss eagerly. Moments like this were rare in the Resistance and even rarer in a time of war. He wouldn't miss any chance to have a moment like this, especially with her.

The sound of beeping at their feet caused them to pull away from one another and look down. BB-8 chirped up at his friend, telling him that they needed to get going.

"Alright buddy" he nodded down at the droid.

She tightened her grip on him slightly and swallowed dryly. "BB-8, make sure you both come back, you hear?"

The droid happily beeped back at her and its head rolled up and down, promising her that he would look after Poe and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Poe shot him a playful glare. "Hey, when have I ever done something stupid?" Jania let out a laugh as the droid began listing times that the pilot went through with some questionable plans and they were in tight spots as a result. He rolled his eyes before turning back to Jania, shaking his head. "I'll come back, Red. I promise." He then leaned forward one more time and captured his lips with her own. It was a short kiss compared to some of the others, but it was no less passionate. Eventually, they pulled away from each other.

"Needed one more for luck. See you soon" he breathed out. With that, he gave her one last longing look and pulled away from her. He motioned for BB-8 to follow him and the pair ran off towards the hanger to put their plan into motion with the rest of the Resistance.

Jania felt herself growing nervous about the plan. She trusted Poe, but she still felt uneasy. Her mind then went back to her biggest problem. Her memories. There were seconds that she would have completely forgotten the fact that everything had come rushing back. That she wasn't lying to Poe. But almost as soon as she had forgotten, it would sneak back up to her and remind her. It made her feel sick.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see Leia standing right behind her. From the look on her face, it was clear to her that the general knew of her current inner struggle.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" she asked.

"No" she replied shakily.

Leia stayed silent, knowing fully well that Jania was thinking that she knew she needed to. She didn't need the constant reminders that she was lying to Poe every time she was around him. The general only silently hoped that she knew what she was doing. There was something deeper going on inside the redhead's head.

She just hoped Jania knew what she was doing and it wouldn't cost her someone she cared about.

 **There you have it! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts from the first chapter. I was so happy to see so many messages in my email about them. Keep them coming and let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **The next chapter will finally get us into Last Jedi territory with the film. I'm really excited to get there, but I wanted to give some fluff, but also establish where Jania and Poe were had personally and emotionally. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I've really not established a timeline for how long I will take to update, but in my head these chapters are going to be very long and developed, so it might take more time. But I promise, I will not be giving up on this story.**

 **Until next time. Read and review!**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you were happy to see that I was back to writing. I hope you enjoy what I have planned. Always love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Jania let out a breath as she helped Dr. Kalonia push the medical equipment holding an unconscious Finn into the middle of the room on board the Raddus. Once he was in position, she pulled off the bag of medical supplies that was across her body. She sat it down on the floor along with other crats and bags of supplies. The Resistance hadn't been able to grab everything in time, but hopefully it would be enough to get them by until they found a new base.

QE beeped over at her and wheezed over to where GG was standing in the corner. She had kept her promise to Poe. She had been one of the first off D'Qar in the evacuation. The medical team and any patients were the first to go. She made sure that Finn had gotten to safety, all while helping the medics grab anything that they could get in such a short time. She couldn't stand by and just wait for Finn to be taken. They needed all the help they could get, and she was more than glad to assist. She had even gotten GG and QE to help as well. It made her feel useful.

Dr. Kalonia looked at Finn's stats before looking up at her. "Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem" the redhead gave her a small smile. Her eyes flicked over to her friend's unconscious body. It had been a few days since the victory over Starkiller Base, but Finn had still yet to wake up from his coma. She licked her lips. "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"Hard to say" the doctor shrugged. "He's stable and his wounds are healing, but right now it's up to him to wake up." She walked over to Jania and gave her should a light pat. "Try not to worry. I need to get to the medical support ship. I'll see you soon."

Jania nodded her head and the doctor quickly left the room to her thoughts. QE flew over to Finn and beeped. She walked over to the former Stormtrooper and looked down at him through the clear plastic. "Yes, QE, he's just sleeping. He'll be alright. Just like Dr. Kalonia said."

"He's taking quite a while to wake up though" GG commented walking over to her.

"Lightsaber wounds are never easy to deal with" she licked her lips. "It's probably one of the worst physical pains ever experienced." She paused for a moment. "But it takes someone strong to survive one." She then reached out and put her hand on top of his own. The moment she touched his skin, a cold chill ran up her spine. She gasped, and images flashed through her mind.

She saw Kylo Ren and Finn dueling with lightsabers in the forest of Starkiller Base. He had held his own during the duel, but he was no match for the strength and power that the Knight of Ren possessed. She saw the moment that Ren's lightsaber slashed the former Stormtrooper's back. Almost immediately, she was pulled from the vision and let out a deep and heavy sigh. She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly.

The pain of losing Ben was still fresh to her. There was no light left in him. He was ruthless. A true monster.

Finn was lucky to be alive.

"I know you probably have a lot on your mind right now" GG suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room. "But what is next for us? What are we to do with the Resistance? Are you planning on telling Poe the truth?"

"You want the honest answer, right?" she asked looking up at the protocol droid.

GG titled her head slightly. "I would prefer it."

"I'm still trying to figure every single one of those questions out" she smiled sadly. She took a breath and shrugged. "I don't know what's next for us. I know we're supposed to be with the Resistance. I'm sure of it. But these are people who know what they are fighting for and their beliefs. I don't know what I'm fighting for right now. I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm not even sure how I can help them. I feel comfortable, but yet it still feels like I'm an outsider."

QE flew over to her and nudged her shoulder. She reached up and brushed her hand against the silver ball. "As for Poe. I want to tell him. More than anything, but..." She let out a shaky breath. "I don't know how to." She looked between the droids and just shook her head. "No, that's a lie. I do know how to tell him. I just have to open my mouth. I'm scared. So scared. Because the moment I open my mouth again, especially to him, to tell someone who has so much hope and faith that Luke's going to come back...someone who has so much faith and hope in me...it's going to make it more real. It's finally going to sink in that it's all been nothing more than a lie. That everything we thought has been a lie. We might be fighting a losing battle. I don't know if I'm ready to feel that."

QE beeped sadly at her and the redhead just shook her head. "No, QE, you can't tell BB-8. I know you two have become close. But Poe needs to be the first person to hear it and we can't ask BB-8 to keep something like this from him. It's not right."

GG walked over closer to the redhead, taking a sigh. "I know, it's still taking me some time to get used to the idea of Commander Dameron" the droid began. I think it's obvious that I've made my feelings clear on him, but if you will allow me to say this. He's changed you." She paused as Jania shot her a look of belief. "For the better I might add" she continued quickly. "When QE and I met you, you were painfully quiet. Yes, you eventually opened up to us, but that took time. With Commander Dameron, it was faster. I've never seen you let your guard down this much in all the time that I've known you. You've never allowed yourself to care about someone so easily and so selflessly. You seem lighter. Happier. I must say I like this side of you."

Jania felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes as GG finished her speech. She gave the droid a small smile.

"Now, please don't get emotional on me. You know my programming can't handle it" the droid spoke again. "Besides we're already in the middle of a crisis, we don't need another one."

She let out a chuckle and wiped a few stray tears from her. She nodded her head. Suddenly, a loud alarm rang through the room. She felt her stomach drop. Before she even turned around to look out the window of the ship, she knew exactly what happened.

She could feel it. The First Order had arrived.

Finally, looking out the window, she saw two Star Destroyers. Soon behind it came an even bigger ship. She felt her heart stop for a second. She hadn't ever seen a ship that size before. It didn't look good for the Resistance at all. Yet, they were still orbiting the planet. Why weren't they trying to get out of there?

"Why does the First Order feel the need to make everything so large?" GG suddenly asked. "Starkiller Base was basically a planet. Now this Dreadnought. They seem to have an obsession with big. I wonder who decides that."

Jania's eyes went wide for a moment and turned to look at the protocol droid in disbelief. "That's what you're concerned about, GG? Instead of worrying about the fact that this big ass ship could kill us all, you're wondering about why the First Order designed it that way?"

"It's a perfectly logical question I believe" GG snipped at her. QE flew over to the droid and began to beep hysterically. "Well I'm sorry QE that I'm letting my curiosity get the best of me, but I have to admit, it doesn't make a lot of sense." The silver ball chirped back immediately. "Yes, it is intimidating, but think about the costs and the time it takes to build one of those things. It's not practical!"

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh. Her droids needed more prep when it came to crisis management. But it also baffled her at times what they decided to become fixated on. It was something she would never truly understand.

The sound of beeping caused her to stop paying attention to her arguing droids. She reached onto her belt and picked up a communicator. She automatically knew it had to be Poe calling.

"Hi Poe" she greeted.

"Red, you and the droids on board and safe?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're with Finn right now" she replied, nodding. "I just saw the Star Destroyers. Why aren't we jumping to light speed?"

"Connix isn't done evacuating the surface. We still need more time" he said quickly.

Jania stayed silent for a moment. The Resistance still needed time. She knew what that meant. She also realized that this is why Poe was calling. "You're going through with your big plan, aren't you?"

"I have to sweetheart" he sighed heavily. "It's the only thing that might buy us a little time. I just wanted to let you know before I took off."

"BB-8 with you?" she said closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

"He's here. Not too thrilled about the plan like you, but we'll look after each other, I promise. I'll come back to you, sweetheart" he told her. "Tell GG and QE, keep an eye on you and keep you calm."

"I will" Jania let out a laugh. "I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm looking forward to that. I gotta go sweetheart. See you soon." With that the com link went dead and Jania ran her hands through her hair. She was nervous, but there was something more. Something that she couldn't shake about this plan of Poe's. She had no reason to doubt him. He had been involved with the Resistance much longer than she had. He knew what they were capable of. She had no place not to tell him to do something.

But despite that, something just didn't feel right. She hoped that for once she was wrong.

* * *

Leia stood on the bridge of the Raddus in front of console. Holograms of the First Order ships were being viewed by herself and other members of the Resistance leadership. Evacuation was still not complete. They needed more time. She had granted the authorization for Poe's plan. For him to distract the First Order ship and in order to give them the time they needed. He also had been given permission to use their entire bombing fleet in the event things didn't go according to plan. The general was expecting that. She stared quietly at the images, hoping that what was about to transpire would in fact work.

From the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking towards her. Looking up, her lips formed a smile and she sighed a silent breath of relief as Jania walked up to her with QE and GG behind her. "There you are" she greeted to the redhead. "I was starting to wonder where you were."

"I was helping the medical team. Making sure Finn got on board safely and we had supplies" she replied in response. "I saw the Star Destroyers. The Dreadnought. Poe called me to tell me he was going through with his plan."

Leia raised her eyebrows, a pleased look on her face. "Good, he actually listened to me for once" she told her causing Jania to frown. "I made him promise that he let you know he was going through with it, although something tells me even if I had kept quiet, he still would have done it. He's very taken with you. You do know, that right?"

The redhead blushed slightly and nodded her head. "He's very attentive."

"Smitten would be my preferred term" Leia chuckled.

"Annoying would be mine" GG pipped up causing Jania to just roll her eyes at the protocol droid.

"General, we've made contact with Commander Dameron" one of the communication officers suddenly called out.

"Patch him through" Leia nodded her head. Jania took a deep breath and bit her lip.

As soon as the com was patched through, immediately the pair and those around the table heard the beeping of the droid. Jania let her lips form into a smirk. BB-8 was talking to Poe and telling him that he had a bad feeling about the plan.

"Happy beeps here buddy, come on. We've pulled crazier stunts than this" Poe replied in response.

"Just for the record Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid on this one" Leia spoke up.

Poe almost let out a laugh. "Thank you for your support, General. You're starting to sound like Jania."

"She's a smart girl" she smirked, her eyes flicking over to the read head.

"Of course, she is. It's among the very long list of reasons why I like her and keep her around" he said. Jania rolled her eyes playfully to that response.

"I'd watch what you'd say, Commander. She's standing right beside me" the general raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, sweetheart" he greeted happily. "Excited to watch me in action?"

"Focus on the mission, Dameron" the redhead warned him. "BB-8, keep him in line." She heard the droid beep that he would try to for her causing Jania to smile. Her face fell as she saw on the scanners that he was about to reach the Star Destroyers.

"Happy beeps" they suddenly heard him sigh. There was a pause for a moment before they heard him speak again. "Attention. This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs."

Jania frowned in confusion. Did she hear Poe correctly? Did she just refer to General Hux as General Hugs?

"You heard him correctly Jania" she heard Leia tell her. The general gave her a smile. The look on the redhead's face was clear the moment Poe finished his sentence. "Let's just hope his antics won't piss the general off too quickly."

It took a few fleeting moments, but he next voice they heard was none other than the voice of General Hux. "This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender" he sneered.

Jania swallowed a lump in her throat as she listened to Hux's threat against the fleet. There was a pause for a moment.

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs?" Poe answered.

" _This_ is Hux" Hux snarled in response. "You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy!"

Poe held his tongue for another moment before speaking again. "Okay. I'll hold."

"What?" Hux answered. "Hello?"

"Hello? I'm still here" Poe replied instantly. There was a break in the com before he spoke again. "Hugs–with an H. Skinny guy, kind of pasty?"

That got a smirk out of Jania. She had to admit, the pilot was biding his time pretty well. Though, she knew Hux wouldn't appreciate being mocked much longer.

"I can hear you, can you hear me?" Hux exclaimed.

"They've put their weapons into attack mode, General. They're targeting Commander Dameron's ship" a Resistance officer spoke up.

Leia licked her lips and looked down at one of the screens. "His energy counter is almost there. Just a few more seconds."

"Look I can't hold forever" Poe said, exasperated. "If you reach him, tell him Leia has a urgent message from him...about his mother."

"They're about to fire" another Resistance officer exclaimed.

"BB-8, punch it!" Poe suddenly yelled out. With that, his power boost blasted him through space, heading towards the dreadnought. "Woo-hoo! That's got a kick" he exclaimed.

From the hologram of the Dreadnought, she could see that it was starting to fire. However, soon there were of the areas of the ship blowing up. One by one Poe was taking out the canons of the Dreadnought without any issue at all. "Alright, taking out the canons now. Tallie, start your approach" he spoke.

Jania couldn't admit she wasn't impressed. "Hell of a pilot, indeed" she said quietly with a smile.

"The last transports are almost ready to go" Admiral Ackbar suddenly announced.

Leia leaned closer to the console and took a breath. "Poe, the evacuation's almost complete. Just keep them busy a little longer."

"One cannon left" he answered. "And here comes the parade."

Jania knew exactly what that meant. The First Order was sending in reinforcements to try and take out Poe. She took a deep breath, trying to ease herself some more. That uneasy feeling, she had earlier kept gnawing at her. She heard a soft beep and saw QE fly over towards her. She patted the silver ball and looked over at GG. The droid kept silent, but somehow, she knew the protocol droid was worried about her. She was worried about Poe making it back.

A sudden beeping sound cause her to snap her head and a flashing red button caused her heart to stop.

Poe's X-Wing had been hit. "No, no no! Damn it! BB-8, my weapons systems are down" he exclaimed. We need to take out that last cannon or our bombers are toast. Work your magic buddy!"

Leia reached out and placed her hand on top of Jania's giving it a light squeeze. "BB-8 can handle this. He'll come home."

"How the hell do you deal with this on a regular basis?" the redhead ran her hands through her hair. "I can't stand feeling this way."

The general looked at her with concern. While she understood being uneasy about Poe, there was something else. Something else was bothering her to the point where she couldn't shake it. "What do you sense?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, shaking her head. "But it feels like it's growing worse every minute. Whatever it is, it's not good."

"They're setting weapons to fire upon the base" Ackbar said turning and looking over at Leia. Within seconds, alerts were sent throughout the consoles of the firing of the Dreadnought's weapons system.

Before the general could respond, another incoming transmission came in. It was from Lieutenant Connix. "The last transport's in the air" she told the general as soon as she was patched through. "The evacuation is complete."

Leia breathed a heavy sigh of relief and smiled, switching the com back to Poe. "You did it, Poe" she told him. "Now get your squad back here, so we can get out of this place."

"No General!" he protested causing the general's face to fall in confusion and in concern. Jania's own head snapped over to the console. "We can do this. We have a chance to take out a Dreadnought. These things are fleet killers, we can't let it get away."

Leia grimaced. "Disengage now, Commander. That is an order..." But before she could finish the last word, the com link went dead. He had cut her off. He was directly disobeying her order. She looked over at Jania, who was now gripping the console tightly. The general's face fell at her in disbelief and her eyes flicked up to C-3PO, who suddenly looked at her.

"Wipe that nervous expression of your face, Threepio" she warned the protocol droid.

The droid stared at her. "Well, I will certainly try, General" the droid said insulted. "Nervous."

Jania bit her lip watching the holoscreen closely. The only remaining canon on the Dreadnought had not been taken out yet. She hoped BB-8 was able to fix Poe's ship. He was still radio silent and the more time that passed, the more anxious she grew. According to the trackers, Black One was still online. He was still safe.

Soon, another explosion on the screen caught her eye and she felt her breath hitch. It was the very last canon. It had been destroyed.

She then heard a loud and clear excited yell. It was Poe. "All clear! Bring the bombs!" he instructed.

Both she and Leia look at one another, relived. However, it didn't wash away the feeling that Jania had been feeling since the moment this whole thing started. In fact, it was only growing stronger.

"Bombers, keep that tight formation. Fighters, protect the bombers. It's not every day we get a shot at a Dreadnought" the voice of Tallie Lintra was suddenly heard.

As the bombers and the squadrons move into position, immediately the Tie Fighters began to ascend. From the coms, there were various voices calling out orders, yelling that the Tie Fighters were everywhere, only to be met with silence in a matter of seconds. Jania looked over at the tracker for the ships currently out, she was starting to see red a little too quickly. One by one, the bombers and the X-Wings were being taken out.

This is what Jania had been feeling. Her fears were finally realized. There was no good that was going to come from this battle.

"General Organa! They're charging their auto-canons. They're targeting the cruiser" she suddenly heard someone yell out causing the redhead to snap out of her thoughts. From the corner of her eye, she saw Leia's face fall. The remaining bombers needed to get to the Dreadnought and fast if the Resistance were to survive.

"Bombardiers, begin your drop sequence" Tallie called out over the coms.

"I've got a visual on the target. We're approaching the sweet spot" one of the members of the bombing fleet spoke. There was a beat of silence. "Bombs are armed."

Jania suddenly felt dizzy and shut her eyes. She felt herself tensing. GG titled her head and walked over to her, noticing her distress. "Jania?" she asked. "Are you okay?" Leia looked over at her, frowning in concern.

The redhead slowly opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. She took a deep breath. "They're not going to make it."

There was suddenly commotion on the bridge. The voices on the coms in distress. Many ran over to the windows of the ship and saw the multiple blasts from a distance. A Tie-Fighter that had been hit, flew right into one of the bombers, destroying it along with three more.

There was only one bomber left.

Leia swallowed dryly. That bomber was their last hope. If this bomber couldn't release the bombs and destroy the Dreadnought they were doomed. She looked back over at Jania. It was clear that she was feeling something dreadful as she kept her eyes down on the holoscreen. She kept it to herself though. It was almost as though she didn't exactly know what she was feeling.

Poe was on the com yelling for the bomber Paige Tico to drop the bombs as more fighters were being hit by various blasts.

The moments that followed were agonizing. No one knew what was going to happen. There were seconds where it felt that everything had failed. That they were too late. The general looked directly at the screen, taking a deep breath, praying, hoping, that they were going to be able to make it out of this in one piece.

Jania let out a deep breath and shut her eyes. As she didn't, a new feeling came over her. A feeling that told her that someone was about to happen and this time, it wasn't a feeling of uneasiness. It was one of faith and hope. She knew everything would work out.

Soon a sentence would prove how right she was.

"Bombs away!" Tallie yelled out.

The redhead's eyes flew open and she let out a gasp in shock.

"Direct hit! Dreadnought down!" a Resistance officer shouted watching the hologram of the ship be destroyed. The rest of the Resistance officers shouted happily as Jania had let out a sigh of relief. Poe's plan had worked miraculously, and he was coming home.

He was coming home. But she knew not everyone had been that lucky.

Leia let out a sigh of relief as well as she sat down in her chair. It was another victory for them. However, her eyes caught one of the keypads beside her. It was the tracking of all the Resistance bombers and X-Wings that had been sent out. It was full of nothing but red. While there had been a victory, there had been a cost. Her eyes shut, and she felt her heart grow heavy. She felt the sudden jolt of the Raddus jumping into light speed.

They had escaped, but they had lost many in order to do so.

The general felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Jania looking at her with concern. No words needed to be spoken between the two women. The redhead knew exactly what Leia was feeling. She could feel it too. It was too strong to ignore.

Leia reached up and placed her hand on top of Jania's, giving it a small squeeze. "Go check on Poe" she looked up at her, giving her a small smile. "I know you've been worried." The redhead frowned in response and opened her mouth to undoubtedly protest. The general shook her head. "I'll be fine." However, Jania didn't move a muscle after a few moments. She then raised her eyebrows at her and smirked. "That's an order, Jania. I trust you can follow them better than what your boyfriend can."

Jania almost let out a laugh at that, but soon nodded her head. She gently pulled away from the general before she turned to leave.

* * *

Poe pulled off his helmet off and the top to his cockpit lifted up. "Well done, pal" he shouted out to BB-8. The droid chirped at him in response.

He smiled to himself happily. Another happy landing and another win for the Resistance. His plan had worked. It had been one insane and cray plan, but it had been worth it. Now they were out of harm's way. The First Order wouldn't be able to find them. He looked over and smirked. Jania was running towards his X-Wing. She quickly climbed up the ladder. She grabbed his helmet and threw it towards one of the Resistance flight crew members.

"Hey Red!" he smiled happily at her. Before he could mutter anything else, she grabbed him gently, pulling him close and kissing him briskly. He moaned slightly and reached up to run his fingers through the side of her head. He smirked at little as he kissed her back. He was more than happy to get used to this for a welcome back.

Jania finally pulled away from him. Poe felt like he was in a daze as his eyes fluttered open again. He watched as her face fell and he looked at her in confusion. Then out of nowhere she smacked his shoulder hard.

"Ow!" he yelled out. "The hell was that for?" The pilot reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"What you did out there was stupid!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

The pilot looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was berating him for simply doing a good job. For following through with an attack and coming out on top. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, come on, you have to admit you're a little impressed" he huffed in response. "We destroyed a Dreadnought! That's another huge win for us." He paused for a moment and saw that the redhead's glare stayed on her face. He soon gave her a smirk. "You should be feeling proud too sweetheart, your good luck kiss actually worked."

Jania rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arms. "Stop trying to sweet talk me." She turned her head to look at BB-8. "Thanks for looking after him BB-8." The droid chirped at her in response, telling her that they were lucky to even be alive. She turned back to the pilot with raised brows. "BB-8's right, you're lucky to be alive."

Poe's own face soon fell. Reality finally hit them. They had lost a lot during this attack. He had seen the huge explosion. He had known that they had lost the bombing fleet. A lot of good people had given their lives. "How many did we lose?"

The redhead's face softened. She could tell he was starting to process what had just happened. He had lost comrades and even friends in this fight. That was never an easy thing to go through. She reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "Besides the entire bombing fleet?" she replied softly. "Some X-Wings from various squadrons."

He took a deep breath and reached out to hug her. She reached over the top of his X-Wing and held him close as the pilot buried his face in her neck. He took a deep breath, taking comfort in the fact that he was with her. She was the light at the end of his tunnel now. The thing that he could look forward coming home to from a fight.

"I'm glad you're okay" she finally spoke, breaking the moment of silence between them. "I was worried the entire time. I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen."

He could tell that she had been worried by how tight she held onto him. He wondered if throughout the attack, she knew something like this was going to happen. He still didn't understand how she knew these things, but he knew that sometimes she had little control over it. He wished she didn't have to live her life like that. The pilot wished he didn't worry her, but this was his life. This was his purpose in the fight against the First Order. But he was determined to come home to her every time. He'd do everything in his power to do that. He sighed and hugged her tighter. "You can't get rid of me that easily sweetheart" Poe whispered against her neck. He smiled softly and pressed his lips to her it. "Besides I made you a promise..." He pulled away and looked at her, reaching up to brush his fingertips across her cheek. "...that you were going to be stuck with me." He leaned forward and kissed her once more.

BB-8 suddenly began to beep hysterically causing the two of them to pull away from their tender reunion. What the droid was saying confused the pair greatly. Jania wasn't even sure if she had heard the droid correctly.

"Finn naked leaking bag. What?" Poe frowned turning to the droid. "Did you fry a chip?"

Jania suddenly felt a chill up her spine, which caused her to turn away from Poe. Her eyes immediately went wide as she saw what BB-8 was beeping about. Outside of the hanger in the hallway walked a very much awake Finn, still in medical gear with streams of bacta jetting out from various areas of his suit.

"Poe!" she exclaimed. The pilot looked to where the redhead was looking to. The moment he saw Finn, he quickly moved to get out of the X-Wing.

* * *

Finn walked through the hallway in a daze. When he had woken up, the first thing he yelled out was Rey's name before banging his head. He had looked around in shock the moment he realized that he was in space and still not on the snowy planet of Starkiller Base. The last thing he remembered was fighting Kylo Ren with Luke Skywalker's lightsaber before everything went black. His body felt a bit sore, especially his back. His nerves were screaming somewhat as continued to walk.

Looking around and seeing the various bodies running back and forth, he made the connection that he was with the Resistance. But what had happened? Was the mission to destroy Starkiller a success? If it was, why did the look of uneasiness on the Resistance members cause him alarm.

Most importantly, what happened to Rey? Was she okay? Was she on the ship?

He needed to find out.

"Finn!" he heard his name called out. "Finn! Buddy!" The Stormtrooper turned to see Poe and Jania running towards him.

The pilot reached over to greet him with a hug. "It's so good to see you." However, as Poe reached out, he stepped back as the bacta liquid squirted out at him. "What? Let's...we need to get you dressed." He paused for a moment as he started to pull him to follow. "You must have a thousand questions."

The former Stormtrooper stopped, then turned to him. "Where's Rey?" Finn replied immediately.

Poe blinked at him and gave him a smirk, nearly letting out a laugh. "Okay, maybe just one then."

"She went to Ach-To" Jania spoke up causing both men to look at her. "She's gone to find Luke."

At that point the former Stormtrooper's face fell, processing what the redhead told him. He didn't understand what he had just heard at all. "She went after Luke?" Finn frowned in disbelief. His eyes went wide slightly. If Rey had gone to find Luke, why was Jania still with the Resistance. Why had she stayed? "Then why are you here? Why the hell didn't you go with her?"

She gave him a sad smile. She knew that Finn had to be worried about her. But it would have made sense that she had gone with Luke considering her relationship with him. However, there were other plans out there for her. She was meant to stay with the Resistance. Rey was meant to go on her own. Even if she had tried to defy her own feelings, she wasn't sure if going to Ach-To would have been a good idea considering what she had remembered. But that was something else entirely. "It's a long story" she finally spoke, knowing full well that her answer wouldn't satisfy him.

Finn opened his mouth to undoubtedly question her more, but Poe put a hand on his shoulder. "We have a lot to catch you up on, buddy. But let's get you cleaned up first."

 **There you have it! Another chapter! Thanks as always for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Keep them coming, especially the reviews!**

 **Now just to give you all a heads up, the next chapter is going to be a little different. We're going to make a transition to Luke and Rey. I haven't really decided if I will go back to the Resistance, but please don't be too disappointed if I don't. There will be plenty of Jania/Poe moments throughout the story. But with given Jania's history with Luke, I think it's important to have some focus on him in regard to their relationship.**

 **Until next time! Read and review!**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Isn't it adorable that QE and BB-8 are getting along and want their parents to have their own little dates and alone time? It's too precious and I love writing it. Poe and Jareth's interactions are another one of my favorites to write. Poe really knows how to push his buttons and Jareth just loves to mock him. As for the fallout of Jania lying to Poe...it really could go so many ways, couldn't it?**

 **Fan: Thanks so much for your review! There's a lot to talk about in it! You are right though. Jania still does have a bit of a wall up and that is due to the fact that she's not told him about remembering everything. She's also in a strange new place with an organization that she still doesn't fully understand yet as it's been hinted at. She's trying to process at lot right now. But hopefully, she'll be able to open up to Poe more as time goes on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

The planet Ach-To was nothing like Rey had ever seen or could have imagined. It was green, beautiful, and had more water than she had seen in her entire life. She understood possibly why someone would want to disappear to a place like this. It was peaceful. Quiet.

Much like the man that was standing before her.

The scavenger waited with baited breath, holding the lightsaber out for him to take.

Luke Skywalker stared silently and curiously at her. He pulled the hood off his head to reveal his face. He seemed almost like someone out of a dream. Time had aged him, but while the lines on his face showed it, they almost appeared to have worn him down. This was not a man who seemed to have enjoyed years of his life. He seemed almost sad. Afraid even?

It was clear that he had no idea who she was or what she was doing here. But the moment she pulled out the lightsaber and showed it to him, his face immediately fell. He recognized the weapon and thus knew why she had come.

She had come with an offer. A plea. She took a silent breath and took a small step towards him and then another.

Slowly, with two shaky hands–one of flesh and one of metal–Luke reached out to take the weapon. Rey took a step back and waited for what would come next. He looked up and her and she let out a sigh of relief. The first part of her journey had been complete. She felt proud of herself.

Until she saw him throw the lightsaber over his shoulder.

She barely could comprehend what had just occurred. She blinked in confusion and watched as he strode right past her. She turned her head to the cliff where the lightsaber went flying and then back to him as he made his way down the steep path of the island.

Rey was utterly confused in that moment. "Master Skywalker?" she called out before quickly following him.

She hurried after him as fast as she could, careful to not fall and trip over the steps that she had used previously. She made her way downhill until she reached clearing with huts. There were a number of them all made out of stone. She saw and heard a door slam to one of the huts.

She looked around for a moment, only to find that no one else was around. She took another breath and walked straight over to the hut that she knew Skywalker was in. "Master Skywalker, I'm from the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent me. We need your help." After a moment of no answer, she tapped on the door with her staff. "Hello?"

* * *

Thankfully the lightsaber had no fallen into the ocean. Instead Rey found it on a cliff surrounded by several curious and chubby birds. They were inspecting the weapon and one was even going as fair as stomping its foot on it.

The birds quickly retreated as she reached out for it. She looked out over the cliff and a shape underneath the waters caught her eye. The shape looked familiar to her and soon she realized why.

It was the shape of an X-Wing.

Submerged completely underwater, it was clear that the ship would never be salvageable. It had probably been in the water for years. But the question was why? Did Luke truly never want to leave the island?

She looked down at the lightsaber in her hand. Her list of questions was growing more and more. Luke had just chucked the lightsaber like it was nothing to him. Was he upset to see it again? Had she done something wrong in presenting it to. What had happened to Luke Skywalker? This was not the man she had heard stories about.

* * *

Luke stood in the hut, folding his robes into a neat pile. After all of these years, someone had finally found him. He had hoped this day would never come. He had made sure that no one would be able to locate him. He didn't understand how it was even possible. Why would someone even come looking for him?

He prayed that whoever that girl was that she would be leaving soon. He wanted to go back to his peace and quiet. To being alone. It was the only thing he was good at anymore.

A knock on the door caused him to huff loudly. "Go away" he responded angrily.

A moment later there was a loud crash and the door was thrown from its hinges to against the far wall. An angry Wookie came storming in, snarling and growling followed by the girl he had met earlier.

But it was the Wookie who had his attention. "Chewie? What are you doing here?" he asked in complete shock. Chewbacca stood angrily and growled loudly at him in response.

"He says you're coming back with us" the girl answered.

He looked at her with an annoyed look before looking back at Chewbacca. "I got that. How did you find me?"

"Long story. We'll tell you on the Falcon" she replied.

His eyes turned to confusion, unsure if he had even heard what she just said correctly. "Falcon?" he breathed. Chewie let out a low and sad growl. He immediately knew what that was. The Millennium Falcon, a ship that he was more than familiar with. But something wasn't right. If the Falcon was here, then where was its captain? "Wait...where's Han?"

* * *

As soon as the turbolift opened to the red room, Kylo Ren heard Supreme Leader Snoke laughing maliciously. He exited the turbolift walking into the throne room to see the Supreme Leader speaking with General Hux. Around Snoke stood a number of guards in red armor: The Praetorian Guards. They were so loyal to the Supremacy. Once false move and he knew that they could end him before anything else. He was no match for them on his own. He'd never deny that.

He began to walk the long stretch to meet them.

"Tied on a string indeed, General Hux" Snoke told the First Order officer. "Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader" Hux nodded before turning to leave.

Kylo Ren ignored Hux as the two walked passed one another. However, Ren did not miss the smirk that the General gave him. The Knight of Ren began to feel his blood boil just at the sight of him. He was sure that the Supreme Leader would sense it.

Snoke let out another low laugh as Ren kneeled in front of him. "You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power" he finally spoke the moment they were along. "Mark this–a cur's weakness properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool."

Kylo Ren stayed quiet as he kneeled. His mind was on much more pressing matters at hand. Whatever Hux was up to, he had no care for it at all.

"How's your wound?" Snoke asked.

"It's nothing" Ren managed to get out immediately. It was a lie. He was in pain. His body ached. The lightsaber slash across his face had been painful. He was sacred for life across his face. His abdomen was sore from the blast of Chewbacca's bowcaster, though it could have been much worse had it not been for his ability to use the Force.

His pride was an entirely different matter. It was worse than any pain possible.

Snoke stayed silent for a moment before standing. "The mighty Kylo Ren" he spoke. "When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see: raw, untamed power and beyond that, something truly special–the potential of your bloodline. A new Vader." He walked closer to the Knight of Ren. "Now, I fear I was mistaken."

Ren stayed silent for a moment before looking up. "I've given everything to you" he protested. "To the Dark Side."

"Take that ridiculous thing off" Snoke sneered with disgust.

Kylo swallowed silently and froze for a moment. Slowly, he reached up and with a click, his mask opened. Pulling it off his face, it revealed his bruised and scarred face, buried underneath his dark hair. He stood completely still as he waited for Snoke to speak again.

"Yes" the Supreme Leader whispered. "There it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo."

"I killed Han Solo" Ren shot back shakily. Snoke turned his back to him. "When the moment came, I didn't hesitate."

"And look at you" Snoke turned back to him. "The deed split your spirit to the bone. Not to mention you are still brokenhearted by some pathetic childhood crush."

Kylo felt his stomach drop and himself grow tense at obvious mention of Jania. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of the young woman who had been his best friend. The woman that he had thought he killed the night everything changed for him. Knowing she was alive confused him. But in a way gave him a new purpose. He tried to make her see the truth. To join him once and for all.

But she refused him again. Just as she had that fateful night.

It was a lie to deny that he felt something for her. That he had loved her. He tried pushing those feelings aside, but they had been too strong. He had loved her more than anything. He would always love her in some way. He just wanted them to be together. To be by one another's side. They had made a vow to one another so many years ago.

But that love had made him weak and foolish on Starkiller Base.

He knew that Snoke could see right through him. That Jania was still very much on his mind.

But she wasn't the only one.

"You were unbalanced..." Snoke's voice caused him to snap from his thoughts. "...bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You _failed._ I asked you to bring both to me and yet, you returned empty handed."

Ren felt his anger growing more and more by the minute as his master taunted his mistakes. He made the slightest move and lightning erupted from Snoke's fingers. Kylo was thrown backwards and in pain.

The Praetorian Guards around the throne room suddenly moved and fixed their weapons on the Knight of Ren, prepared to protect the Supreme Leader at any cost.

"Skywalker lives! Snoke yelled as he walked towards his throne. "The seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it doesn't, hope lives in the galaxy!" Ren quickly stood up from the ground. The Supreme Leader began to sit back on the chair once he reached it. "I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask."

* * *

Kylo stood in the turbolit, processing everything that had just occurred in the throne room. He felt nothing, but rage. He had done everything he was told. He had given so much to the Supremacy. He had done everything that Vader would have done. Yet, Snoke thought him a failure. He had dangled everything in front of him, taunting him like a misbehaved child.

He had destroyed who he was. Renounced his true identity. Killed his father.

But there was still so much of his past that was left. His mother. His uncle.

His sweet Jania. Why couldn't she had said yes? Why couldn't she love him the way he loved her? She thought him a monster. She was afraid of him.

But he was scared of her too. She was strong. Powerful. She had managed to survive both of his attacks. She had a different kind of ability from him. But it was no less powerful. She held the key to Skywalker and in a way the galaxy's future was in her hands.

She could destroy everything and deep down he knew she would.

However, he knew more about the night of the massacre than she did. Her memories were gone. Perhaps, there was still a chance for her to be swayed. Maybe she would see the truth. The Force told him something else though. She was too loyal to the Resistance. To that damn pilot she had fallen for. She would overcome any obstacles. He had no doubt. She was stronger than him. She always had been.

His old life still had a tight hold on him. He could pretend that it didn't, but it was gnawing away at his soul like some parasite. Looking down at his helmet in his hands, it felt heavy. It didn't give him the power it used to it. It felt wrong. This wasn't who he was. Starkiller Base nearly destroyed him, but yet he still stood. He was strong too. He had the power he craved and desired. He had to end it. He had to end everything once and for all.

Suddenly, he slammed the helmet against the nearby wall. It cracked the glass, sending shards everywhere. He slowly pulled it away and then began to hammer it against the wall over and over again, until it was nothing more than a hunk of black of silver.

The turbolit door's opened and two First Order officers jumped and stood in attention, taking a step back from him.

"Prepare my ship" he demanded before storming off.

* * *

Rey stood quietly in front of a sitting Luke. The look on his face indicated that he knew the truth before she had even told him. He knew Han was dead. He had been in exile for years. He had no idea what was going on in the rest of the galaxy.

The task had fallen on her. She silently wished that Jania or even Leia were here from her. She wasn't sure how he would react to any of the new information that was to come to light.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Rey" she finally, spoke breaking the silence. "The Resistance was able to locate the map to you from Lor San Tekka. They sent a pilot to find the map. But by the time he arrived, the First Order wasn't far behind. The pilot stashed the map inside of BB unit before he was captured. He was tortured, and the First Order found out where he hid the map. I found the BB unit and soon came across Finn. He was a defected Stormtrooper. He renounced everything they stood for." The scavenger paused for a moment and smiled to herself at the thought of first meeting Finn. She hoped he was okay. That he was awake.

"We came across Han and Chewbacca. We tried to convince him to help us get the droid and the map back to the Resistance" she continued before smirking. "It took some convincing to be honest. But eventually, he took us to Takodana and Maz Kanata to try and get BB-8 home. That's when the First Order showed up. Kylo Ren took me prisoner." She paused again. Should she tell him about what had happened on Starkiller Base? How she had fought against Kylo Ren? Saw into his thoughts. Realized that she had strange abilities. She quickly shook the thoughts away. "He took me to a place called Starkiller Base. It was another Death Star, only the size of an actual planet." She took another deep breath. "Finn, Han, and Chewbacca came to get me. The Resistance attacked from the air to destroy it thanks to Finn's intel."

Chewbacca let out a sad growl and Rey looked over at him. "We eventually managed to destroy the base. But Han...Kylo Ren killed him. I know that he was Han and Leia's son. His name is Ben."

Luke's entire face fell as he processed the information. He slowly looked down at the ground.

But Rey wasn't finished just yet. She knew she couldn't leave out one person. "But throughout this, there was another key player. Someone who was more connected to all of this and to you. Jania Elestren."

The name caused Luke's head to snap up and look at Rey in utter shock. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. "Jania?" he breathed out. "She's with the Resistance?"

The brunette nodded her head. "The pilot that had escaped from the First Order...she found him in Jakku. From what I was told, Jania refused to tell him anything. But he put the pieces together that she was there because of the map. She was protecting it. She got him back to the Resistance. Leia recognized her immediately. But she has no recollection as to where she had been all these years. Only that she was supposed to protect the map to you. Everyone believes that she was with you. That you took her memories in to protect her and the First Order from finding you."

Luke shut his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

The look of pain and confusion didn't escape Rey at all. She wondered what he was thinking in that moment. "Leia asked her to come with me. But she said her place was with the Resistance. That she wasn't meant to come back. She said you would know why she wasn't here."

"It doesn't matter anymore" he grumbled, opening his eyes. "What's done is done."

Rey frowned at him, wondering what he had meant by that. But she kept the question to herself. She didn't feel comfortable getting into Luke's relationship with Jania. She barely knew the redhead. She wasn't even sure it was any of her business. So, she continued with her story. "She tried to stop Kylo Ren. Bring him back to the light. She couldn't."

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I know that Jania and Han were important to Kylo. Neither one of them could bring him back. There's no light left in Kylo Ren. He's only getting stronger. Leia showed me estimates of the First Order's military stock. It's massive and now that the Republic is destroyed there's nothing to stop them. They will control all of the major systems within weeks. They'll destroy the Resistance, Jania, Leia, Finn, everyone I care about." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Now will you help us? You have to help us. We need the Jedi Order back." She walked closer to him. "We need Luke Skywalker."

Luke looked up at her. His eyes were cold. "No."

"What?" Rey gasped out.

"You don't need Luke Skywalker" he huffed in disbelief.

Rey returned the look of disbelief. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"You think...what? That I'm going to walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order?" he scoffed before rising up from the rock he sat on. "What did you think would happen here? Do you think I don't know my friends are suffering? Or that I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all?" He shook his head and turned to walk back to his hut. "Go away."

Now the scavenger was angry. How could he just stay here and not want to fight. It was almost as though he didn't care about what was happening at all. "I'm not leaving without you" she called out.

"Get comfortable, then" Luke replied as he retreated back into his hut. He picked up the broken door and lifted up to lean against the stone. He kept his back to the young woman, so she wouldn't see the look of concern on his face. Han was dead. His good friend was dead. He could barely comprehend that Ben Solo had killed his own father. That his sister still had hope that he would return. After all these years, Leia still held onto that stupid hope. But out of everything, one thing scared him the most.

Jania Elestren's memories had returned. Clearly this girl didn't know the truth. That the theory as to why they had been taken held absolutely no merit. Yes, he had been the reason for Jania's memories to be suppressed, but it wasn't for protection from the First Order. It had been for completely selfish reasons.

* * *

Rey realized that getting through to Luke Skywalker was going to take some time. Deep down she knew that she would probably have to take some time convincing him, but she didn't realize it would take this much effort. He really was stubborn. She wished Jania and Leia had told her that. It was too late now. She had to work with what she could.

She was determined.

The moment he awoke the next morning, she was waiting for him. She greeted him only to be met with a grumpy reply, telling her to go away once more. It was almost as if he couldn't be bothered to say anything else. The scavenger let out a breath, knowing full well it would be another long day.

Her plan was to simply follow him. If he would barely talk to her, she would continue to make her presence known. That she had no attention of leaving until she got what she was sent for. If he was stubborn, then so could she. She followed him the whole day. She quickly realized that there was not much to do on the island and the most exciting thing she witnessed was him getting milk from a sow. He continued to ignore her. She wondered out loud if he was trying to teach her something. He quickly changed his tactics with words and made sure to tell her that she was wrong.

While she was disappointed, she was not defeated.

Which is why she ended up waiting for him outside his door again. She didn't greet him but did speak to him as she stared over the cliffs. "I've never seen so much water in my life."

"Don't care" he mumbled at her.

Rey's lips formed a small smile. It seemed they were off to a better start. Today, he hadn't told her to go away. That was progress for her.

She followed him to the south side of the island that day where a narrow inlet laid. The more times she walked around the island, she couldn't help but admire the greenery and the water. She would have never imagined something like this on the deserts of Jakku. It was beautiful even if the weather was gray and gloomy.

Luke stood at the edge of one of the cliffs. From a distance, she could see a large pole leaning against it. She gasped out loud in the next second when she saw Luke grab the pole and swung himself over the gap of the cliff.

Luckily, he landed on the other side without issue. He grabbed the whole thing again and plunged it into the ocean. When he pulled it up, a large fish was at the end of it.

The scavenger was impressed.

Luke took the fish back to his hut over his back. By the time they had returned to the small village of huts, it was raining hard. He didn't utter another word to her.

Another day had passed, and she had yet to convince him or truly talk to him. She went to bed feeling disappointed that night.

The morning after, she sleepily waited for him. As he came out of his hut, he stopped and stared at her silently. Rey felt her heartbeat increase. Was this the moment that she had been waiting for?

It was not.

He scoffed silently and walked right past her. The scavenger huffed to herself and begrudgingly mentally prepared for another day of following him.

Luke was heading up a large hill of the island by way of a series of steps. While the rain had stopped, it was still a misty and cold day. Rey kept herself going with help from her staff, trying her best to keep herself warm.

She began to talk to him. Or at him. If he wouldn't talk to her, then she would simply talk. She repeated the story she had told Luke of why she had come, her years on Jakku and how she had found BB-8 and was thrust into a new adventure that she could only dream of. Only this time, she went through everything in great detail. The Jedi kept moving and didn't even bother to turn around, let alone acknowledge that she was speaking directly to him.

Suddenly, the scavenger felt something strange and heard a very light whisper. She stopped mid-sentence and stopped in her tracks. It was impossible. A trick of the mind. She let out a deep breath as she heard the whispers grow louder.

She slowly turned around. Something was calling to her. From a distance, she could see a large tree appear through the mist. She blinked. She needed to go there. She wasn't sure why, but it was almost as though she was being pulled towards it. She decided to stop fighting it.

Unbeknownst to her, Luke had stopped in his own tracks and turned. He felt his breath hitch slightly as she watched her walk towards the tree. He knew in that moment that there was something different about this girl.

* * *

The first thing Rey noticed when she walked in the tree was that it was warm and dry. She welcomed the change in conditions immediately. She was used to a warm planet. This place was much cooler. The second thing she noticed was a row of books. They looked very old to her as she managed to approach them slowly.

She felt as though she was in a trance. It was a familiar feeling to her as well. She remembered a similar feeling when she picked up Luke's lightsaber as Maz Kanata's. Something was calling to her. She didn't feel afraid. She wanted to answer that call. Even if she didn't want to, the pull was strong.

She finally reached out to touch the books.

"Who are you?"

She turned to see Luke standing in the opening of the tree. He had followed her, staring at her in a strange way.

"I know this place" she whispered.

Luke walked further into the tree, passing by her. He reached for one of the books off the shelf. "Built a thousand generations ago to keep these –the original Jedi texts." He brushed his gloved hand against it. "The Aionomica, the Rammahgon, a dozen other mystic-sounding, made up names–the foundation of the faith. They were the first and now, just like me, they are the last of the Jedi religion." He turned the book to place it back on its shelf. He brushed the spines of all of the books. "Jania Elestren was to be the next generation's lore keeper. To protect all the history and knowledge of the Jedi Order. These books were so important to her. I can't tell you how many times where I just found her in various spots of the island, just reading. She probably read them each over a hundred times before she left this island."

He turned his attention back to Rey, his eyes searching her face. There was a look of confusion on it. He watched as she looked around the tree and touched parts of it. "You know this place," he looked at her curiously. "You've seen these books. You've seen this island."

Rey looked around the cave in awe. "Only in dreams" she breathed.

He looked at her strangely again and repeated his earlier question. "Who are you?"

"Weren't you listening?" the brunette snapped back. "I told you the whole story."

"I went in and out" the Jedi shrugged.

She managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes at his response. Somehow that answer hadn't surprised her, given his behavior since the moment they met. "The Resistance sent me" she said calmly, turning to look around some more.

"They sent you? What's special about you?" he shot back. "They could have sent Jania."

"She said you'd know why she didn't come" she told him once more.

Luke rolled his eyes at that one. "Jania's still as stubborn as ever I see. Just because she thought she was meant to stay somewhere, doesn't mean she had to. You could have easily forced her to come."

The scavenger turned to him with raised brows. "Like you said, she's stubborn."

The Jedi smirked at that. He was glad to hear that his former pupil still had some spunk left in her. His face fell, and he focused his attention back on Rey. "So, what are you? Jedi lineage? Royalty?" Rey shook her head. She was anything but. He seemed to make the connection quickly. "An orphan?" he groaned. "Jania and my sister sent me an orphan. This is my nightmare. A thousand wannabe younglings showing up on my doorstep, hoping they're the Chosen Whoevers, wanting to know how to lift rocks."

Rey kept silent, hoping that the Jedi would say something else. She needed answers. That's why she was here. Jania couldn't tell her if she would find what she was after on this island, but the redhead seemed sure that she would find something.

"Where are you from?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nowhere" Rey answered immediately.

"No one's from nowhere" he protested.

"Jakku."

Luke raised his eyebrows and shrugged. From his recollection, Jakku was nothing more than a desert planet. Filled with nothing outposts and scorching heat. In a way it reminded him of his own home planet of Tatooine. "All right, that is pretty much nowhere. Why are you here, Rey from nowhere?"

She had her back to him at this point. "The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First Order's become unstoppable."

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked once more.

Rey turned to him and looked directly at him. She stayed quiet for a moment. Where were she even to begin? The whole thing sounded mad to her still. She took a deep breath, her eyes pleading with him to listen. "Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake...and I'm afraid. I don't know what it is or what to do with it...and I need help."

His eyebrows raised again, and he gave her a smirk. "You need a teacher." He turned back towards the library. "I can't teach you?"

"Why not?" Rey asked running in front of him. "I've seen your daily routine. You're not busy."

"I will never train another generation of Jedi" he said lowly before turning to leave. "I came to this island to die." He stopped at the opening of the tree and turned back to Rey. "It's time for the Jedi to end."

"Leia sent me here with hope. In a way Jania did too. She protected the map to you. Despite everything, she had faith in that mission. She thought that you could help me. If they were wrong, they deserve to know why" she replied. She took a beat to pause. "We all do."

* * *

Jania stood leaning against the wall of Poe's quarters. He had brought Finn to them so that the former Stormtrooper could get cleaned up and change clothes. Her eyes were looking towards the window of the quarters. There were only blue streaks as they sped through space at lightspeed. GG, BB-8, and QE all stood in another area of the room, talking amongst themselves not paying any attention to the redhead.

She took a deep breath. She felt as though there was a weight on her. She didn't understand why. They had escaped the First Order once more. They were safe. So, why didn't she feel like they truly were? She knew the First Order would keep coming after them. Until the First Order was destroyed, the Resistance would never rest easy.

She let out a huff. She sounded like such a cynic in her head. But maybe she was just too used to running at this point.

Jania turned to GG and motioned for the protocol droid to come over to her. The droid nodded and quickly approached her. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked looking at the cooper droid.

"Of course" GG nodded in response.

"Can you go to the ship and get in contact with Jareth, tell him what's happened, and that we're safe for now?" the redhead replied. "I don't want him to worry."

"Yes, of course" the droid nodded. "Anything else I should tell him."

Jania frowned slightly and bit her lip. She let out a breath and nodded. "Ask him if Thierry's made any progress" she said after a pause. "He'll know what I mean." She heard a beep and looked over at QE and BB-8. They pair were bickering over something frivolous at that point. She made no mind to what it was. Her mind only went to the fact that the droid had a large memory bank in it. She couldn't explain why she went there. "Take QE too. Back up that file I found in my box into him."

GG tilted her head and looked at the droid in confusion. "Why should I do that?"

Her eyes flicked over to the droid. "I just feel like you should for some reason."

"Do you sense something?" the droid replied.

"I'm not sure yet" Jania shrugged immediately. "I just feel like we're not done running yet."

GG nodded her head. She knew not to question Jania's motives too much. She hadn't been let down by her just yet. She turned to QE and BB-8. "Come along QE, we need to go to the ship."

BB-8 beeped sadly that his friend was having to leave him. Jania gave the droid a small smile. "QE will be back, BB-8. Don't worry. I'm just getting him and GG to go call my brother."

BB-8 beeped at her, understanding completely and she watched as both of her droids left the room. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe something was about to happen. Her next step would be revealed.

She hated her stupid abilities at times. She wished they were clearer.

Jania soon felt a hand brush down her arm. Looking up, she saw Poe smiling at her. He had something folded in his arms. Whatever it was, didn't matter in that moment because he was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered. She felt her guilt coming over her. He had no idea that every second she was lying to him. The longer she waited, the harder it was going to be to tell him the truth. She hated herself already for putting him through this.

The pilot immediately saw her just staring and looked at her with concern. He brushed a thumb against her cheek. The contact caused her eyes to flick to him. "Hey, where'd you go?" he breathed.

"Sorry, I just zoned out I guess" she shrugged in response.

He wasn't convinced, furrowing his brows. "You okay?" he asked looking directly at her.

"Yeah" she nodded, trying her best to not show any hesitation in her face. "Maybe I'm just still a bit on edge of narrowly escaping the First Order. Haven't come down from the rush of worrying about you."

Poe let out a deep breath and just gave her a small smile. He noted how cute she was when she was worried about him. He liked having someone else worry about him. He leaned closer to him. "I'm okay sweetheart. I'm right here. It's going to take more than a First Order fleet to take me away from you." She reached up and brushed her fingers against his own face. Her fingers traveled to the small scar that was on his face. Both leaned forward in a deep kiss.

His hand dropped from his face and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer as her hand reached around his neck. The other hand soon followed, and she pulled herself closer to him. Their lips barely leaving one another at all, both felt the familiar flutter as they kissed.

It was slowly become one of Poe's favorite things to do.

Finn suddenly appeared from the fresher, fixing the shirt the pilot lent him. "So now can you tell me what's..." He looked up and his eyes went wide at the scene of the two pair. The pair pulled away from another, noticing that he was staring.

"Sorry" Jania blushed slightly.

Finn just shrugged and look over at Poe. "I'm going to assume you finally stopped making googly eyes at her and told her how you care about her?"

"Actually, she's the one who made the first move" Poe replied smugly. "Guess she just couldn't resist my dashing good looks and charming personality anymore. The pull between us was too strong to deny."

The redhead rolled her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. "How long did you rehearse that one for?" He glared playfully at her before stealing another kiss from her again.

The former Stormtrooper made a slight face in disgust at the couple. He looked over at BB-8. "They always like this?" The BB unit wheezed and rolled towards him, bumping him hard causing him to cry out in pain. "What was that for?" BB-8 beeped at him loudly. He took a deep sigh. "I still don't understand you droid." The droid just beeped at him again causing him to look to Poe and Jania. The redhead let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, buddy, there's no need to be rude. We're the ones being rude" Poe told the droid sternly.

"What did he say?" Finn asked frowning.

"He told you to buzz off and let us be alone" the pilot replied before turning his attention back to the BB unit. "We got more important things to deal with right now, buddy."

"But we appreciate you looking out for us" Jania interjected. BB-8 rolled over to her and beeped happily at her. She pulled away from Poe and leaned down to give him a small pat on the head.

"So, can someone please finally explain what the hell is going on and what I missed?" Finn asked once more.

Jania and Poe looked at one another. He shrugged. "A lot has happened."

* * *

Poe held Jania's hand tightly as he answered every question that Finn had as they walked down the hallway of the Raddus with BB-8 tailing them. But all of the answers only caused the former Stormtrooper to feel more and more uneasy about the current situation.

"So, you blew up the Starkiller Base" Finn began recapped to the pilot, making sure he understood.

"Yep" Poe nodded.

"Rey beat Kylo, the Resistance got the map" he continued as he stopped to look at Poe. "You won right? Why doesn't this feel like winning?"

The pilot took a breath and a pause. "We came out of hiding to attack Starkiller" he explained. "Didn't take long for the First Order to find our base. Now, we gotta regroup and go back at 'em."

Finn could immediately tell that Poe's attention was strictly focused on that aspect. Looking at Jania though, he could tell something was going on. There were times where he stole a glance at her and she just look...uneasy. Guilty. Worried. Her mind was clearly on it and while Poe was oblivious to it, he could see straight through her.

The former Stormtrooper bit his lip as he took a moment to figure out how to say what was on his mind. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Rey.

"Look Poe" he began as a Resistance tech walked in the middle of them. "I believe in what you guys are doing. But I didn't join this army–I followed Rey here. I just don't want you thinking I'm something that I'm not."

Jania raised a brow at him. She didn't voice it, but she wasn't surprised. She knew that Finn's focus would be getting to Rey and making sure she was safe. She appreciated his honesty. It was the first time that she had seen him this open about his intentions.

But Poe didn't seem to listen to him at all. "Hey, hey, hey. It's fine. You're alright" he replied. He pressed what he had been holding in his hand against Finn's chest. "It's your jacket" he continued at Finn took it and looked down at it.

He felt his stomach drop. He appreciated the gesture. No one had ever done something like this for him. Ever. He felt guilty. Poe still didn't know the truth. He glanced over at Jania, who gave him a quick wink. She hadn't told him about why he had gone to Starkiller that day. That it wasn't about helping the Resistance. It was only about getting Rey. Despite his true intentions, the plan worked. He guessed that was all that really mattered then. Still, he wondered why Jania had kept her mouth shut. He was grateful that she did though. His fingers ran over the stich that was across the back of it.

"I'm not much of sewer" Poe spoke again before turning. "But you know, I was busy saving the entire fleet." With that he took off down the hallway. Jania let go of his hand and stood quietly with Finn as he continued to inspect the jacket.

"Is he always like this?" he asked looking at the redhead.

She shrugged at him. "Just more so in the past few hours" she gave him a smirk. "I still haven't fully learned everything I need to know about Commander Poe Dameron and the great Resistance." She paused for a moment and looked at the sadness on his face. His feelings were radiating off of him. "You don't need to feel guilty you know."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you for not telling him. Though I'm not sure why you didn't."

The redhead titled her head and gave him a small smile. "It's not really something _I_ should tell him now is it? Besides, Starkiller Base was destroyed and by the end of it...your intentions were pretty selfless. You were trying to save people you cared about. When is that ever wrong?" Finn still didn't look convinced as he put on the jacket. "Take it from someone who spent a good portion of her life running. Sometimes the fight finds us, and we have to face it head on. But sometimes we have choices to make in regard to that fight. While others may not think it's the right choice, we have to sometimes just do what's best for ourselves. Sometimes that means running and living to fight another day." She gave him a smile. "Not that my opinion matters, but I do hope you decide to stay. You're a good man and I like having you around. I know Poe does too."

Finn looked up at her and gave her a nod. It was strange that he didn't even need to say anything for her to understand, but he appreciated that she wasn't reprimanding him. He understood why Poe liked her so much.

"Hey, you two coming or what?" Poe suddenly called out from down the hallway with his hands on his hips.

Jania rolled her eyes and let out a breath before looking at Finn. "I know you two are together and no disrespect to you, him, or your relationship, but he's pretty bossy" he told her.

"Oh, I'm aware" she let out a laugh as they started walking towards him. "He's lucky he's got more going for him than just that."

"Who's lucky?" Poe flashed her a grin as they finally caught up with him.

"You" she shot him a smirk in response. The pilot gave her a wink and they turned a corner, C-3PO rushed into them, causing BB-8 to beep in shock.

"Commander Dameron, Princess Leia requests your presence on the bridge at once" the protocol droid said. "I tried to make that sound as pleasant as I could." Poe frowned slightly in confusion at the droid but followed after him.

Jania felt a sinking felling wash all over her. Immediately she knew what this was going to be about. Leia was not happy about Poe's plan with the Dreadnought and disobeying her direct orders. She didn't blame her one bit though. It was reckless. "Yeah, this isn't going to be good" she let out a breath. "I can already feel it."

"What's going on?" Finn looked at her. "What happened?"

The redhead pursued her lips and made a face. "You want my honest answer? He did something stupid. Something really, really stupid" she sighed. "And I just know he's about to pay for it in some way."

 **There you all have it! Rey's finally met Luke and we've seen where Kylo Ren stands right now in all of this. Like I said before, this chapter was going to be a little different, but as I said before I think it's important to include Luke/Rey in a large part of this story even though overall this story as a way to get some different points of view and to explore Luke's relationship with Jania and Kylo. I had half a mind to leave out the final scenes with Finn, Poe, and Jania for the next chapter, but I just felt like I needed to include a little something of the Resistance. I also just couldn't wait to get this scene out.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews as always! Keep them coming. Hope everyone has a nice Easter weekend, if you celebrate, but if not have a fabulous weekend. I'll update soon!**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Well you got a small taste of how Jania's involvement with Luke will affect him now that Rey's shown up. There's definitely a lot going on that's yet to be revealed and considering Rey still believes Jania doesn't have her memories, it's going to a bumpy ride for sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Thierry Aldjoy let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his dark hair. He slumped back in his chair, sitting on the ship that belonged to him and his friends. He found himself growing frustrated as he stared at the holoscreen. The code of the screen was starting to make his eyes hurt. His eyes flicked to his best friend and fellow bounty hunter right beside him. "We've been at this for hours. Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"Because you're a good friend" Jareth replied, keeping his eyes on the holoscreen. "You're also the only one of us who can break codes. Also, because it's for Jania. For family. We have a thing about that last time I checked."

His friend rolled his eyes. "I can agree with that, but I wish you had warned me before you had volunteered me for all of this" Thierry replied. His eyes went back to the holoscreen. "I've never seen something his encrypted before. Not even the First Order codes are this complicated." He bit his lip, hesitating to ask the question brewing in his head. "Look, I know this involves your sister and I know I have no business what so ever sticking my nose into whatever is going on, but I have to ask...what is going on? What is this?"

Jareth sat back in his own seat. He stayed silent for a moment. Jania hadn't mentioned anything about keeping what she told him between them. However, he felt that he needed to. She was clearly torn and unsure of how to handle her missing memories. It wouldn't be fair to her if he openly told Thierry without her permission. "I don't know what I can say and to be honest, I don't want to say anything until Jania directly tells me she can. But what I will say is that she has no clue what this file is."

Thierry stayed silent. He didn't blame his friend for protecting his sister's secrets and intentions. They had only recently found their way back to each other. They were still in process of getting to know one another once more. He knew Jareth wouldn't want to compromise that. He smirked slightly and shook his head. "One thing's for sure. Your sister is an enigma wrapped in another enigma."

"You got that right" Jareth chucked in response, nodding. He heard someone walking from behind and turned in his chair to look behind him. His lips formed a smile as he saw the familiar silhouette of Valoria Ballreygan walking towards him.

"Alright, weapons systems are checked" she greeted, stopping between the two chairs. "We're ready to go when Maz gives us the go ahead." Her eyes caught the holoscreen and the file on it. She frowned. They were still working on the mysterious file sent by Jania. They had been working on it even before she went to check their weapons. "You're still staring at this thing?" Val looked between them in disbelief.

Thierry just held up his hands and shrugged. "Would you like a crack at it?"

Her eyes went wide slightly, and she let out a groan. "Considering, I'm getting a headache just by looking at it, I'll pass. Any word from your sister yet?"

"No" Jareth shook his head. His face turned to worry. "I'm trying to be optimistic. First Order channels haven't announced the Resistance has been destroyed. But they really haven't announced any new protocols. I'm assuming no news is good news."

Val reached out and gripped his shoulder gently. She knew he was concerned about his sister's safety. The moment they had gotten word that the First Order was sending a fleet to D'Qar, all Jareth could think about was warning Jania. He was fiercely loyal to those closest to him and those he loved. It was one of the many reasons that she had fallen in love with him. "She's with good people. The Resistance has been smart this far. They destroyed Starkiller Base. They're fighters."

"And she just happens to be very close to their best pilot, so..." Thierry's voice trailed off.

Jareth groaned. "Can we not have a conversation where my sister's love life is mentioned?"

"Oh, you wish" Val smirked before turning to sit down behind the pair. "It's so much fun to see you get angry. You're basically in overprotective little brother mode. It's adorable and so damn cute." Jareth turned to her and wrinkled his face, glaring playfully in response. Val stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aww, now you two are being cute" Thierry rolled his eyes. "So gross."

"Oh, shut up!" the couple said together, causing him to jump.

"You were rooting for us the entire time" Val shot back at him as the console began to beep.

Jareth reached over and pressed a button and seconds later, a hologram of two droids appeared on the console. He recognized both of them immediately. They were Jania's droids, GG and QE.

"Hello Jareth" GG greeted him. QE beeped a greeting to him as well.

He felt his heart stop. He swallowed dryly. They clearly had news for him. But whether it was good or bad, he wasn't sure. "GG, QE...where's Jania?"

"She's fine" GG replied immediately. The bounty hunter let out a sigh of relief as did Thierry and Val. "The Resistance managed to escape the First Order fleet on D'Qar. Even managed to destroy a Dreadnought in the process."

"A Dreadnought?" Thierry exclaimed. "Are you kidding? No one has managed to do that ever? Those things are unstoppable."

"Well the Resistance did" GG answered. "Unfortunately, they lost their entire bombing fleet in the process. But the main reason I am calling is that Jania asked me to let you know she was safe."

"She wasn't hurt during evacuation, was she?" Jareth quickly asked.

"Not even a scratch" the protocol droid assured him.

"How is everything now?" Val suddenly spoke up. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere in hyperspace" the copper droid shrugged. "I'm not sure where exactly. Jania is still feeling uneasy. I think she senses something is going to happen, but she won't come out and say it. Not until she knows for sure." GG paused for a moment. "She additionally asked for an update on any progress you made. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but she assured me you would."

All three bounty hunters looked at one another. They knew exactly what the droid was asking about. "We don't really have much of an update for her. Thierry's still going at it, but we can't seem to crack it at all. Tell her we need more time if that's okay."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be" GG quipped causing Jareth to smirk. "All we're doing right now is running from the First Order. We're a little preoccupied at the moment. That file is the last of her worries right now I would say."

Before Jareth or anyone else could say anything, another beeping noise was heard. All three bounty hunters looked down at the bracelets on their wrists. Jareth let out a sigh. He knew what that meant.

"We gotta go" Thierry spoke.

"I know" Jareth nodded. "GG, QE, we have to go. Tell Jania, I'm glad you're all safe. Keep in touch and once you all have a new base, make sure she calls me herself."

"I'll be sure to tell her" the droid said before the communication ended.

* * *

Whenever Jania knew that something was going to happen, and it did, she had to admit she never felt much. It was never a sigh of relief or a sense a pride regardless of it was a good or bad outcome. She just usually felt nothing. Maybe because she had gotten used to it over the years. Maybe she knew that there was a reason as to why something happened, so why mess with fate? Things were meant to happen for a reason.

This time, she hated that she had been absolutely right.

Leia's request to see Poe was not the meeting anyone was expecting.

The slap across Poe's face caused everyone on the bridge to stop what they were doing. Many of the Resistance officers stood stunned, unsure of what to do next. It seemed as though this matter would have been better in private. But the general didn't care. She was infuriated with the pilot and she didn't care who was made aware of it.

Jania felt as though she shouldn't have been watching it when it happened. She quickly adverted her eyes and looked out the window. They had finally come out of lightspeed. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. But all she could focus on was feeling Leia's anger. She didn't blame the general one minute for being upset with Poe. She completely agreed that his Dreadnought plan was reckless. He had ignored her orders to return to the ship. As a result, it had cost the Resistance their entire bombing fleet and they had lost a lot of good fighters. The redhead would have been more shocked if no one was upset by it.

"You're demoted" the general told Poe point blank.

"What? Wait!" he huffed, protesting. "We took down a Dreadnought!"

"At what cost?" she asked him.

Poe couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You start an attack, you follow through" he shot back.

Leia rolled her eyes slightly, her anger growing. "Poe, get your head out of your cockpit!" she told him. He huffed again and turned. She grabbed him and made him look at her. "There are things that you cannot solve by jumping into an X-Wing and blowing something up!" She looked at him pleadingly. I need you to learn that."

With that she turned to leave, but the pilot grabbed her arm. "There were heroes on that mission."

"Dead heroes" Leia snapped in response. "No leaders." She shrugged him off before walking off to continue to deal with other Resistance business.

Poe stood silently as Leia left him to his thoughts. He let out a heavy sigh and felt his blood boil. How could Leia not only demote him but be upset with him over what had happened with the Dreadnought? He had saved the entire fleet. If they hadn't destroyed the vessel, the Resistance could have been destroyed. He had lost people on that mission. Good people who believed in fighting against the First Order. Who believed in the Resistance. They followed him. His comrades were the reason that they had escaped. He had lost them too and Leia acted as though he never gave it a thought.

He looked over and saw Jania standing with her arms crossed, staring out the Raddus's window. She turned her head slightly after a moment, knowing full well that he had been staring. There was a blank expression on her face.

He walked over to her and stood beside her. He kept quiet for a moment, before he turned to her. "Can you believe her?" he asked. "I mean really? We took out a Dreadnought. Who knows what would have happened to us if we hadn't? My plan saved us. The entire fleet could have been destroyed."

Jania kept her eyes out the window and took a deep breath, hoping that what she was going to say wouldn't make things worse. "We don't know that for sure."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Poe's eyes grow wide and he looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious right now. You actually agree with her?" He turned her to face him. "Jania, I just lost my rank because I gave the Resistance another victory. You think I deserve that?"

The redhead's face fell, and she let out a huff. "Stop putting words into my mouth!" she shot back. "I'm not saying you deserved to get demoted. I'm saying that maybe you should have thought things through before you ignored direct orders. Everyone had been evacuated from the surface. We could have made a clean break. But no, you decided that another victory was more important than the lives of the Resistance." She paused for a beat. "What you did out there was scary and reckless. You and the Resistance lost a lot of fighters as a result."

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped at her, frowning. "Those were good people out there who died. Some of them I had known since I joined the Resistance. They were heroes and they died with honor. It's not something I'm taking lightly." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "It's still never easy losing people. Many of them have families. They'll never get to go home. Get to see peace in the galaxy." He let out a sigh. "I don't want their deaths to be for nothing."

Jania reached over and took his hands in her own. She knew that Poe wasn't forgetting about the lives that were lost during the mission. He was dealing with it in his own way. He probably knew that he had to keep moving forward right now. There wasn't time to mourn at all. But he could keep remembering them. Use them as a beacon to keep fighting. To keep going. "I know" she told him softly.

He looked directly at her. "I have so much faith and so much hope in this Resistance. I know we can beat the First Order. I'm sure of it. We have to seize every opportunity we can. I'm standing by my decision in what I did. I don't care if Leia or anyone else for that matter doesn't agree. I do everything with the survival of the Resistance in mind. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

The redhead stayed quiet for a moment as she left Poe's words sink in. There was no use arguing him. She could feel that deep down he thought he was doing the right thing. Though, it wasn't what she herself would have done, did that necessarily make it wrong? She wasn't sure at all. She didn't want to keep fighting him on it. Neither would come out winning and right now this petty argument was the least of their worries. "Okay" she said simply, nodding her head. "I respect that decision. I still might not agree with everything you did, but I'm not going to stand here and try to force you to change your mind. I know how important all of this is to you." She paused for a moment. "I'm still new to all of this. This has been your world for so long and well...mine was something else. I'm still trying to understand how everything works."

Poe gave her a small smirk and shook his head. "I must not know it much better than you right now if I'm clashing with Leia to the point where she's demoting me." He bit his lip and raised a brow. "You're not going to think less of me now that I've been bumped to captain, are you?"

She shot him a playful glare. "Did Leia slap you that hard? Are you really asking me that?" she raised her own brows. "I care about _you_. I fell for _you_. Not your rank. Captain...Commander. It doesn't matter to me. Just as long as you're still that annoying pilot I found in the middle of a desert, that's all I care about."

Poe knew that he was silly asking her that. But he needed something to lift his spirits after his confrontation with Leia. He looked around the bridge. There were too many people around at the moment. Though many members of the Resistance were solely focused on their own work. They weren't paying him any mind. However, it didn't' want to stir any more trouble with Leia than what he already had. He turned back to Jania and sighed. "If there weren't so many people around and Leia wasn't already upset with me, I'd be kissing you right now."

She gave him a small smile and squeeze his hands. "Guess you owe me one then."

He nodded and pulled her hands up to give them a light kiss. "I owe you more than just a kiss, Red. Thanks for listening to me rant sweetheart, and being honest. I appreciate you being straight with me regardless. Nice to know that I can rely on you for that."

In that moment, she felt herself tense up. Immediately, she remembered that she hadn't been honest to him. Not entirely. She still had a wall up when it came to a very important part of her life. She wasn't being straight with him. She wasn't honest. She was keeping secrets and big ones at that.

Poe was entirely wrong about her.

* * *

Finn stood in front of a map looking at the Raddu's coordinates. He had no idea where they were at all. He immediately looked at Leia. "We're really nowhere–deep space," he said. "How's Rey going to find us now?"

Leia looked up to him. She gave him a small smile. For someone who had been right in the middle of the First Order for so many years, it really didn't break his spirit. It was obvious that he was a good person. It was a miracle that someone raised around something so cruel still managed to rise above it. The general lifted up her sleeve to reveal a glowing bauble that was strapped to her wrist.

The former Stormtrooper recognized it immediately. "A cloaked binary beacon."

"To light her way home" she nodded.

He started to walk towards her. "All right" Finn said. "So, until she gets back what's the plan?"

"We need to find a new base" the general told him.

Standing beside her stood another Resistance officer, Commander D'Acy. "One with enough power to get a signal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim."

"And most important, we need to get there undetected" Leia added.

Before anyone else could speak, a loud alarm began blaring throughout the bridge. "A proximity alert" Admiral Ackbar announced loudly as both Jania and Poe ran over to the him.

"They've found us" one of the Resistance officers turned to look at the officers.

"That's impossible" Poe let out a breath.

Once again, the feeling of uneasiness had revealed itself to Jania. She let out a deep sigh. She had been right. They weren't safe. The First Order had found them again. The pilot looked over at her and saw her look of worry and concern, but he also noticed that the redhead didn't seem too shocked and surprised.

"Why do I get the sense that you knew something like this would happen?" he suddenly asked.

Jania looked right at him. "Because you're absolutely right" she said as the schematics of what had come out into hyperspace came onto the displays.

Poe let out a breath and took her hand. "No offense, but I'm starting to hate your feelings and how often you're right."

"Trust me, I'm right there with you. If I could turn it off I would" she breathed out.

The Raddus's holographic displays finally appeared. A massive warship emerged from hyperspace, along with what looked like over a dozen Star Destroyers. At the sight of the of warship, both Jania and Poe's faces fell.

The ship was giant. Bigger than the Dreadnought they had previously encountered. Poe recognized it immediately. He was one of the few that would have. Before they had left D'Qar, intelligence had been brought in regarding some of the First Order's warships. This was the ship in question and he had hoped that the intelligence had been nothing more than a rumor.

Jania on the other hand had no idea about this ship. Immediately, she felt a painful feeling throughout her body. She felt darkness. Anger. Agony. She felt something strong and powerful. She felt herself loose balance, weakening by the second.

"Jania?" Poe frowned at her in concern, grabbing onto her.

She shook her head at him, holding onto him to get her balance. She hadn't felt this strong and dark of a power in a very long time. It was almost unbearable. She sucked in a deep breath. "I'm fine. Snoke's on that ship. I can feel it."

With that sentence, Poe knew that intelligence had been one-hundred percent correct. There was no possibly of mistakes anymore. It wasn't a rumor. It was the truth

"That's Snoke's ship" he breathed out. "You've got to be kidding me." He turned and quickly ran over to the console with Jania still close behind. "Can we jump to lightspeed?" he yelled out.

"We have just enough fuel for one jump" Connix replied immediately.

"Do it fast –we have to get out of here" Poe ordered.

Suddenly, Leia held up her hand, causing everyone to look at her. "Wait" she said grimly. The look on her face made it seem as though she had a deep realization. "They've tracked us through lightspeed."

Everyone stayed quiet, frowning at her. It was Finn who spoke next. "That's impossible."

"Not necessarily" Jania spoke up quickly. "During the days of the Empire, they were trying to create and test hyperspace tracking. But their archives never said whether or not it was successful. First Order could have easily taken up the project and reuse algorithms. It would make sense considering they've modeled tech after the Death Star."

Poe and Finn looked at her with slight wide eyes. However, the pilot was curious, how did Jania know any of that? He wondered when she had come across the Empire Archives. Maybe there was more in there that could be useful to them. He made a mental note to ask her once they were out of this mess. It was curious. Why hadn't she come forward with something like this sooner?

"Yes. And they've done it" Leia nodded after a moment.

"So, if we jump to lightspeed, they'll just find us again and we'll be out of fuel" Finn told the group. "We're trapped. They've got us."

Finn's words snapped Poe out of his thoughts. "Not yet they don't" he shook his head. He went straight for Leia with a cocked eyebrow. "Permission to jump in an X-Wing and blow something up."

Leia almost rolled her eyes at him at that one. "Granted."

Poe hurried off the bridge, but not before he planted a quick kiss on Jania's cheek. She gave him a small smile and a look that told him to be careful. He didn't respond, but the look he gave her promised that he would.

Jania looked down on the console trying to keep calm as much as she could. It would be fine. She had to believe that. Poe knew what he was doing. The X-Wings were great fighters. They could hold their own against the First Order.

However, soon she found herself going numb. She was overcome with a strong urge and suddenly found herself blurting something out of the blue. "They're not going to make it" she breathed. She frowned. She wasn't sure why those words had been forced out of her mouth. She was nowhere near even thinking that. Her thoughts came out of nowhere. But soon another feeling came over her. Something bad was going to happen. To the entire hanger of squadrons. "Poe" she shakily said. Her own eyes went wide before she took off. Poe was in danger.

Finn had heard the words come out of her mouth and saw the look of panic on her face. He knew something was wrong. "Jania?" he called out before running after her.

* * *

Poe ran as fast as he could down the hallway of the Raddus. BB-8 was rolling in front of him a little faster. He had to get to his X-Wing quickly and protect the fleet. He was still working on a plan of what to do. He made the mental note that he would just go with it. At that point, who knows what would be coming after him. He and the rest of the fleet were going in blind.

BB-8 whirled further and beeped loudly at him. "Don't wait for me! Jump in and fire her up!" he told the droid. BB-8 beeped and soon sped up even more before disappearing into the hanger.

The pilot kept running down the hallway and right into the hanger. From the corner of his eye he saw both QE and GG near the entrance. Both droids stopped and watched him run towards his X-Wing. BB-8 was rolling towards the ship when suddenly Poe heard a blast.

Heat and light erupted the hanger and he stopped dead in his tracks as the explosion began. The fire soon engulfed everything, and the blast ended up throwing both Poe and BB-8 straight out of the hanger. Poe landed with a loud thud on the floor and slide all the way to the back wall of the hallway. The BB unit bounced against the floor and the wall, losing his head in the process.

His body was in pain. But he managed to lift himself up enough to look at the damage. Alarm bells were blazing throughout the hall as Poe looked at the hanger in shock. Everything was on fire. Everything was gone. His X-Wing. His comrades. It was impossible for anyone to have survived that blast. His face fell as it began to sink in that he and BB-8 were the only survivors. The hanger doors shut, and he let out a breath. BB-8 rolled around to get his head back on to his body.

"Poe!" he heard a voice say.

He suddenly felt someone grab him, causing him to jump, and looked to see Jania and Finn crouched beside him. "Are you okay?" the former Stormtrooper asked.

"We need to get out of range of those Star Destroyers" Poe groaned out. Finn helped his friend off the ground and was given a nod in thanks. The pilot's attention quickly went to Jania. He rushed over to her and put his hands on her forearms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, exasperated. "Why aren't you on the bridge?"

"I just knew something bad was going to happen" she replied causing him to look at her in concern. "It was different this time though. I knew the squads weren't going to make and it and I just felt like you were about to be in danger. It doesn't matter, are you okay?" She reached up to his face and looked for any signs of trauma or cuts.

"I'm okay sweetheart" he nodded at her. He looked over at BB-8. The droid was in tack, but like him was covered in ash from the fire. "You okay buddy?"

The droid turned and began beeping hysterically, before rolling off. The pair looked and frowned, but soon Jania's eyes caught a silver ball on the ground. BB-8 beeped for them to follow.

"QE!" she yelled out, pulling away from the pilot. She ran over to the silver droid and dropped to the ground. The balls lights were flickering on and off. BB-8 quickly opened some compartments and plugged himself into one of QE's circuits. With a few sparks, the droid suddenly buzzed up and flew right into Jania's arms, beeping hysterically.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi, darling" she spoke. She looked over at BB-8 and gave the droid a smile. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much BB-8."

BB-8 gave her a thank you and then looked over at his friend. QE beeped at the redhead, asking her what had happened. Jania let out a sigh and looked at the silver ball sadly. "First Order found us. There was an explosion. The entire hanger is gone." Her face soon fell. Her ship was in that hanger. That must have meant it was destroyed. But what bothered her more was that both QE and GG had been in that hanger. Her heart stopped. GG. Where was the protocol droid? "QE, where's GG?"

Before anyone else could answer, Poe call out to her. "Red!"

She turned, and her face fell. She quickly stood up and ran over to where the pilot and Finn were standing. She looked down and let out a shaky gasp, covering her mouth. On the ground, scattered in pieces amongst her wires and circuits was GG. She shut her eyes and backed away slowly, shaking her head. "No" she kept repeating over and over.

Poe reached out and pulled her close, trying to comfort her the best he could in that moment. While he and GG hadn't really seen eye to eye on one another yet, he knew how important the protocol droid was to her. Her droids had been her only companions for a long time. It was like losing family. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

Finn looked over at the pair sadly. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment. QE flew over to the droid, beeping for her to wake up. The silver ball beeped sadly, realizing that his friend would not be waking up at all.

Poe pulled himself away from the redhead. A few stray tears had fallen down her face. "Hey, hey" he cooed. "It's going to be okay. We'll fix her. The Resistance has some of the best mechanics. GG's not gone for good. That droid is stubborn. A couple of repairs and she'll be back to her grumpy self."

BB-8 rolled over to the pair, bumping their legs slight. Looking up at Jania, the droid beeped that he would help with repairs too like he had with QE. The redhead let out a shaky laugh and nodded. Poe reached up and wiped the tears from her face. She took a deep breath as he pulled her into another hug. He let out a sigh and looked over to Finn. He looked defeated already.

"What are we supposed to do now?" the former Stormtrooper asked.

"We need to get back to the bridge and figure that out" the pilot said as he pulled away from Jania reluctantly.

They felt the ship shake from blasts of the First Order. The Tie Fighters they had sent out and the Star Destroyers weren't giving up so easily. They were committed to hitting the Resistance as hard as they could. More Tie-Fighters could even be heard from above them inside of the ship.

Poe began to grab Jania's arm for her to leave, but he noticed a strange look on her face. She was staring blankly and in a complete trance. Both he and Finn looked at her in confusion. "Sweetheart?" the pilot spoke.

Jania felt her heart stop and it was almost as though she stopped hearing everything around it. She felt an overwhelming presence in the Force. She felt anger. Hatred. Need. This presence was familiar to her. It was one that had scared her for so many different reasons now that what it had before.

"Ben?" she whispered.

* * *

Kylo Ren flew his Tie Silencer past the Resistance cruiser. He was had successfully destroyed their hanger, meaning that any X-Wings they had were destroyed. There was no one left to defend what was left of the Resistance. They would finally be destroyed once and for all.

He was focused on one part of the cruiser though. "Target the main bridge" he told the assisting Tie Fighters. He had no doubt in his mind that his mother would be on the bridge. It was finally time he finished off the last piece of himself. He was ready. Nothing would cause him to hesitate at all.

Until he suddenly felt something familiar.

Kylo had a chill run up his spine. He felt his breath hitch. He'd know that presence anyone. It was one he used to welcome as a child. "Jania" he breathed out.

He hadn't felt her since Starkiller Base. He had tried searching for her so many times, but he could never connect with her the way he used to. But somehow, fate had allowed them to find one another. But something was strange. This connection felt different. He almost felt as though he wasn't in control. She felt stronger to him. He felt that he was barely hanging onto her with a thread. He wasn't sure why that was the case.

Jania was on the cruiser, safe and alive for the moment. But he could feel that she knew that she was in danger.

Then something snapped in him. He knew that she felt him too. An array of emotions washed over him again. He felt everything from her. Shock. Surprise. Worry. Some anger. But strangely enough he felt her pain and her guilt.

Ren let out a shaky breath. Her emotions felt as though they were suffocating him. He didn't understand the pain and the guilt she was feeling. It was towards him. Why would she be feeling guilty towards him? He wasn't expecting this from her at all. During their last battle, he could feel that she was scared of him. Deemed him a monster nearly. She didn't understand anything that he had done. She had felt that he had betrayed her and everything they had once stood for.

But there was no fear. Only regret.

 _I'm so sorry._

The words were a whisper in his head. He blinked in shock.

It finally sunk in what he was feeling. Everything had to do with him. He was the key to the redhead's emotions in this moment.

That only meant one thing.

Jania's memories had been restored.

She knew the truth now. She knew that she had been lied to. Just like he had told her. He never would lie to her. He cared too much about her to ever lie to her.

"No" Kylo grumbled, trying to shake her away. She was a weakness of his. He had to stop this. He was stronger than she was. He knew it deep down. He was in her head right now.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Where is Skywalker?" he spoke. He took a deep breath and focused.

Yet, Kylo couldn't see anything. He could only feel her. He felt something stopping him. A barrier of some kind. He tried harder, pushing his abilities as hard as he could, but all he could see was darkness. There was nothing.

How was this possible? They had been able to get inside one another's heads without issue before. They were too deeply connected.

There was something else. He flew around the cruiser once more and he felt his blood go cold. There was another presence among them in that moment. Not only did he feel Jania, he felt his mother.

His mother was determined, focused, and weary in that moment and like Jania, she knew that he was there. Perhaps this was why he couldn't get into his former best friend's head. It was because his mother was protecting her. Why couldn't she have had that same attitude when it came to him? He was her son. Her blood. Jania was just some girl.

Kylo Ren decided in that moment to forget everything. Jania and his mother could both go to hell for all he cared. They were poison. His thumb hovered over the trigger of his ship to blast a torpedo to the bridge of the cruiser. He swallowed dryly as he was about to push it.

But he stopped the moment he felt his mother's worry for him. He frowned. She wanted him home. She wanted him to come home.

His thumb pulled away from trigger even more. He couldn't do it. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't pull it.

But one of the other Tie Fighters would.

* * *

Poe reached up to Jania and cupped her face. She was staring right at him, but she had no idea that he was standing in front of her. She had barely blinked. Hadn't even spoke. Still in her trance, he felt himself growing with worry, but also confusion. Who was Ben? Her voice had barely been a whisper, but he was able to hear that name.

He hadn't even noticed that Finn's own eyes had gone wide the second he heard the name as well. He knew that name and he knew exactly who it belonged to. However, by the look on Poe's face, it was clear he had no idea. Did Poe really have no idea that Kylo Ren in reality was Ben Solo, the son of Leia and Han? He decided that it was probably better if he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't his place and honestly, he was more concerned about getting to Rey than anything.

"Jania!" Poe brushed his fingers across her face. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"They've targeting the bridge" she suddenly blurted out before her eyes flicked up to Poe. Kylo Ren may have had trouble getting into her head. But she had no problems getting into his. She knew exactly what he was planning. He was going after Leia.

Both Poe and Finn just started at her. Neither one of them knew what to say or even understood what had just happened.

But soon the pilot realized the gravity of the situation. Their entire leadership was on that bridge. The First Order was trying to destroy them head on. Take out their ranks. "Leia" he breathed out before quickly turning to head back to the bridge with Jania, Finn, and the droids close behind.

* * *

They hadn't even made it halfway to the bridge when the alarm systems sounded last more and Jania let out a loud gasp, stopping dead in her tracks. Poe barely wanted to turn around to look at the redhead. He knew exactly what the alarms meant as soon as he heard them. He didn't want to believe it. It only became a reality when he saw Jania breathing shakily.

Leia was gone.

Everyone on the bridge was gone.

Lieutenant Connix suddenly appeared from down the hallway and went straight for Poe. She had luckily not been on the bridge during the explosion, but she had already known what had happened.

Finn walked closer to the redhead to steady her. She looked as though she was about to pass out and honestly Jania felt like she could. Something was wrong. But it didn't feel as though something bad was going to happen. Something didn't feel right with Leia. She didn't feel any pain. Instead she felt strength. Peace. Hope.

The former Stormtrooper once again stared at the redhead with confusion. Was she always like this, he wondered. She was suddenly with it and the next she wasn't. He really needed to get her to sit down and explain her abilities to him more.

"Uh Jania?" he asked. He watched as she made her way over to a nearby window. From the outside, the remains of the bridge could be seen. She stared at it in silence.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a shift in the Force. It was undeniable. It was Leia. She felt Leia. She knew she did. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Finn. "Leia's alive."

His mouth opened slightly as he looked at her in disbelief. No that was impossible. There was no way anyone could have survived a blast like that. He turned his head slightly over to Poe and Connix. "Uh, Poe...I think you're going to want to hear this."

Poe and Connix stopped mid conversation. He looked to see Jania staring out the window. "She's alive!" she spoke again. She turned her head to him and motioned for him to come look.

He had no reason to doubt Jania. He knew that every time she had a feeling about something, she was usually right. And with what happened in the hanger and to the bridge, it was clear that she was very in tune with her abilities.

Slowly, he approached the window with Connix close behind and looked out into the darkness. He licked his lips, wondering what Jania saw that he didn't. There was nothing out there. Just wreckage and the other ships. He opened his mouth to ask the redhead what was going on when something out of the darkness caught his eye.

It looked like a silhouette of something. But as it got closer, he felt his heart stop. It was a silhouette of a woman floating through space. Immediately, he knew who it was. Once again Jania was right.

Leia was alive.

She was heading straight back for the bridge.

Poe let out a yell for any nearby officers to help him and for someone to get a medic. The group quickly ran towards the bridge. By the time they had gotten there, Leia's fingers had brushed the viewpoint and the outer hatch to the destroyed bridge has closed.

The inner door opened, and the space was filled with air as well as light. She fell unconscious into the pilot's arms as he yelled for the medics once more. The medical droid quickly appeared, and several officers helped put the general onto the medic pad. Another quickly put an oxygen mask over her face.

Jania quickly ran over to Leia and grabbed her hand. She was weak, but she knew deep down that she was strong. She wouldn't give up without a fight. She looked over at Poe and gave him a small nod.

The medics started to push the pad quickly. Jania had no intention of leaving the general and it became clear that Poe didn't either.

"Move! Out of the way everybody. Make room" he yelled out as they started to push her down the hallway.

"Life signs are weak, but she's fighting" one of the medics spoke.

Finn watched as they pushed her out of view. He stayed exactly where he was. However, as they made off with Leia, he noticed something fall off of the general. Walking over, he saw the glowing light. It was the beacon. He crouched down and picked it up off the ground. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. He gripped the beacon tightly before turning to walk off.

This wasn't his fight. It couldn't be.

Rey couldn't come back to this. It was too dangerous. He had to do something.

 **There you have it! Another chapter out for the week. I seem to be doing well with getting you all a chapter at least once a week. I'm not sure I can promise that this will continue to be the case, but at least I'm being consistent for now.**

 **We got a lot going on in this chapter. We got some time with our favorite bounty hunters, the Resistance fighting off the First Order again and a few moments with Kylo and Jania.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always thank you for the reviews from the last and giving me very positive feedback with how different that last chapter was. Keep the feedback coming. I enjoy reading your thoughts and any theories you might have for upcoming chapters.**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Glad you like the chapter! It was a bit different, but I felt like I needed to introduce Luke and establish the beginning of Rey's time with him. She knows that there's one person in the galaxy who's been around him: Jania and slowly we're going to learn what the heck happened between them. I felt that it needed to be fleshed out for certain reasons that will become clear in future chapters. Like I have said before, this story is going to be a bit slower than the first in terms of buildup. We'll be branching outside of Jania and her story, but I'm planning to tie everything together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Poe nodded his head at one of the mechanics and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He had called in a favor with a few of them. Ones he knew he could trust to fix anything with parts and thankfully they were more than willing to help at the moment. GG would be in safe hands and hopefully be repaired soon. He then turned and saw Jania staring blankly at the wall. She seemed as though she was a million miles away.

A lot had happened in the past few hours. Too much. It was a lot to process and to cope with. He was struggling himself. As soon as they took an unconscious Leia to the medics, both were quickly shooed away as they tended to her. They had no clue what condition she was in at the moment. He reached out for her arm. She jumped slightly at the contact and snapped out of her head. She turned to look at him, He gave her a small smile and rubbed her arm. "Hey, I sent some of our best mechanics to get GG. They're going to do everything they can to get her back up and running as soon as possible"

Jania nodded her head in response and took a deep breath of relief. She knew he didn't have to do that. But she was thankful that he did. It meant a lot to her. "Thank you." She then took a step and put her arms around him. He immediately gripped her tightly, putting his own arms around her. He welcomed the hug greatly, he didn't realize how much he needed it until she reached out for him. He gave the side of her head a quick kiss before he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

She felt defeated in that moment and really unsure of anything else to do. Everything felt like a dream. GG had possibly been completely destroyed. Leia was now fighting for her life. She felt Ben for the first time since Starkiller Base. It was too much at once and it scared her more than anything. "I need you to tell me everything is going to be alright" the redhead suddenly whispered.

Poe pulled away from her and looked at her sadly. He reached up and cupped her check with his hand, brushing a thumb against it. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her own. He stayed silent for a moment. He wanted to say those words more than anything, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to say them. How could he when he wasn't even sure it would be? Leia was clinging for her life. Their leadership was gone. He had lost so many friends in this battle. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He took a deep breath. "I need you to tell me the same thing."

The redhead pulled away from him and looked up at him. She gave him a sad smile. "Leia is strong" she whispered.

"Leia is strong" he repeated before chuckling slightly. "And stubborn."

"Very stubborn" she laughed in agreement. She gripped the pilot a little tighter. "We'll figure this out."

"And we'll get through it" he said pointedly. "No matter what happens."

"No matter what happens" she nodded. She took a deep breath, trying to convince herself of the words she was about to speak. She had to believe in them. For Poe's sake at least. Even though, she had no idea what the outcome would be in the end. "Everything will be okay."

Poe stayed silent for a moment before he kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay, sweetheart." He then leaned down and stole a kiss. He owed her one from the bridge, but right now he just needed to feel her as close to him as possible. He needed to forget the uncertainty for a moment. It seemed Jania felt the same because she returned the kiss eagerly. They just needed a moment with one another. Both soon pulled away and she hugged him closer.

She hesitated for a moment. She needed to tell him about feeling Ben. She knew she had to. She felt her body shaking slightly as she pulled away. The pilot looked down and frowned at her, starting to open his mouth. The redhead shook her head. "I felt _him_ again." His eyes immediately went wide, and his breath hitched. "He was in one of the Tie Fighters. He didn't make the shot at the bridge, but he had planned to."

It suddenly made sense to him. She had seemed as though she had been in a trance up before that moment. It was because they were connected again. He felt his blood boil. He hated that she had to go through that. She had no control over it. He knew that, but he didn't like that Kylo Ren could still be so close to her. It was even more dangerous since the First Order was still trailing them. Now it was known that the Knight of Ren was on one of the ships. He swallowed dryly. "Did he get in your head?"

Jania's face suddenly fell into confusion. She hadn't really thought about it until Poe had asked. She had felt Kylo. She knew she did and she knew that he felt her, but the strange thing was, this connection felt different. She didn't feel him trying to push himself into her mind. She frowned. "No" she breathed out. "I...I don't think so." She pulled away from the pilot and began to pace for a moment. "I felt him. Everything. The anger. The rage. He felt me too. And he felt Leia. But I never felt him as I had before. It was different this time."

"Okay?" Poe blinked before he stopped her from pacing.

She bit her lip as she paused for a moment. She was now confusing him and herself. She wasn't sure how to put it into words. "When I was on D'Qar, there were moments where we connected. I could feel him inside my head. It was like this nagging weight. It wasn't really painful, but I could feel it. I knew he was there He could see every thought. Every feeling. But now when we connected, I didn't that way at all."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked in response.

"I don't know" Jania shrugged. "I wish I did. To this day, I don't understand why we were so connected apart from the fact that we were friends."

"He was in love with you" Poe added bitterly, raising an eyebrow. "That's what it comes down to."

She let out a sigh. Poe didn't like knowing that the man who had previously tortured him had feelings for her at one point. Not that she blamed him. He was more than likely right too. "Probably" she nodded. "He's still angry I bet. His emotions were all over the place the moment he sensed my presence."

"I mean you can't really blame the guy. He screwed up and he knows it" he smirked causing her to look at him, frowning. "He lost one of the best people he could have ever had in his life." Poe took her hands. "He lost someone that could have been his. Someone who was loyal. Caring. Beautiful. In a weird way, I should be thanking the guy. His loss is my gain." He flashed her a grin.

She walked closer to him and gave him a smile. "Except I was never his. I was never meant to be" she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"Guess you were just meant for someone else then," he smiled before leaning forward and kissing her again. She didn't say it outloud, but she liked the sound of that. They spent another moment wrapped in one another's arms, kissing over and over, and getting lost in one another. The second they pulled away, they heard beeps from beside and below them.

The pair looked to see BB-8 and QE looking at them. "What's going on buddy?" Poe asked his droid. BB-8 beeped at him quickly in response, causing him to frown. Everyone was being asked to meet at the secondary bridge of the ship. "Why?" The BB unit beeped back in response saying that he didn't know. The pilot let out a huff before looking over at Jania. "Guess we should go then." He pulled away from her and took her hand as they followed the droids.

He had no clue what this meeting would have been about. Perhaps there was news on Leia. Maybe there was a new plan in place. He felt a little better about things, knowing that the entire Resistance was asked to be present. Steps were clearly being taken of what to do next in this run against the First Order. They could only stay out of range for them for so long before they caught up with them or before the ships were out of fuel.

But one question plagued his mind as they walked through the hallway that left him with uncertainty. His mind went back to his conversation with Jania. Something didn't sit right with him at all and this time it had nothing to do with the fact that she and Ren connected again. He was typically uneasy whenever he thought about it, but this time, it was something more. His gut was telling him that there was something he didn't know. If she had felt Kylo Ren during the battle, then why did she call out the name Ben?

* * *

Luke crept quickly through the night straight towards the Millennium Falcon. Quietly as he could, he boarded the ship without being detected by Chewbacca. The Wookie was outside of the ship in front of the fire surrounded by a group Porgs. He hadn't even noticed the Jedi Master slip right past him.

The moment he stepped on board, one part of him felt as though he was living in a distant memory. The other part of him felt as though he was home. The ship was just as he remembered it, even down to the smell.

It was the ship that had changed his life. He had gone from a farm boy to being thrown into the middle of a galactic war. A war that would lead him to his father, his sister, and his destiny. He had many fond memories on this ship. Being with Han, Leia, and Chewbacca.

He wondered what Han would have thought of everything and what he had become.

Luke made his way to the cockpit of the ship, standing right behind the pilot's chair. The lights of the ship turned on. Immediately his eyes went to a pair of dice handing overhead. He reached out for them and gently removed him, turning them with his mechanical fingers. He remembered these well too.

He left the cockpit and made his way to the rest of the ship. It was dimly lit and quiet. Somber really, he thought to himself. It felt as though the ship knew that she had lost her captain. But maybe he was just feeling the loss right then and there. He ended up sitting at the familiar game table, overwhelmed in that moment. It was the same one where he watched C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewbacca play. The table he came too after they escaped the Death Star. After he witnessed Darth Vader kill Ben Kenobi. Revisiting his past had taken a lot out of him. He never expected to think about these things again.

As he sat in silence, it was suddenly broken by a familiar string of beeps. Luke suddenly looked up and, in the darkness, he saw the lights of a droid in front of him.

"Artoo?" he frowned slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light. But sure enough, sitting in the corner of the ship was the blue and white astromech droid, R2-D2. "Artoo!" Luke said happily as the droid rolled towards him, beeping nonstop.

"Yes. Yeah I know" he breathed out as he listened to the droid go on about everything he had done. The droid then squawked angrily at him. "Hey, scared island," Luke shot back. "Watch the language."

The droid then opened on of his compartments out to him and the former Jedi could see that something was in it. Reaching in, he pulled out a small round disc communicator. He frowned at R2, wondering why he had showed him this. The little astromech beeped, urging him to play it.

Luke frowned further but pushed a button. A figure suddenly appeared on top of it and his heart stopped the moment he saw the red hair.

"Hello Luke" Jania greet him with a small smile. "If you're seeing this, it means Rey found you and R2 kept his promise." She paused for a moment. "I'm sure you're surprised to see me. Angry even. It doesn't matter though. You should first know that I remember everything. I remember what you did to me."

He quickly pushed another button and Jania's figure disappeared. His breath hitched.

His suspicions had been confirmed. She had her memories back. She remembered everything. All the lies and deceit he had left her with. She knew the truth.

The Jedi Master his heart sink and the familiar guilt overcome him. He had tried so hard to wipe his past from his mind. To create a clean slate. But he never could. He was foolish to think that he would be able to. The damage was too great. It had cost him everything. What he did to Jania was unforgivable. He barely could stand the sight of his own reflection as a result. It was why he couldn't bring himself to look at the recording or even listen to it. It was too painful. She probably hated him and rightly so. He deserved it. He had been cruel. He had made so many mistakes during his life. Many of those mistakes involved Jania and Ben.

Ben.

He didn't even want to go down that path of memories. That was a whole different story and world of regret he lived in.

R2-D2 whined at him again, causing him to focus his attention. He smiled sadly at the droid. "Old friend, I wish I could make you understand I'm not coming back" he said firmly. "Nothing can change my mind."

The droid turned his head and switched on his holographic protector. A figure suddenly appeared, and Luke quickly realized that it was a recording he knew all too well. It was of his sister. The very same recording that he discovered while cleaning R2 on in his home, so many years ago. The very recording that truly jump started the journey that would forever change his life.

Wearing the white dress he had first met her in, she pleaded for the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars" she began. "Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person..."

Luke's eyes flicked over to the droid in disbelief. "That was a cheap move" he said bitterly. R2 only beeped smugly.

"But my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenboi, you're my only hope."

The recording ended and vanished, leaving Luke and the droid alone in the dark. He stayed silent for a moment as he processed his thoughts. Unfortunately, he knew what he had to do. He suddenly rose from his chair and set out against his better judgement.

* * *

Rey's eyes flew up, awakening her with a start. She looked over to see a figure standing above her on the stone bench where she slept. Her eyes adjusted quickly to see it was in fact Luke staring somberly at her.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Three lessons" he told her before turning. The scavenger sat up slightly "I will teach you the ways of the Jedi and why they need to end." He then walked inside his hut and shut the door.

She sat in shot for a moment before a smile grew on her lips. She was finally getting somewhere with him. She was one step closer to the answers she was seeking. She would be able to understand this power she held. To control it. Hopefully she would be able to convince Luke for once and for all to come back and fight against the First Order.

Things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

The entire Resistance–at least everyone who remained were gathered aboard the bridge. Jania looked across the room and saw holograms of other officers from the other ships present as well. Whatever everyone had been summoned about was important. She figured it had to have been an update of what their plans were next with the First Order tailing them.

Her head turned, and she saw Poe arguing with Vober Dand over reshuffling the remaining Starfighters to protect the ship. On any other day, the argument wouldn't have become so heated, but considering the circumstances, everyone was on edge and stressed. No one really knew what the right answer for anything was. What to truly do. The entire leadership had been lost and the only woman who remained was lying unconscious.

She still felt out of place in this entire group. Part of her wanted to go to Leia or go see where Finn had run off to. But Poe wouldn't hear of anything else. He felt that she needed to be there. This was everyone's fight now he had told her.

That may have been true. But at the moment, it was a fight everyone was losing.

Poe shook his head, clearly fuming as he walked away from Vober with BB-8 on his heels. He motioned for Jania to follow him. She nodded as she walked towards him with her own droid floating close behind.

The pilot took a seat next to C'ai Threnalli and looked up as the redhead at beside him. He gave her a small nudge and a smile. He knew full well that her mind was wandering in the moment. Not that he blamed her at all. She was probably still worried about Leia, but he still couldn't help, but feel that it was more than that. He hadn't forgotten about his curiosity.

How did Jania know anything about the Empire archives? Who was Ben? It kept nagging at him. The question of the archives was something that he felt could be answered easily. Maybe she had access to them when she was training as a Jedi. Perhaps it was something she had come across during her time as the Woman in Gold.

But that name.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out who that name belonged to or why it would be so important to her. The look on her face was of pain and guilt. It was obvious that the name had meaning. She had said it around the time that she had sensed Kylo Ren. Perhaps Ben was another friend from the past, fellow Jedi she trained with. He just couldn't be sure. But he wondered why she hadn't mentioned the name, but then again she really hadn't divulged too much into her past. There was still so much that he didn't know about her. Her memories were still missing as well. Jania Elestren was a puzzle that still had yet to be solved.

But he couldn't worry about that now. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Commander D'Acy stepped forward in front of the group and the conversations amongst the various members soon subsided. She looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "General Organa..." she began with a sad smile. "Leia is unconscious but recovering." She paused for the small mutters amongst the officers. "That's the only good news I have. Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership–they're gone. Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge."

"Oh dear, oh dear" C-3PO cried out.

Poe looked down sadly, feeling as though he had been hit in the gut. He felt a hand reach for his and grip it tightly. He looked over at Jania and gave her a sad, but worried smile. He squeezed her hand in response.

Jania felt a shiver on her spine. She felt the worry and fear in the entire room. It was a little suffocating to her.

"If she were here she'd say, save your sorrow for after the fight" D'Acy continued before taking another pause. "To that end, she left clear instructions as to who should take her place. Someone she's always trusted, and who has her full confidence."

Poe frowned slightly. He knew that a line of succession had to have been in place. Ackbar would have been next in line, but considering the admiral had passed, who was next? He felt his breath hitch at his next thought.

Was it even possible?

Could it be _him_? It was rare that someone could be promoted to that extent, but this was Leia Organa. She didn't follow normal protocols. She always focused more on who she trusted over the hierarchies.

His head perked up as he stared at Command D'Acy. He was positive she was staring at him. He waited with baited breath to hear his name called.

But it never happened.

"Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser Ninka" the commander finally announced.

Jania looked over at Poe as he shifted uncomfortably and let out a breath. He looked disappointed as his face fell. He was hoping it would be him. He felt as though it should have been him. She gave his hand another squeeze. It was perfectly reasonable for him to feel this way. He had been Leia's right hand man. A confidante. Leia had faith in him. If she hadn't, she probably would have found another pilot in the middle of Jakku. She trusted him with anything.

Maybe it just wasn't the right moment for him yet. Leia had to have had her reasons for everything. At least, she hoped she did.

But the redhead had to admit, she would have felt better if Poe had been put in charge.

She watched as a tall, slender woman stepped forward. She was wearing a long brown dress with purple hair. In her hair looked as though she was wearing a silver headpiece. This had to have been Vice Admiral Holdo.

If Jania felt as though she was out of place in the Resistance, this woman looked more out of place than what she did. That much was clear. She seemed too put together compared to the rest of them. She couldn't say that she knew exactly who this woman was or her relationship with Leia. She never recalled hearing anything about anyone with the name Holdo. The redhead's eyes flicked to Poe. He seemed skeptical of her immediately. But he seemed as though he had more knowledge of who she was. In contrast, some of the other officers looked confused or just in shock.

"Thank you, Commander" Holdo nodded to her with a half-smile. She stayed quiet for a moment as her eyes scanned the entire group. "Four hundred of us on three ships. We are the last of the Resistance, but we're not alone." She paused before she spoke again with more conviction. "In every corner of the galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol and they put their hope in it."

Hope. There was that word again the redhead thought silently. Was there any hope left, the redhead wondered? She was struggling to come to an answer.

"We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic" the vice admiral said firmly. "That spark –this Resistance–must survive. That is our mission." She took a deep breath. "Now, to your stations, and may the Force be with us."

The Resistance officers began to move once Holdo was finished. Conversations started back up and many took the new leader's words to heart and began the trek to their respected stations.

Poe on the other hand stood seated and looked at everyone with raised eyebrows. Did no one think to question what they were going to do next? What about the First Order? What were they going to do about them? He leaned toward C'ai. "That's Admiral Holdo?" he asked in disbelief. "Battle of Chyron Belt, Admiral Holdo?" C'ai just shrugged and asked Poe what the issue was.

The pilot titled his head. "Not what I expected."

"Who is she exactly?" Jania suddenly spoke up causing him to look at her. "I've never heard of her."

"Amilyn Holdo. She's an old friend of Leia's" he replied before biting his lip, struggling with how to explain the woman to her. "She's been known to be a bit unconventional–eccentric." With that he quickly got up from his seat to walk towards the vice admiral. C'ai called out in protest.

Jania sat back in her seat and let out a huff. "Well that doesn't tell me anything." BB-8 beeped at her as the droid began to roll down the steps beside her, asking what Poe was going to do. QE beeped, wanting to know as well.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good" she replied before standing up herself. She walked towards the center of the room and stopped as Poe approached Holdo.

"Vice Admiral" he called out following her. "Commander Dameron." However, the admiral really paid no mind to him and kept going about her business with D'Acy and the other surrounding Resistance officers. "With our current fuel consumptions, there's a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range of those Star Destroyers."

Holdo's lips formed a small smile, but she kept her eyes on her task. "Very kind of you to make me aware." She leaned towards D'Acy. "Let's give me those fuel projections."

He just stared at her in shock and gave a quick glance to Jania with wide eyes. She had her arms crossed as her own face fell. Did Holdo even really care about the issue at hand "And we need to shake 'em before we find a new base, so what's our plan?" he continued.

That finally got Holdo's attention and she turned to look at him. "Our plan, _Captain_?" she began to walk before turning back to him. "Not Commander, right? Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you? For your Dreadnought plan, where we lost our entire bombing fleet?"

QE beeped quietly at Jania as the redhead's eyes went slightly wide. She gave the droid a quick shush. Poe stood, astonished. Completely silent for a moment as he tried to figure out how to defend his actions.

He walked straight up to Holdo, standing directly in front of her. "Captain. Commander. You can call me whatever you like. I just want to know what's going on."

Holdo gave him a smile that seemed condescending. "Of course, you do. I understand" she told him. "I've dealt with plenty of trigger-happy fly boys like you. You're impulsive Dangerous. And the last thing we need right now." The pilot's face fell as he let her words sink in. "So, stick to your post and follow my orders."

With that, Holdo walked away from him without another word. His eyes went wide, and he shook his head. He then looked over at Jania.

She noted how defeated he looked. Confused. Worried. She felt uneasy herself. Admiral Holdo was no Leia Organa. Almost complete opposites.

He walked towards her quickly. "Let's get out of here" he said pleadingly. She kept silent but nodded. She wasn't going to argue with that at all. He took her hand and they turned to leave the bridge.

"You're Jania Elestren, aren't you?"

The pair turned back to see Admiral Holdo staring them both down. She was looking directly at the redhead, waiting for an answer.

"I am" she finally managed to get out.

"Could I speak with you?" the vice admiral asked, giving her a small smile.

Jania tensed up immediately felt Poe grip her hand tightly, almost as though he wasn't going to let her go. What would the Vice Admiral want with her of all people? She swallowed and nodded again. "Of course."

Holdo's eyes flicked to the pilot and she gave a slight smirk. "Privately, if you don't mind."

It was Poe's turn to tense up. He didn't like the thought of leaving Jania alone with this woman at all. He didn't trust her, especially after the conversation he just had. However, she turned her head to look at him. She gave him a nod and a pleading look. His face fell, but he nodded his head. He slowly pulled away from her reluctantly. "I'll wait for you" he whispered. He gave Vice Admiral Holdo one last look before he motioned for QE and BB-8 to follow him.

Holdo began to walk towards her. "I see the rumors I've heard about you and Captain Dameron are true" she gave her a smile. "Not only are you quite close, but he's very protective over you."

Her heart started beating a little faster at that comment. She was foolish to think that her relationship with Poe wouldn't get around the Resistance. That they had become a topic of gossip amongst the lower ranks. It was clear they were together, even though they made sure not to let their interactions disrupt any operations. So far, they hadn't, but she wouldn't have thought the leadership would gossip about such things.

"I guess" Jania finally spoke, shrugging.

Holdo gave her another smirk and clasped her hands together. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things from Leia."

The redhead once again was taken aback by the vice admiral's comments. Leia must have told her about her connection to the map and finding Poe. At least that's all she hoped the general had said. She tried her best to hide any concern of worry on her face. "I'm sorry to say I can't say the same" she replied. "I wasn't aware of who you are, and I still don't. The Resistance and its members are still new to me. I'm still...adjusting."

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Holdo told her quickly shaking her head. "I can't imagine how overwhelming everything must be for you. It sounds like while you have been deep in all of this, you've really only. It's perfectly natural to take some time to adjust." She paused for a moment. "I'm sure Captain Dameron has been helping you in any way he can. He seems to enjoy that" she smirked once more.

Jania didn't like the tone of her voice in that statement. It was once again condescending. Almost as though she was looking down at Poe for trying to take an interest in plans or be helpful. She crossed her arms and looked directly at Holdo. "What exactly can I help you with Vice Admiral?"

Holdo walked closer to her. "Leia made me aware of who you were and of your abilities. I know how important you are to one another. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but I suspect you must be going out of your mind with worry right now" she said before pausing. She took a deep breath. "I know I'm not Leia. But I just want you to know that if you feel like you sense something, you can come to me at any time. I want you to feel comfortable to do that."

The redhead's brows raised as she stared at Holdo a little skeptically. She didn't know this woman at all. Why would she feel comfortable coming to her whenever she sensed something?

It was almost as though Vice Admiral Holdo knew exactly what she was thinking. "Under normal circumstances, I would want to build that trust, but considering we're not in normal circumstances, compromises must be made" she reached out and took Jania's hands. "You have amazing gifts. You been of great service to this Resistance and I hope you will continue to do so. I don't want you to feel more out of place with this organization. You shouldn't feel out of place. We all have the same goal here."

"And what is that currently goal exactly?" the redhead finally spoke in an attempt to hopefully get a sense of what the plan was exactly.

Holdo chuckled. "To restore the Republic and bring peace and prosperity back to the galaxy." She let go of Jania's hands. "Just think about everything, at least will you? You know where to find me. If you'll excuse me, I really must get back."

Jania swallowed a lump in her throat and only nodded to the Vice Admiral. She was given one last smile, before she went to leave.

"Oh, and Jania?" Holdo turned back to her. Her face had turned serious and stoic. "I trust Captain Dameron won't be an issue." With that she turned and quickly shuffled off to deal with more pressing matters.

The redhead let out a puff of air before she began to make the trek off the bridge to find Poe. Vice Admiral Holdo was something else and honestly Jania had no clue what to make of her. She didn't feel that something was off about her, but yet something told her that she needed to keep a close eye on the Resistance leader.

 **Alright another chapter in the bag! Thank you all for the response from the previous chapter. Really glad everyone seems to be enjoying it!**

 **I want to give you all a small life update because pretty soon things could change. I recently applied for a job and am due to hear on the 10** **th** **whether or not I got it. It will require me to move from where I'm living to a completely different state. I'm not sure on all the details just yet, but if I do end up getting it, chances are updates may be a little slower. I felt confident in the interview, but that doesn't mean I'll get it. A lot of things are going into this decision and I'm not sure how this organization will make their decision. I'm really trying not to act like I'm getting this job, but considering I've been very consistent at updating, I'd rather you all know about it sooner than later.**

 **I will also post a message on my profile and on my Tumblr (which is my username) so I don't leave you guys completely hanging. Please also feel free to PM if you would like an update as well or leave another review if there's some time where I've not given a new update. I am going to do everything I can to keep you in the loop, but I have a feeling that I may end up having to pack up everything and get moved fairly quickly. So please forgive me, but know I am committed to finishing this story.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Read and review. I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Always good to hear from you and glad you enjoyed the chapter. I have to admit; Jareth and the rest of the bounty hunters will not be involved as much in this story as they were in the first. However, we will still see them from time to time. I had entertained the idea of them being on Canto Bight, but I felt like the Canto Bight scene was a little long in the film and really thinking about it, they would have just really been shoved in there. But I have a better plan for them. As for Poe and Jania, yeah this won't be the last disagreement they're going to have. The truth is going to come out and it will come out soon. That's all I'm going to say. We'll finally meet Rose in the next chapter. I thought about ending this chapter with her introduction but opted to end it where I did instead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Poe paced back and forth in the hallway, fuming as he waited for Jania to finish speaking to Vice Admiral Holdo. BB-8 and QE were beeping amongst themselves, but still watching him walk up and down the hallway. He couldn't believe this was the position the Resistance was in. This woman who had no known plan was now their leader? This was the woman that Leia wanted to be put in charge if something had happened to her and the rest of their leadership? It made absolutely no sense to him.

Vice Admiral Holdo was suppose to be a hero. But right now, she was acting like the opposite. It felt like she was running from the battle instead of facing it head on.

His head shot up when he saw Jania emerge from the bridge. She looked nervous. Uncomfortable even. She gave him a small smile as she walked quickly towards him. He met her halfway through the hallway and pulled her close, holding her tightly.

She smiled softly to herself before she kissed his cheek, holding him a little tighter herself. She could feel that he was worried about her. The redhead pulled away from him slightly. "I'm okay" she whispered. She took a deep breath. "That woman is intimidating, but does she have great hair. She..."

"Not here" he cut her off, shaking his head. "I don't want to risk the possibility of someone eavesdropping." She frowned slightly at his response. Poe was paranoid now. In the short time she had known him, she had never seen him like this at all. He had to have been very worried about everything now. Jania stayed silent but nodded as the pilot took her hand and led her down the hallway.

* * *

Where the pair ended up, didn't surprise the redhead at all. In a way, she almost felt as though Poe had read her mind. They had ended up in Leia's quarters, which had now become a makeshift medical area for her. The room was quiet apart from the beeping of the medical machines every few seconds. No one else was in the room other than C-3PO, who was keeping a watchful eye on the unconscious general.

The protocol droid greeted the pair as they walked over to Leia with QE and BB-8 at their heels. Clad in white, she had a bandage around her head and looked to be as though she was sleeping peacefully. Jania crossed her arms, hugging her body. She still couldn't believe that this had happened. That Leia had even managed to survive what had happened to her.

But then again it was Leia Organa. She was strong with the Force. Stubborn. She had survived the days of the Empire and capture so many times. It would take a lot to knock her down and out the fight permanently. The redhead knew she had to keep hope that she would be okay. She felt Poe put and arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

Looking over at him, he gave her a sad smile before he kissed her forehead. He looked just as worried as what she felt.

"Any updates Threepio?" Poe suddenly asked turning his head to the droid.

"I'm afraid not Captain Dameron" C-3PO replied. "The medical team have done all they can for her and made her comfortable. It's up to Princess Leia to wake up now. But I feel so hopeless. Who knows when that will happen. Oh, how I wish Master Luke were here."

Poe immediately felt Jania tense up under his touch. He frowned slightly and watched as she shrugged away from him. She turned and walked over to one of the nearby tables and took a seat. She looked worried and once again almost as though something else was plaguing her mind.

That nagging feeling in his gut had returned. Something else was at play here with her.

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked closer to her. "What did Holdo want with you?" he finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room.

Jania stayed silent for a moment and took a breath. "To be honest, I'm not really sure" she replied before looking over at him. "She made it known that I could feel comfortable here. Comfortable around her. She asked me to come to her if I sensed anything."

His eyes went wide and looked at her in disbelief. "So, she wants you to report to her?" Poe exclaimed looking at her angrily. "She wants to use your abilities?" He stayed silent for a moment and his lip curled, angrily as he shook his head. "No, you're not doing that. No way in hell you're going to do that." He stayed quiet again and looked at her pleadingly. She had been too quiet for his own liking and the look on her face made it seem as though she was planning on doing it. His face fell again. "You're not actually considering it are you?"

The redhead took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know yet" she replied.

"Jania, you can't be serious!" Poe shot back at her as he stormed towards her. "This woman can't even be bothered to tell us a plan. Why should you be so open with her, if she won't give the rest of us the same courtesy?"

She looked over at him and huffed. "So, I'm just supposed to keep quiet?" she looked at him angrily. She shook her head and stood up from the table, crossing her arms. "Poe, I don't know if you've noticed, but usually when I feel something, good or bad, it comes true. It's a pattern. Not a coincidence. What if I feel something and just stay silent? What if my silence causes us to lose more people, Poe? I can't handle that. It's hard enough that I couldn't even save Leia until it was nearly too late." She plopped back down in the chair. "I hate these abilities'" she breathed shakily. "Why even have them if I can't use them to save people?"

Poe looked at her sadly. He was an idiot in that moment. It was stupid and unfair of him to ask her to consider keeping silent if she felt something was off. She carried the weight of the world when she knew something was about to happen. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it had to feel. "Hey" he whispered walking over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up before pulling her close. He kissed the side of her head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask something like that of you. It's not fair of me. I'm being a jerk and taking out my frustrations of Holdo out on you and I shouldn't. I...I just don't trust her."

Jania pulled away from him slightly and looked at him. "Neither do I" she said softly. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I can feel how worried you are. I'm worried too. The First Order is on our trail. We're down in numbers. Fuel reserve isn't great. This situation is going from bad to worse." She paused, biting her lip. "But the situation is what it is. Maybe we just have to make do with what we have for the time being." She took a deep breath. "She's not Leia and she will never be, but there must be a reason as to why Holdo was put in charge. We have to believe Leia had her reasons and I've never doubted her. You've never doubted her either, so why start now? We'll figure it out. I haven't had a bad feeling for a while. You know I don't have control over these abilities. Who knows if I'll have another one again. Maybe I won't and then I won't need to go to Holdo."

The pilot let her words sink in for a moment as he stayed silent. In a way she was right. He couldn't ask Jania to keep silent if she did have a bad feeling and maybe she wouldn't have one. Perhaps they were out of the danger for now. But his own gut was telling him otherwise. This entire situation didn't make any sense to him. He would never be able to trust Holdo as long as Leia was unconscious. Oh, how he wished she was awake. Then he could simply as her why Holdo was put in charge of the entire fleet. It would ease his mind and his conscience. His eyes flicked over to Jania. "Do me a favor" he finally spoke. "If you get a bad feeling, please tell me first before you go to Holdo."

"Of course, I'll tell you" Jania replied, frowning slightly. "Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"No reason" Poe quickly shook his head. "I just mean that if you do feel something, we can just figure out how to tell Holdo in the best way possible. Just so we know how to prepare. I don't want us to lose anyone else either." Before Jania could respond he leaned forward and gave her a brisk kiss. Then he pulled away and hugged her closely, his hand cradling her head, and running his fingers through her locks.

He was stupid. He should have said something about how he was suspicious at the moment. How he thought she was hiding something from him. He didn't want there to be secrets between them, but he couldn't help but feel that they were.

Unbeknownst to him, Jania was worried herself. Did he suspect that something? It was unlike him to ask her to tell him something. Maybe he felt their trust had been broken. That she had been hiding something from him. He couldn't know the truth, could he? She hugged him a little closer.

"We'll get through this" she heard him whisper.

"We'll get through this" she answered.

The sudden sound of the door to Leia's quarters opening cause the pair to pull away from one another. BB-8 beeped along with QE. Finn suddenly appeared and breathed a heavy side of relief. Beside him stood a woman with dark hair with a wide-eyed expression on the pair. Jania had to admit she had never seen the woman before, but the expression on her face made her feel like this woman knew her.

"Finally!" he breathed out. "I've been looking everywhere for you both! We need to talk to you!"

"What's going on?" Poe frowned at the pair.

"Who's your friend?" Jania commented motioning to the woman beside Finn.

"This is..."

"I'm Rose" she blurted out quickly before her eyes went wide. "Wow" the woman suddenly beamed in complete awe, staring directly at the redhead. "You're...you're Jania Elestren. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person. I mean I've seen you around base for the past few days and wanted to talk to you." She paused for a moment for a breath before continuing to speak even faster. "But that would have been weird for me to go talk to you, right? I mean of course it is, why would you want to lowly maintenance worker like me. I'm nobody. You're somebody. You gave the Resistance the hope they needed after such a long time. You protected the map to Luke Skywalker. You were with him at one point! You saved Poe from being stranded on Jakku. You're amazing. You're such a badass."

Jania almost chuckled at Rose. She gave her a small smirk. "You're being far too kind. I've really not done anything too spectacular" she replied.

"No, you have!" Rose shook her head. "You've done so much. Oh my gosh, if my sister, Paige could only see this now. She admired you a lot too. She thought you were just the greatest. You kept fighting against the First Order despite not even having your memories or as an understanding as to why. It takes a lot of courage to do something we don't fully understand."

The redhead crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably. This girl was making her out to be some sort of hero. If only this Rose girl knew the truth. If only the entire Resistance knew the truth, then what would they think of her?

The pilot's eyes narrowed at Rose. Paige. He knew that name all too well. "You're Paige Tico's sister, aren't you?" Poe suddenly spoke up.

Rose's face fell. Her sister has been the last bomber during the Dreadnought battle. Had it not been for her sacrifice, the entire fleet would have been destroyed. Paige believed in the Resistance so much, that she was willing to give her own life for it. She slowly nodded her head at the pilot.

His face fell. In a way he was responsible for the death of Paige. It was his plan after all. "I...I'm sorry about Paige."

Rose took a deep breath. "My sister and I both knew what we signed up for. She was doing her job with the squadron. She was protecting the Resistance" she smiled with pride. "I'm proud of her. I just want to make sure she didn't die for nothing."

"We'll make sure she doesn't" Poe nodded at her. He looked over at Finn and then back at Rose. "So are either of you going to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

"Just give it to me one more time, simpler" Poe said looking directly at Finn.

Finn stood directly before the pilot and nodded his head before he began to repeat his plan. "So, the First Order's tracking us from one Destroyer, the lead one" he explained.

"So, we blow that one up?" Poe interrupted causing C-3PO to turn around and stare at him.

"I like where your head's at, but no. They'd only start tracking us from another Destroyer" the former Stormtrooper replied.

"But if we can–" Rose tried to interject before she was cut off by Finn.

"But if we sneak on board the lead Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realizing then we can–"

"They won't realize it's off for one systems cycle" Rose cut in. "About six minutes." She walked over to the console and began to press some buttons as holograms began to appear.

"That buys the Resistance fleet a quick window to jump to hyperspace, untracked" Finn finished.

"And escape!" C-3PO pipped in happily. "Brilliant."

Poe turned his head and watched as Rose pulled up schematics of the possible plan as Finn ticked off the elements of the plan on his fingers.

"Sneak on board. Turn off the tracker. Our fleet escapes before they realize" he finished.

Poe sat silently for a moment as he absorbed the new information. He began calculating the odds the best he could. It seemed like a crazy plan, but maybe they needed crazy right now. It was really the only suggestion anyone had given since Holdo took charge. BB-8 on the other hand was already on board and began beeping, excitedly.

"You don't get a vote," Poe told him in response, looking at the droid. QE beeped beside him. "And neither do you" the pilot raised his brows. He turned back over to Rose. "What do you think?"

"Somehow the fact that this was all my idea got lost in the telling" she replied, raising a brow. "But if he gets us to the tracker, I can shut it down. I think it would work."

"Hm" Poe took a breath and stood up. He took a quick look over towards Leia. Beside her sat Jania. She hadn't said a word at all and honestly Poe had a feeling she wasn't even listening. Not that he really blamed her at all. In this moment, she was more worried about Leia being okay than anything else. She probably still had Holdo's odd request on her mind too. The pilot turned back towards Rose and Finn. "How'd you two meet?" he asked pointing between them.

"Just luck" Rose smirked, knowing full well it was more than that. She figured it would be for the best that she kept the story of how she and Finn met to herself. She had caught him trying to flee the ship in an escape pod. He was only concerned with trying to make sure his friend, some girl named Rey was safe and sound. She found it cowardly more than anything. Her sister hadn't died for someone to flee when they were needed most. But at the same time, had she not found him, they wouldn't have managed to come up with this plan together. She had the knowledge of working with trackers and he had the knowledge of being on the Destroyers. They were useful to each other.

The pilot turned and walked over towards Leia and Jania. "Good luck?" he asked.

"Not sure yet" she replied simply.

"Poe, we gotta do this. It'll save the fleet and it'll save Rey" he heard Finn say from behind.

He reached out and took Leia's hand before he took a deep breath. Jania looked up to him. He gave her a sad smile. "You hear everything?"

She nodded. "Yeah I've been listening."

"What do you think we should do, sweetheart?" he asked softly. He pulled his hand away from Leia and reached out for her shoulder. He rubbed a hand gently against it.

The redhead reached up for his hand and squeezed it gently. She looked over at Leia. She felt hopeless. What was the best option for this situation? Was it this plan? She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "I don't think I'm the best person to ask."

"I think you are" he told her pointedly. "Do you feel anything about this plan?"

Jania looked over at Finn and Rose for a moment. They stared quietly at her. Finn looked almost as though he was hoping that she would be on board, but Rose looked almost at her in curiosity. The redhead shut her eyes and let out a deep sigh as she tried to focus her senses. Her eyes opened after a moment. She frowned slightly. "I don't feel anything with it. I just feel like we're stuck in a limbo. There's no right or wrong answer right now."

Poe frowned at her as well. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged and stood up in front of him. "I'm not sure. Perhaps, I'm not meant to. Maybe this is something we have to figure out amongst ourselves."

He stayed silent for a beat. "So, are you on board with this plan or not?" he asked her, pointedly.

Jania licked her lips. "This plan is risky. Very risky. It's a little on the insane side too." Poe's face fell for a moment. He felt his heart stop. He was worried that Jania was going to shoot down this plan completely."But it's the only plan we have right now" she continued. "We could use a little insane right now. I'm for it cause it's the only plan we got. So if you think it could work, I'm with you then. "

"If I may be the sole voice of reason, Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan" C-3PO suddenly interjected.

Poe stood in front of Jania and his eyes flicked over to Leia. He knew what he had to do. He looked back over at the redhead and he smiled broadly. "You're right Threepio. The plan is need to know and she doesn't."

"That wasn't exactly what I–" the protocol droid objected.

Poe turned and walked over to the console. "All right, you guys shut down that tracker, and I'll be here to jump us to lightspeed" he explained, pushing a few buttons. "The question is how do we sneak the two of you onto Snoke's Destroyer?"

"We steal clearance codes" Rose suggested.

Finn's face fell as he shook his head. "No, they're biohexacrypted and scrambled every hour" he sighed and sat down. He looked up at Poe. "We can't get through their security shields undetected. _Nobody_ can."

Poe stood quietly for a moment. Finn was right. Nobody here was going to be able to get through the security shields. This plan was over even before he started. He looked up to see Jania walking towards the group. She had a hand under her chin and as he looked over her, his eyes stopped on one thing in particular. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. She frowned at him and looked to where he was pointing.

Her bracelet.

Her eyes went wide slightly, and she looked at him. It was clear that they had the same idea going through their heads.

She needed to make a call to her dear little brother.

* * *

Jareth ducked behind a wall and pointed his blaster towards the coming blasts in front of him. He moved behind it, avoiding any blast and took a deep breath before he turned and went head first into the battle.

Today was one of the days where he wondered how he truly ended up in this life. But at the same time, it was one of those days where he couldn't imagine doing anything else. It was risky. It was dangerous. But it was a hell of a ride. It was exciting.

He looked over to see Val fighting someone avoiding blasts. Unbeknownst to her, someone was coming up from behind her to strike "Val! Behind you" Jareth yelled out before shooting at the figure. The female bounty hunter quickly turned around kicked the figured and shoved them to the ground, knocking them out cold. She ran towards Jareth and took cover behind him.

"This is not how I imagined today going" she huffed loudly. "What happened to this being a quote easy mission?"

"Easy? With Maz?" Jareth replied smirking. "Since when have we ever had an easy mission when it came to her?"

The brunette made a face and shrugged. "Touché."

Another loud blast caused the pair to fall to the ground. Thierry suddenly appeared from behind them, breathing heavily as he shot out into the distance. "There you two are!" he exclaimed. "Easy mission my ass. This is a disaster."

"Where's Maz?" Val called out.

"She told me she could handle herself. Told me to come after you. I didn't argue" Thierry told them. "You know how she hates it when we argue with her. That in itself is a losing battle."

Before anyone could respond, a loud beeping noise was heard. Immediately Jareth frowned and looked down at his wrist. It was his bracelet. Jania was calling him. His heart stopped for a moment. Did something else happen?

"Oh, you got to be kidding me right now!" Thierry groaned loudly. "Of all the times your sister has to call."

The bounty hunter had to agree with his friend on that one. His sister's timing was impeccable. But he wasn't going to ignore it. It could have been important. Something could be wrong. He shot in front of him a few times before he ducked for cover. "Cover me!" Jareth called out to both Thierry and Val as he began to press the buttons on his bracelet.

After a moment, a hologram of his sister appeared along with her boyfriend and two others. The bounty hunter immediately recognized one of the figures as Finn, the former Stormtrooper. The other one clad in a Resistance jumpsuit, he did not recognize. He wondered who she was.

"Hi Jania!" Val greeted her, happily.

"Not a good time, sis" Jareth replied, somewhat huffily, rolling his eyes as well.

"Yeah, we'll it's not a great time for us either" she shot back. She frowned slightly as she watched her brother turned and shot off in another direction. "Where the hell are you guys right now?"

"Oh, don't even get us started" Val huffed before turning to shoot at something.

"That's what you called to ask me?" he turned back to her in disbelief. "I know I told you to call for anything, but if you only called to chit chat, this is not the time for it–"

"Is Maz with you?" the redhead cut him off.

"Maz?" Jareth frowned at her. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, so that's why she called" Thierry fell right beside his friend. "Doesn't even want to talk to us. Wants to go straight to the boss lady. Nice to see you too Jania. I mean you call us to ask us to check into–"

"She's here!" Jareth and Val cut their friend off. They looked at him with wide eyes. Thanks to Thierry, his sister's cover would have been blown. He didn't know if she had told Poe the truth yet, but if she hadn't, it wasn't something that he needed to hear from them.

"We need to talk to her" Jania interjected, pleadingly. "And now. It's important!"

Jareth licked his lips and looked at his sister. From her face, he could tell that it was urgent. Something wasn't right at all. He nodded his head before getting up to shoot at an incoming blast.

* * *

"Could I do it?" Maz Kanata asked on the screen appearing out of the darkness with a blaster in hand. "Of course, I could do it. But I can't do it. I'm a little tied down right now." She began to blast some shots from the distance, not seen on the com. She avoided some of the incoming blasts.

It had taken Jareth a few moments to get a hold of the Pirate Queen, but he managed to find his benefactor so they could explain their situation to her. Jania couldn't believe what her brother was in the middle of right now. But he was a bounty hunter after all. She had a bounty on her own head and he went after for it. She wasn't sure why she was surprised. Maybe the reality of what her brother did was hitting her. She watched as he shot at some incoming blasts behind Maz.

"Maz, what is happening?" Finn suddenly asked frowning as he watched the blast fire around her.

"Union dispute. You do not want to hear about it" she replied. "But lucky for you, there's exactly one guy I trust, who can crack that kind of security." She cocked her blaster and starting shoot and dodging more fire. "He's a master codebreaker, an ace pilot. A poet with a blaster."

"Oh my! It sounds like this codebreaker fellow can do everything" C-3PO pipped in.

Maz chuckled to herself and smirked. "Oh yes, he can." She thought fondly about all of the capers and exploits they had worked on together. This man was truly something else. Jareth made a face on the screen and looked as though he was gagging. The bounty hunter seemed to know even more than what the Pirate Queen voice.

"And he's sympathetic to the Resistance" she continued. You'll find him with a red plom bloom on his lapel rolling at a high stakes table in the casino on Canto Bight."

"Canto Bight?" Poe exclaimed.

Jania's eyes went wide at the name of the familiar city. "Oh no" she groaned out loud. QE flew beside her and started beeping hysterically. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. Great, just great, she thought to herself silently.

Poe looked over at in confusion as did Finn and Rose. It seemed as though the notion of Canto Bight was causing some sort of reaction out of her.

"Hey, sis!" her brother called out. "Wasn't Canto Bight where you ended up robbing a cargo ship belonging to some bounty hunter from Ord Mantell and nearly took out the casino in the process?"

QE beeped that he was right, and the redhead groaned loudly. "Shut up you brat!" She couldn't believe that of all the places they had to go, it was one where she was still wanted for her days as the Woman in Gold. Jania knew she had made a name for herself. Hell, she'd never deny that she caused problems, stole, and cheated often during her time, but she had hoped that she was going to be able to move past it. Today wasn't that day though.

"She what?" Poe suddenly commented looking at her, smirking slightly. "You never told me that."

"It was nothing" Jania shook her head, making a face.

"Yeah, sure it was nothing! You doing that was how Maz got first wind of you. That's what caused us to go after you." her brother laughed loudly as he fired some more shots. "You know you're still wanted there right?"

"Good to know, I haven't been forgotten" Jania rolled her eyes glaring at him. "Do we seriously have to go to Canto Bight for this?"

Poe's face fell, but not due to his newfound knowledge about Jania's history with Canto Bight. The planet, Cantonica was a long way off from where they were. It was going to take time and he wasn't even sure they had time. Fuel was running out and fast. "No, no...that's..." he spoke up. "Maz, is there any way we can take care of this ourselves?"

Maz looked around the battlefield and shook her head. "Sorry kiddo, this is rarefied cracking. You wanna get on that Destroyer, I only know one option––find the master codebreaker." She then activated the jetpack she was wearing and ascended into the sky.

Jareth looked at the group and over at his sister. "Jania, I'll be in touch. Good luck to you all!" With that the transmission ended and the group stood silently, unsure of what to say or do next. They had gone to Maz for a chance to figure out how to sneak onto Snoke's ship. While she had given them a way of doing that, it was not the ideal way that they wanted to go about it. But they really didn't have much of a choice.

It was Finn who made the first move. He turned to Poe and held out his hand. The pilot looked at him strangely, but soon saw the light blue light. He was handing Rey's beacon to him. He could tell that Finn's mind was made up. Someone had to go to Canto Bight and he decided that it needed to be him. Poe looked over at Jania, who only nodded her head. He turned back to the former Stormtrooper and took the beacon.

* * *

Jania couldn't tell what Poe was feeling in regard to sending Finn and Rose to Canto Bight. There were moments where he seemed sure of himself. Confident that this plan would go off without a hitch. But standing in the hanger with the pair and listening to him going over the plane one more time, she had a feeling that he was nervous. This plan was a big risk. She herself wasn't even sure if this was the best course of action. Maybe Vice Admiral Holdo knew what she was doing. Maybe there was a plan in place and it was a matter of the less people knowing, the better.

Part of her thought back to Leia. She knew Holdo better than anyone. There had to be a reason she was to take care if something happened to her. She clearly trusted this purple-haired woman and Jania trusted Leia. Who was she to doubt her?

But the redhead didn't trust Holdo. Not because she wasn't Leia, but because she didn't know the woman. Maybe if she had heard Leia speak about her or even have met her before this crisis, her feelings would have been different.

She couldn't think about what if's though. It was pointless. Holdo was in charge and she couldn't ask Leia the questions she wanted to. She had to go along with this plan regardless. There would be no talking Poe out it.

However, what worried her more is that she couldn't feel anything regarding this plan. It was unusual for her. Very unusual. Typically, she would at least get a feeling that made her feel uneasy.

This time there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It worried her. She wondered if she was too distracted? Her mind had been all over the place. Perhaps, she just really needed to focus and clear her head. She would feel something soon...at least she hoped so.

Silently, she looked over at Poe who was still speaking to Rose and Finn. Rose looked utterly annoyed at Poe in this instance and honestly, the redhead could feel it. She was eager to get going it seemed like.

"You could just come with us, you know" Rose suddenly huffed at Poe.

The pilot's face fell, and he just blinked. Part of him wanted to go, but deep down he knew he couldn't. He was needed here. After a moment he shook his head. "Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on things" he replied. "On General Organa."

"Threepio can do that" Finn commented.

Poe looked over at his friend, smirking slightly. "Well, someone has to keep an eye on Holdo, too. Besides, if I were to go, I wouldn't want to leave Jania and considering she can't be seen on Canto Bight...it's just for the best that we stay here. I'll be here ready to jump us into lightspeed when you give the signal."

Finn stayed silent, but his eyes soon flicked over to Jania. But instead of looking at her, he looked down at the binary beacon on her wrist. The light blue light was faint for now. Rey was far enough from all of this. Hopefully, she was safe for the time being. But he still didn't feel good about leaving it with the Resistance. Part of him knew it was the logical thing to do, but if Rey came back now with Skywalker, she'd be face to face with the First Order.

"You know, maybe I should take the beacon. Rey's not going to be safe if she shows up here" he finally spoke up.

"Seriously?" Rose let out another huff. "That sounds like a horrible idea."

The pilot looked at him in disbelief, clearly sharing Rose's feelings. "The general sent your friend to bring back Skywalker, so he can help us" Poe told him. "It's not going to do the Resistance any good if he shows up at Canto Bight."

"I just want her to be safe" Finn replied, sighing.

"So, do I" the pilot nodded. "But this is a lot bigger than Rey. Or any of us. It's about everybody in the galaxy. I promise Jania and I won't let it out of our sight." He patted Finn's shoulder before he went over to Rose leaving the former Stormtrooper alone with his thoughts. His eyes soon flicked over to the redhead who was staring off somewhere else. Jania had been too quiet he finally realized.

Finn silently walked over to her, standing in front of her. She was looking down at the ground. He frowned slightly and put a hand to his mouth, clearly debating something in his head. It took him a few moments, but eventually he was able to say what was bothering him. "I need you to tell me something" he began causing her head to snap up. She still avoided his gaze though. "And I know you might not be able to tell what I want to hear because of you still don't have your memories. But I have to know. Wherever Rey is...is she safe? Can you sense anything?"

Even though she didn't acknowledge what he had said or even looked at him, she heard everything. But at that moment, Jania was too preoccupied with her own thoughts that she really didn't think about the words that she blurted out. "Ach-To is perfectly safe. The only things she'd have to worry about is falling off a cliff into the ocean or tripping over a Porg."

Finn frowned slightly as he repeated what she just told him in his head. Her response was strange. He didn't quite understand it to be honest. "That's oddly specific...how would you know that?"

She turned to him and frowned at him in disbelief. She wondered why he didn't understand. She told him what he wanted to know. Rey was safe on Ach-To...her breath suddenly hitched, and her eyes went wide. She felt her stomach drop at the moment when she realized what she had done. "Oh no" she breathed out.

"Wait a minute. How would you even...?" His eyes finally went wide and it all clicked to him. It was impossible right? But her face was as clear as anything he had ever seen. She looked as though she shouldn't have uttered those words. That meant one thing and one thing only. Jania's memories had returned. "You remem–"

Jania quickly smacked her hand over Finn's mouth shaking her head quickly and making sure no one else around them heard anything. Luckily, Poe's back was turned as he and Rose were still preoccupied in their conversation. The redhead's eyes flicked back to the former Stormtrooper and pleadingly look at him. He soon nodded, and she took that as her sign to remove her hand from his mouth. She crossed her arms and she avoided his gaze.

Finn couldn't believe it. It made sense now. She hadn't seemed like herself at all. At least of how she acted before he was hurt. It was as though she was toying with something silently. Now he knew why. Her memories had returned, and she was dealing with that. But yet, no one told him. Even Poe hadn't mentioned anything. That would have been something they would have mentioned to him. He was sure of it. Come to think of it, it was almost as though the pilot was completely oblivious to the fact. His face fell, and he frowned at her sadly. "Poe doesn't know, does he?"

Slowly, she met his gaze. She shook her head. He stared at her in disbelief. "Finn, you can't tell him" the redhead spoke, pleading with him. "Things aren't the way we thought they were. We were wrong. Everyone was wrong."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What did that mean? What did it mean for this war? For the Resistance? For the First Order? Why had she kept silent? "And you thought it would be best to keep quiet? You can't keep that kind of information to yourself though" the former Stormtrooper shot back at her in disbelief. He took a deep sigh and shook his head. "I need to know. Are we being sent on some kind of suicide mission?"

"I don't know" she sighed heavily, shaking her head. It was the truth. She had absolutely no idea.

The former Stormtrooper huffed loudly and grabbed her arm gently, getting her to face him. "Jania, you're going to have to do better than I don't know in this instance. The Resistance is relying on Skywalker. If they're going into a battle where failure is the only outcome, they need know to truth. They have hope that Skywalker is going to save us all. If he's not coming back, then why are Rose and I even doing this?"

Jania shrugged her arm away from him, getting out of his grip. She found herself growing angry. Everyone was relying on Skywalker for anything to work. She was tired of it. Though the Resistance didn't know as much as what she did, it was ridiculous that they thought he would save them all. "This...this right here...what you're about to do...it's about the survival of the Resistance" she shot back angrily. "Not Luke Skywalker. I told Poe once that the Luke Skywalker everyone grew up hearing about what not the Luke Skywalker I knew. That's the truth. We can't keep relying on him for everything at this point. We have to focus on what we have and what we can do." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She needed to focus. She couldn't let her anger and feelings get in the way.

"We have to survive regardless, and this right now is the only way to do that" she spoke again, softly this time. "Because if Luke doesn't come back, we're the only thing standing in the way of the First Order taking over the whole galaxy."

He stayed quiet for a moment as he let the redhead's words sink in. He didn't know whether he agreed with it or not. He really didn't know what the right move for anything was either. His eyes flicked back to hers. "Why haven't you told Poe?""

She gave him a sad smile. "I'm scared. Because if I tell him, he'll lose hope. The entire Resistance loses hope. I can't be responsible for that. I don't want to be responsible for that."

"Jania, whatever happened with Luke" Finn said as he walked closer to her. "It's not your fault."

She swallowed dryly and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm finding that hard to believe that right now."

He let out a deep sigh. He still could barely process what he was hearing. He felt completely flattened. However, his eyes caught the light blue light that was on Jania's wrist. Rey was their last hope. He truly believed that. He had a small piece of hope that if anyone could bring Skywalker back, it would be her. "Do you think that there's any chance Rey could get him to come back? He asked.

She shrugged again. "I don't know" she said truthfully. A small piece of her still had hope, but she wasn't really sure how much longer she could rely on that hope. But she knew she had to try to for as long as she could. She gave him a small chuckle after a moment. "But something tells me that if anyone can do it, it'll be her."

"I was just thinking that too" he returned a smile. "She tough. Resilient. Makes you want to be a better person...at least that's what it was for me."

She reached out and squeezed his arm. "She's going to be fine." The redhead paused, and she liked her lips. "I don't like making promises anymore, but I can promise you that. I have no doubt at all."

"Hey! Stop chit chatting and let's go" Rose suddenly yelled out.

The pair turned and looked to see the Resistance mechanic, looking impatient. She raised an eyebrow directly at Finn. "You want to save your friend or not?"

"You should go" he heard Jania say causing him to turn back to her.

Finn took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug. It took the redhead by surprise somewhat, but she didn't pull away at all. "It's going to be okay" he said, trying to convince himself of his own words.

Jania pulled away from him and looked directly at him. "Get back here in one piece. Do you understand me? For Rey"

"For Rey" he nodded his head. "And for the Resistance." He then turned and headed towards Rose before the two quickly disappeared onto the ship they were to take to Canto Bight.

Poe walked over to the redhead and threw an arm around her. "What were you and Finn so deep in conversation about?" he asked curiously. He didn't voice it, but there were a few times as he was talking with Rose that he looked over at the pair. Something didn't seem right to him at all. Almost as though both of them knew something that he didn't. That and during the conversation with her brother, Thierry had said something that caused him concern as well. It almost sounded as though she had asked them to look into something.

"The mission...Rey" she replied looking over at him.

Jania didn't show it, but she found his question strange in that moment. She wondered if he was suspicious of anything, but as terrible as it sounded, her response wasn't exactly a lie. But then again, it wasn't exactly the truth either. If Poe was suspicious, he didn't voice it then and there. But unbeknownst to her, his suspicions were growing.

"I hope this works" she suddenly spoke, attempting to change the subject.

The pilot nodded, leaning forward to kiss the side of her head. "Yeah, you and me both, sweetheart."

 **There you have it! I apologize for the delay and not uploading at all last week. Work got a little crazy and as you might have seen in my note on my profile or Tumblr...I got that job I applied for. I'm still in processing for it right now and can't really move forward with a start date until that is done, so for the time being I'm sticking around in my town until I get all the details. So, between doing paper work and having to still work at my part time job, I've really not had much free time. Also, for some reason, this chapter wasn't really as easy to write as the others. It was a weird slump and hopefully I won't have to deal with something like that for a while.**

 **Next chapter, just to warn you all, will again switch a little more focus on Luke and Rey. I'm not sure if I will add some Jania into it, I'll just have to see how the flow of my story is and what comes down to my word count. I've been really pushing to give you guys between a 5k and 7.5k chapter every update and am finding that that it's a good amount to write and I'm assuming read as well. I still can't promise when the next chapter will be out. But again, keep an eye on my profile or Tumblr. I'll be sure to update notes here and there if I'll be delayed.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Read and review!**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Jania's interaction with Holdo was interesting...and she's not quite sure what to make of it or the Vice Admiral. I'm glad you're enjoying the different viewpoints. I enjoy writing them. Jania is awesome and I love her, but she is just one part of this story. It's not all about her, so it's important to see what other characters are up to and their own thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

A small beam of light cause Rey to awake from a peaceful sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She had taken refuge in one of the many huts in the area. It got her out of the cold and she had to admit, it was much more comfortable than the rock she had been sleeping on when Luke had awoken her only a mere few hours ago.

She felt drowsy as she sat up. But she also felt something else. She felt a odd feeling wash over her, almost as though something was pulling at her.

It was strong, and it was familiar.

Kylo flinched slightly as the medical droid worked on stitching his cheek. As the First Order waited for the Resistance ship to finally run out of fuel and destroy it, the Knight of Ren finally made it to the medical bay to finish the procedures for his face.

In his fight against the scavenger, he would have a lasting scar. There was no way to prevent it. It was no matter though. Once he had destroyed Skywalker, it would only be a small reminder of his one-time failure. He would reign supreme when everything was finished.

He took a deep breath as he frowned slightly. He suddenly felt a shift in the Force. He felt that familiar strong pull and he felt his breath hitch as he shooed the medical droid away from him. Was he finally connecting with Jania once more?

Rey couldn't shake the pull that she was feeling. The slight pinching feeling on her cheek. She turned her head and her breath hitched. Her eyes widened at the sigh in front of her.

Kylo Ren.

He sat silently in front of her. Her eyes went directly to the scar on his cheek. She was responsible for that during their battle on Starkiller Base. She couldn't believe that he was there. The man that killed Han Solo. The man who injured Finn. The man who was nothing more than a monster.

He blinked in confusion at her. Why was he here with _her_? What was happening in this very moment?

Terrified, Rey grabbed the blaster that sat on the top of her bag and stood up. She quickly raised it and fired directly in front of her at Ren. She thought she saw him flinch as the blaster spat out towards him, the noise loud in the small hut.

She blinked and gasped.

He was gone.

She lowered the blaster, her hand shaking slightly and stared directly at the smoking hole she blown in the wall of the hut. Looking around the hut, she expected to find him elsewhere.

But she was alone.

* * *

Kylo breathed heavily and shook in the chair he was sitting in back on his ship. The sound of the blast caused him to jump and his heart skipped a beat. He looked down at his stomach. He was expecting to see a wound in his stomach. But there was nothing there. He was not injured at all.

The blast did nothing to him. It had no effect. It was an illusion almost.

He quickly got up out of the chair and took a step back. He felt the pull away. It was so clear to him. He walked out of the medical bay into the hallway of the ship. Numerous First Order officers and droids were walking past him, paying him no mind what so ever. No one bothered to stop to see how confused the Knight of Ren looked. He looked around the hallway for any other sign of the scavenger.

* * *

Rey ran out of the hut, looking in all directions. There was no sign of Kylo Ren anywhere. He had completely vanished. It couldn't have been a dream, she thought. She knew he was there. He had been.

Then in an instant, she turned around to come face to face with the very man she had been looked for. He had turned around and he had seen her too.

Kylo stepped forward and lifted his hand, staring at her. "You will bring Luke Skywalker to me" he said. He then took a step back and looked surprised. Unlike their encounter on Starkiller Base, he couldn't sense anything inside her head. There was a block. Just like the one he sensed when he felt Jania earlier. Was he losing his power? How could anyone resist someone as strong as him? Especially this untrained scavenger. "You're not doing this. The effort would kill you. Can you see my surroundings?"

Rey only stood in front of him and glared at him. "You're going to pay for what you did" she sneered angrily at him.

Kylo paid no attention to her statement. He was still enamored with the workings of this new connection. This wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. He hadn't even felt this with his connection to Jania. With her, it was easy to get into her head. To know where she was at that very moment. But with Rey, it was completely different. He saw nothing. He couldn't possibly know what was happening inside her mind. "I can't see yours –just you" he spoke. "So, no, this is something else. This wasn't how it was with Jania.

Rey frowned at the mention of Jania. What did he mean by that? Had Jania experienced something similar before? Was this some sort of Jedi ability? Was this all part of the power every Jedi had within the Force? The scavenger regretted not asking more questions, but oh, how she wished that the redhead had been clearer when discussing the Force with her.

The sound of a door opening behind her cause her to jump. She knew exactly who that was and turned her head. She could see Luke's silhouette about to emerge from his hut. Her heart began to race. Would Kylo see Luke. Would he before to find them now? Why had this happened? What had she done that was wrong?

Turning back to face the Knight of Ren, his expression told her that he knew exactly what was going through her mind. The panic on her face was very clear. He understood what that meant.

"Luke?" he breathed out, eagerly.

Rey turned her head again to see Luke standing behind her.

"What's that about?" he asked motioning to in front of her.

Hesitating, she turned her head back expecting to see Kylo Ren right in front of her.

But he wasn't. Once again, he had disappeared.

But she and Luke were not alone. Half a dozen strange looking creatures wearing robes had emerged. They were fussing over the whole in the hut that she had made when she shot her blaster. They were yelling in their own language and shaking their heads angrily. There were a few behind her, washing for the day and cleaning their huts. In a strange way, they reminded her of the archorites of Jakku, who'd found its wastes ideal for a much similar life of religious observation and adherence.

Rey wondered who these creates were. For a moment, she wished that Jania had her memories when she was on D'Qar. The redhead could have at least prepared her for the strange sightings of the island apart from the oddities of Luke. She then suddenly realized that she had not answered his inquiry as to what happened.

Once again, she hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? What would he think? Would he believe her? Would he send her away again? Perhaps, he would be able to explain what had happened and told her how to prevent it from occurring again. But deep down, something told her to keep it a secret. Luke seemed to be willing to help her somewhat now and she didn't want to risk taking a step backwards now. One false move and her attempt at convincing him to leave with her could end.

That made her decision easy.

"I was cleaning my blaster" she finally spoke. "It went off."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, but not the creatures still yelling angrily.

* * *

Kylo stood in the hallway, breathing heavily. He had barely moved an inch since Rey had disappeared. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened. Rey had been here. He had seen her. She had stood right in front of him.

The pull to her felt strong, He hadn't even been thinking about her when she appeared. So why did she?

The Knight of Ren couldn't answer it for the life of him. He hadn't felt anything like that before. It felt similar to how connecting with Jania, but this...this was more powerful.

Was it his own power inside of him? Had he somehow managed to tap into something he didn't even realize he had?

Could he reconnect with Jania if he really tried? Kylo took a deep breath to center himself and focus. If he was able to connect with Rey, that meant that somehow, he should still be able to connect with her. She was a large part of everything. Her memories had returned. She knew the truth now. She understood that she had been lied to. He may not have been able to turn her, but he could use her. She was the one person apart from Rey who knew where Skywalker was. He had to try. He had to get to Skywalker.

He reached out and searched through the Force, he felt a small pull and then...

Nothing. Aboslutely nothing.

He knew exactly where Jania was. She was on the blasted Resistance ship. But that was it. He couldn't sense her thoughts or her feeling. It felt empty and he felt the slight block as he had done with in his ship.

It was almost as though...but was it even possible? No, it couldn't be. But yet it seemed the only logical explanation. He and Jania were no longer connected. He had no way of explaining it, but something told him it was the tru h. The connection between them was strong and with good reason. They had history. They were friends and cared about one another deeply. Well...he had cared about her deeply. Despite never wanting to admit it out loud again, he was in love with her. That was why the connection was so strong.

But now, he had a new connection with the scavenger and it felt just as strong, if not even strong.

So, the question remained, what did the Force have in store for him and Rey? Why were they so connected?

* * *

As Jania walked down the hallway of the Raddus, she suddenly stopped and frowned. She felt a strange shift in the Force. It washed over her completely and felt as though it was engulfing everything around her. It felt familiar to her, but yet it was something new. Elusive even.

She hadn't felt this kind of shift in the Force in a long time. It was strong, and it was powerful. Truth be told, she didn't know if this shift was something good. Or if it was a warning.

Whatever it was, she had a strange feeling that the tides were about to shift for everyone. The scales were tipping.

Only time would tell as to which side would come out on top.

* * *

Rey followed Luke up another sight of winding stone steps. She looked down at the steps trying to get her mind off of the occurrence with Kylo Ren. It was unsettling how they were able to connect so easily. She didn't like it at all and there were so many times she nearly opened her mouth to admit what had happened to Luke. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned in the opposite direction. Instead of asking about Kylo, she decided to focus on another question. The creatures around the huts.

"What were those things?" she asked.

"Caretakers" Luke replied, still walking. "Island natives. They've kept up the Jedi structures since they were built."

"I don't think they like me" she frowned slightly. They seemed angry at her for destroying the hut.

"Can't imagine why" he deadpanned in response.

She turned back towards him and followed up the steps. After what seemed an eternity, she saw that the stairway ended in a cave in the side of the peak of the island. Luke had already vanished from sight and she assumed he was already in the cave. Walking in, her eyes immediately went to the center of it. There was a small deep in the floor. She could hear water drops falling from the ceiling onto something else.

As she walked forward, what it was became clearer. It was a mosaic in the middle of the stone. It appeared to be the familiar symbol of the Jedi. She looked up to see more drops falling. She wondered silently why this mosaic was here. What was its purpose?

But she knew this wasn't their destination. She continued to follow Luke out of the cave and onto a pair of ledges. At the end of it was cliff with the sea below it.

Luke stared at her curiously with a branch in his hand. He stayed silent the whole time.

Guess she had to make the first move once again or push to get things started.

"So?" she finally spoke.

"So" he said.

She tried to keep her composure, but herself growing frustrated with the Jedi Master. She wondered if he was like this with Jania. She couldn't imagine having to live with this man for years. She probably would have gone mad herself. But Jania seemed quite sane, so perhaps if she got through it, then so could she. The galaxy was depending on her right now.

"Well I'll start" she spoke again. "Master Skywalker, we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi we won't stand a chance against him."

Luke eyed her curiously. "What do you know about the Force?"

Rey took a moment to compose her answer. "It's a power that Jedi have. That lets them control people, and...make things float."

"Impressive" he smirked at her. "Every word in that sentence was wrong." He turned and walk forward to a large rock that was on the ledge of the cliff. He pointed with a branch in his hand. "Lesson one. Sit here, legs crossed."

She held back a smile. This is what she had been waiting for. She eagerly walked towards him and settled herself on top of the rocks, arranging her legs in the crisscross position.

"The Force is not a power you have" Luke told her after a moment. "it's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things –a tension, a balance that binds the universe together."

Rey nodded her head. "Okay" she replied. However, she still did not fully understand. He sounded as though he was talking in riddle. She now understood where Jania must have gotten that from. "But what is it?"

"Close your eyes" he said.

She did just that.

"Breathe."

She took a deep breath.

"Now reach out" he finished.

Rey immediately stretched out her arm with her fingers grasping for something. Luke rolled his eyes and wanted nothing more than to huff loudly. This was ridiculous. This is who his sister and his former student sent to collect him? She took his advice too literally. This wasn't going to be easy, but in the meantime, he could have a little fun.

Rey wondered what she was waiting for. Nothing was happening. Was it? Was she doing something wrong? Was it a test? Was Luke trying to get a sense of her own abilities?

Then all of a suddenly she felt something strange. Like a tickle on her hand.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "I feel something!"

"You feel it?" she heard him say.

"Yes! I feel it!" she replied.

"That's the Force."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. She felt pleased with herself. It was amazing. She was able to do this. She was actually learning the ways of the Jedi with Luke Skywalker himself. It was amazing.

"Wow, it must be really strong with you" Luke said in shock.

She frowned slightly before she felt a smack on her hand. She yelped and opened her eyes. It was in that moment that Luke had whipped her hand with the branch he was holding. He had been tickling her own hand. She hadn't been feeling the Force. She was doing it wrong. He didn't mean to reach out in that way.

She put her hand over her heart. "You mean reach out like..." his eyes told her that she was correct before she even finished the sentence. "Okay. Got it. I'll try again."

Luke threw the branch to the side and took her hands, directing them to the rock on either side of her as she closed her eyes. "Breathe" he repeated. "Just breathe. Now reach out with your feelings." He paused for a moment. "What do you see?"

Rey felt something with her. A strange feeling. An image came to mind immediately. One of the island, seen as if she were a bird and flying overhead. "The island" she breathed out.

The image then changed. It was vivid, but she wasn't sure if she had actually seen it or it was all her imagination. She saw the flowers of the island around her. "Life."

Then darkness came, and she saw bones of dead animals. Dead flesh and vegetable matter. "Death and decay." She saw images of plants growing all across the island. Everything played into one another. "...that feeds new life."

Rey then saw the sunlight. She could also feel it everywhere. On her. On the rocks. All around the island. It was beautiful. Comforting. "Warmth" she breathed out. Then the temperature shifted, and she saw the rough waves of the ocean against the rocks. "Cold." Then she felt something quiet inside of her and the image flashed to a mother porg with their eggs and their own children, sheltered safe and warm. "Peace." Then the image changed once more, faster this time. She saw flashes of the destroyed nests, broken eggs, and then the roaring waves of the ocean against broken shells and rocks. "Violence."

"And between it all" Luke suddenly asked.

"A balance––an energy" she said. "A _Force._ "

"And inside of you?" he replied.

"Inside me, that same Force" Rey smiled. It was indiscernible. She had done it. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She had made it through the lesson.

But there was more Luke had to teach her. He knew that. He had to make her understand as best he could. "And this is the lesson––that Force does not belong to the Jedi" he explained. "It's so much bigger. To say if the Jedi the light dies is vanity. Can you feel that? Can you understand that?"

She did understand it. Truly she did. But soon, she frowned. A new presence had made itself known to her. It was calling to her. It was strong. So very strong. "There's something else" she suddenly spoke. "Right here. A powerful light––blinding."

"This is the first Jedi temple" he told her. "A concentration of light."

Rey silently wondered how they found it all those years ago. Had they heard whispers as she did? Did they go galivanting through the stars aand trust the Force to lead them to where they needed to? She tried to imagine that bravery and faith. She'd need that same type of feeling.

There was something else too, she soon realized. "Beneath the island" she breathed. "A place–a _dark_ place." She could see it clearly. There were rock flats by the sea with a dark hole in the rock. It was cold and ominous, but it intrigued her.

"Balance" he nodded, starting at her. "Powerful light, powerful darkness."

Rey felt a chill up her spine. "It's cold" she breathed.

Luke felt the ground shake beneath him. The ledge between them cracked. The small rocks beside Rey began. He felt a wave of fear wash over him. His stomach sank. He had seen this before and it was impossible. But yet, he was seeing the proof with his own eyes.

"It's calling me" Rey cried out.

"Resist it!" Luke urged her. But she made no response. "Rey!" he called out again.

His voice soon faded, and the scavenger could hear nothing except the sound of roaring water. She was standing on the cold, rocky shore, completely hypnotized by the black hole. It kept calling her, urging to follow it. The sound became only louder and louder.

Then she felt herself pulled back. She jumped and found herself on the ledge breathing heavily. Her face was wet, her hair dripping. She could taste the salt from the water. It wasn't her dream or her imagination. Somehow, she had actually experienced it. She turned and looked over to Luke.

He stared at her with weary eyes in shock. "You went straight to the dark" he sneered

"That place was trying to show me something" she shot back at him.

"It offered something you needed, and you didn't even try to stop yourself" he snapped back at her. He turned to walk away from her.

"I saw everything," she suddenly spoke again causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "The island, and past it I felt the stars singing. I thought my heart would explode. But I didn't see you. Nothing from you. No light, no dark. When I met Jania, I felt this light coming from her. It was comforting. She felt familiar to me. With Kylo Ren, it was all darkness. You've closed yourself off from the Force." She paused for a moment. She knew she was right. "Of course, you have."

Luke slowly turned back to her. The look on his face proved that her assumption was true and he was not one to deny it. At least vocally. He had closed himself off. He had for years. But he had his own reasons. Ones that he did not wish to get into. It was painfully obvious that Jania really had in fact kept her mouth shut about everything that had happened after all these years. She had kept his secret. All of his secrets. He wondered what would possess her to even do that. But he couldn't worry about that now. Now, he had to focus on the task at hand. The power that he had just witnessed. It was all too familiar. "I've seen this raw strength only once before, in Ben Solo" he finally spoke. "It didn't scare me enough then. It does now.

Rey's face turned to a look of confusion and she frowned. Watching the Jedi Master walk away from her for good, she couldn't help but wonder what had transpired between Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker all those years ago.

* * *

Poe stood on the bridge of the Raddus, keeping a wary eye on Holdo. It was taking everything in him not to march back down to the hanger where Rose and Finn had been left. He felt his heart beating in his ears the entire time as well.

He was nervous.

Everything was ready for Finn and Rose to depart for Canto Bight. He had banded together his friends: the ones he knew for sure he could trust and the ones who shared the uneasiness about their new commander. It was going to be difficult to authorize a flight in a light shuttle, ensure that the flight was deleted from the hourly schedule, and override the resulting error message. Every protocol, procedure, and logistic tech with a rudimentary sense of self-preservation had some sort of backdoor passcode or sometimes even two in the event that the system went haywire or locked down.

It was going to be risky, but he had to keep faith that everything would go according to plan. Besides, if anything happened, he was sure BB-8 would alert him. He suddenly frowned slightly at the thought of his droid. He hadn't seen him in a while and wondered where he had wandered off to. Perhaps he was somewhere with QE or he had gone off to see if Jania had gotten an update of GG's status from the mechanics.

Part of him wished that he had been going. If he was the one flying the shuttle. He probably would have felt easier about the whole plan if he had. But he was needed here. He needed to keep an eye on Holdo and with Jania a wanted criminal on Canto Bight, he didn't feel right leaving here alone. Especially since she was still so new to the Resistance and Holdo had wanted seemed to want to use her. It didn't sit right at all with him.

Poe tapped his foot on the ground, trying to calm his nerves the best he could, but also not to be seen as suspicious. He didn't want to be responsible for their cover getting blown. He hoped that Holdo wouldn't decide randomly to have an inspection or happen to see something leave the ship. Too much was riding on this for it to sink before it even started.

When the alert finally sounded on an operations monitor console, the pilot nearly jumped, and his heart stopped. Rose and Finn were out of there.

"What was that?" Holdo asked turning to Lieutenant Connix.

"Nothing, Admiral" Connix said, her voice unwavering. "Passing debris." She turned and looked who at Poe, giving him a nod. He had pulled her aside before they had reported back to the bridge and clued her in on what was happening. Having her own doubts about the admiral's plan, she was more than willing to help in any way she could. She could tell that the Resistance was confused and worried and the admiral seemed to be unable to see that or had made the decision to disregard it.

That very fact upset Poe to no end.

The admiral went back to her work, satisfied with the answer. She licked her lips and turned to a nearby officer. "The smaller ships will run out of fuel first" she spoke. "We need to begin evacuating their crews to the flagship. Starting with the medical frigate."

"So, we abandon the Anodyne," Poe asked, overhearing the conversation. He frowned. "What changes after that. Admiral? What happens when there are no ships left to abandon?"

Holdo blinked at him and gazed directly at him. She kept herself from rolling her eyes at the commander and reprimanding him for sticking his nose in something that wasn't his concern as of yet. "You want a dashing plan? Dashing hero, derring-do, single-handed day-saving. That's what you want?"

"I just want to know the plan" he shrugged at her. He motioned to the rest of the bridge. "I think we all do"

"And at the appropriate time, you will" the admiral said sternly. "But just so we're clear: There will be no idiot heroics, daring plans, or showy bombing runs on _my_ watch."

The pilot's blood kept threatening to boil over with rage. This was not the right way at all. This was not the Resistance he had joined. "You're going to destroy everything Leia has built" he huffed angrily.

"Captain Dameron. If you're here to serve a princess, I'll assign you to bedpan duty" Holdo said steadily at him. "If you're here to serve the Resistance, follow my orders. Somebody has to save this fleet from its heroes." Poe clinched his fists as he tried to keep his mouth shut. The admiral raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "You know you could really learn some patience and some faith in that everything will happen the way it's meant to from Jania. I get the impression that she has a better understanding of these type of things."

Poe's eyes went dark as he narrowed them at her. He was sickened that she would even consider bringing Jania up in this conversation. Jania didn't trust this woman as much as he did. At least that's what he believed. "You have no idea what you're talking about when it comes to her" he said lowly. "She told me what you asked of her. She's not going to do it. I won't let you use her like some pawn."

The admiral crossed her arms and looked at him in disbelief. "I have no intention of using her as a pawn. I simply told her that if she felt a shift in the Force, she could come to me. Whether Jania decides to do that––that's not really your choice now is it, Captain? It's cute and sweet that you're so protective over her, but she is her own person and is quite capable of taking care of herself. She can make her own decisions. She seemed to have managed just fine long before she even found you on Jakku."

With that she turned her back to the monitor, dismissing him. He stood completely stunned as he let Holdo's words sink in. He felt completely defeated. There was no way to come back from any of that at all. He then looked around the bridge and saw that no one would meet his gaze.

* * *

"Your droid's taken a pretty bad hit. Her circuit board is completely fried. As you can see too, we'll have to reattach her arm and her leg as well" the Resistance mechanic told Jania. "We'll probably have to go in and replace some of her wiring, but until I get started on her, I won't really know for sure."

She took a deep breath as she stood the hanger and kept an eye on her protocol droid. With Finn and Rose sent off to Canto Bight, she decided she wanted to check on GG as Poe headed back up to the bridge to ensure they got off the ground without Holdo finding out. She felt bad for not coming to see her droid sooner, but really there wasn't much for her to come see. The droid was still disabled and in a pile of pieces with wires everywhere.

Poor GG. She didn't deserve any of it. It had been a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one could have predicted that the entire flight hanger would have been destroyed. Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. GG and QE had been sent there at her request. To back up the ship's database. Maybe deep down, she knew something was going to happen. Hence, why she had sent them. Her own ship was destroyed in the hanger blast. She had been smart again. Had she not had that feeling, she would have lost everything. A ship could be replaced, but not her records. Especially the drive that she had found in the box she kept her lightsaber in. She still didn't know what was on it and had it not been stored with QE in the event that something happened to the piece she possessed, it would have been lost forever.

That would have been devastating because she did know that was important.

"How long do you think it'll take before you can get her speaking again at least" Jania spoke, keeping her eyes on the droid.

The mechanic rubbed the back of his neck and paused for a moment, calculating silently in his head. "Maybe an hour or two. That is unless we have another emergency. Right now, things have died down due to Vice Admiral Holdo's orders, but that doesn't mean it could change."

She almost laughed at that statement. With Holdo in charge, she had no doubt that things would change. She hadn't even gotten used to the Resistance under Leia's charge. Who know what it would be like now with Holdo. "Of course" Jania nodded her head in understanding. She gave the mechanic a small smile. "Your priority should be your orders first and foremost. I just appreciate you willing to take the time to fix my droid."

The mechanic nodded again, returning a smile. "It's no problem at all. I owed Poe a favor and I'm happy to help. He speaks highly of you and it's no secret what you've done for the Resistance."

Jania swallowed dryly at his last comment. She was getting tired of hearing how important she was to the Resistance or all that she had done. They may have thought that, but in her reality, she hadn't done anything. They believe that she brought hope. All it was in fact was false hope and then instead of actually helping, now she was keeping secrets.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check on something" he replied casing her to snap out of her thoughts. She nodded at him silently and turned back to GG as he walked away.

The redhead walked closer to the droid before kneeling in front of her. She let out another sad sigh. She reached out and her fingers brushed against the cold metal and frayed wires of her beloved protocol droid. She really couldn't have imagined her life without her. When she had found both GG and QE in the Outer Rim, it had been simply by chance. She couldn't stand to see a junk owner treating droids so poorly. She just knew deep down she had to help them both escape. It was something that she knew she was meant to do. QE took to her very quickly, but GG hadn't. Like Jania, they both had a guard up. It took some time, but eventually all three of them learned to trust one another. She told them everything about her mission, her missing memories at the time, her life. She always had GG to talk to and she'd always welcome the snarky replies she'd give.

"I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?" she whispered quietly. "I wish you were here to talk to me right now. I could use a good kick in the pants. Maybe you'd be able to finally get me to work through these fears of telling Poe about my memories. I can't keep lying to him. To anyone really. It's selfish. You've known that from the beginning, though haven't you?" She swallowed and took another breath trying to keep her watering eyes from spilling over. "QE misses you like crazy too. I know he's become attached to BB-8, but I think we all know who's always going to be number one in his life."

Her mind thing shifted just a moment to her other droid. She hadn't seen QE around in ages. She wondered where he had ended up. She automatically assumed he was with BB-8 and maybe they had gone to check on Poe. It was no matter. She didn't want to subject QE to having to see his best friend in pieces. It wasn't a pleasant sight at all.

She then let out a chuckle. She couldn't believe what she was doing right now. If GG could only see her now. "If you were here right now, you'd probably be saying I was stupid for talking to a disabled droid. I know you can't hear me, but maybe even if there's a slight chance, I just want you to know that we need to you to come back. I can't lose any one else. I don't want to." She paused for a moment and a few stray tears fell down her face. Then, she slowly stood up. She wiped the tears and took another deep breath. She had to keep herself together. She couldn't break down. She wouldn't. She had to keep pretending as though everything was all right.

Oh, who was she kidding? Everything was far from all right.

She turned and began to walk towards the exit of hanger. She needed to go check on Poe and make sure that there were no issues with Finn and Rose getting off to Canto Bight.

As soon as she was far enough away that when Poe emerged from behind a corner. His face was full of pain and he felt as though he'd been given a kick to the gut. He had heard everything that Jania had said to the destroyed droid. He couldn't get one particular sentence out of his head. It replayed over and over.

 _Maybe you'd be able to finally get me to work through these fears of telling Poe about my memories._

His suspicions had finally been confirmed.

Jania's memories had come back.

She lied to him.

 **Another chapter done! I actually got this one done pretty fast I must admit. I really have no other updates. Still waiting to start my job so in the meantime I'll still be writing. Figured I'd try and get as much of this story pumped out as I can cause I know when I start working, it's going to take some time to get adjusted. Thank you for all the reviews! Are you all getting a little nervous now that Poe knows something** _ **is**_ **going on with Jania? Are you all excited to see the confrontation and get the truth? It won't come out all at once, but pieces of information will slowly emerge. I have to admit, I am excited.**

 **Let's see if we can get five reviews or more by the time I get the next chapter up. How do you think Poe's confrontation with Jania will go? Let me know what you think! Read and review!**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review as always. Rose is definitely a cool character on her own. I just loved her reaction to Finn in the movie and just felt that if she acted that way with him, she'd probably be star struck with other members of the Resistance. There's this innocence to her and I love it. I'm super excited to see what they do with her in IX. Yeah Jania's history with Canto Bight was something I threw in there for humor and a callback to her days as the Woman in Gold. I also wanted a concrete explanation as to why she couldn't go with Finn and Rose to Canto Bight other than Poe wanted to keep an eye on her or wanted her to stay with him. This felt as though it was more of a legit reason. It was for her own safety. Yeah, Poe and Jania are very suspicious about one another...it's definitely building up. I hope you enjoyed seeing more of Luke and Rey's story in this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

As the rain poured down outside, Rey walked through the Falcon. She found Chewbacca in the cockpit, fussing with the freighter's hyepertranscevier. Amongst him were wires tool, and surprisingly a number of porgs surrounding him. She almost smirked at the sight. The Wookie had made a number of friends in the porgs since their arrival.

"Still can't reach the Resistance?" she asked him. Chewie roared a no to her. She felt a little disappointed. "Keep at it. If you get through, check their status. Ask if Jania's around too. I have some questions I need answered and ask about Finn."

The Wookie gave her another growl, promising that he would. She turned and worked her way back to the outside ramp, being mindful of the dozen of porgs and their nests throughout the ship. She guessed that whenever they had made it back to the Resistance, they would not only be bringing Luke with them, but some extra cargo as well.

As she made her way outside, the air felt damp. The rain started to pour down the edges of the ship and it caused her to smile. On Jakku, she had only known the hot desert. Finding water some days was even a challenge. The water was beautiful. The sound. The feeling. She reached out and let some of the droplets fall on her hand. It even felt amazing.

The sea was roaring loudly. The waves were violent and hitting the rocks and cliffs hard to the point where she was getting sprayed with water. She didn't mind it though. In a way, it was very peaceful.

Soon, her sense picked up on something else She stared out at the grey sea area and the next moment she blinked, she felt her a pit in her stomach. That familiar pull was calling to her once more and soon she was once again face to face with Kylo Ren.

Kylo stayed silent for a moment, staring at her curiously."Why is the Force connecting us? You and I?" he suddenly spoke. "I understand why it connected me with Jania...but with you...what's so special about you?"

Rey only blinked at him, slightly wondering what he meant by that. She made a mental note to ask Luke more about Jania's relationship with Kylo Ren at another time. Better yet, perhaps she needed to ask the redhead herself the next time they saw one another. There seemed to be some sort of bond between the two of them. It ran deep.

"Murderous snake" she sneered, as her eyes locked onto his. He walked closer to her and she flinched slightly, but she kept her stance. "You aren't really here–you can't touch me. I'm safe."

Ren peered closely at her and in that moment, she realized that he could see the spray of water from the sea, hitting her. She swallowed dryly, and her heart began to beat fast. "For someone who's safe, you're awfully afraid."

"You're too late" she shot back at him. "You lost. I found Skywalker."

He smirked at that comment, amused by it. The scavenger thought highly of herself and her mission. Yet, if she had been truly successful, then why hadn't Skywalker shown himself then. "How's that going?" he finally spoke. Then his eyes flashed. But he knew his uncle better than her. He knew the truth of what had happened that fateful night. Why his uncle had spent years hidden in some far corner of the galaxy. "Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why? Has he told you about Jania?"

"I know everything I need to know about _you_ " she countered. But she was taken aback. Luke hadn't told her anything about the night Kylo destroyed the temple and the extent of Jania's involvement in all of this. She wondered why? Come to think of it, there were still many answers she was still trying to seek. Skywalker had his secrets and it was a mission in itself to decipher them.

"You do" Kylo asked, peering at her intently. He smiled. "You do. You have that look in your eyes from the forest, when you called me a monster."

He walked closer to her and once he was in within a meter or two of Rey, she heard her breath hitch. She wondered what would happen if she didn't move and the two of them ran into each other. Could she get into his mind as he could into hers? Was it possible for the two of them to even touch? This connection still made no sense to her and somehow, she knew that he felt the same way.

They were both in uncharted territory. Learning more and more, but also questioning a great deal.

"You _are_ a monster" she snapped at him. She remembered how she felt the moment he controlled her movements on Takodana. The moment she witnessed him kill his own father on Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren was terrifying. She stared at him and was almost shocked. His eyes were full of hurt and conflict.

He took a deep breath. Monster. He was all too familiar with that word. Jania had felt her. He felt it in himself. "Yes, I am" he spoke.

With that Rey found herself alone once more. She was left watching the waves of the sea breaking onto the stone cliffs. Once again whatever connection she and Kylo Ren had, it barely lasted. She hoped it would be the last time, but she knew deep down that it would only keep happening.

* * *

Poe sat silently fuming, beside C'ai as they were briefed on the procedures and protocol in evacuating the Anodyne by Commander D'Acy. He had gone in and out of listening to what the plan was. He knew he should have been paying more attention, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

Jania lied to him.

She had been lying to him for days. Hell, it could have been longer. He had no way of knowing at this point. All he knew is that she had her memories. He wondered how long she had been keeping this. When did the memories return and how?

Why didn't she tell him? Why did she feel like she had to keep it to herself? Had she though? Had she told anyone else. Did Leia know? Did Jareth know? Did GG and QE know? He took a deep breath. If anything, the droids had to know. They knew everything. That wounded him further though. He knew that Jania was used to keeping secrets, but he thought they had made progress. Perhaps, they hadn't.

Maybe he didn't know Jania Elestren as much as what he thought he did. How could he had been so blind and oblivious. He had been a fool. He knew something had seemed off with her, but he didn't act on his feelings. He just assumed she was getting used to this kind of life. She had been through a lot. Confronting Kylo Ren. Losing Han. Being reunited with her brother. Finding the map to Skywalker. Still running from the First Order with the Resistance and now everything with Leia...it was a lot for anyone to take in.

Poe himself really hadn't sat down to process his own feelings. A lot had happened in the past few hours and it was not how he was expecting the evacuation to go at all. He had been demoted. One of his plans cost the lives of a lot of good people.

The Resistance and this war was no easy life for anyone.

But that didn't give Jania an excuse for keeping something so big from him.

What could have been so bad in her memories that she couldn't tell him? She was upfront about her mission protecting the map to Luke Skywalker. She was upfront about her past with Kylo Ren and he thought it couldn't have gotten much worse than that.

But maybe it was worse.

But if it was so bad, why wouldn't she have said anything? Her memories dealt with Luke Skywalker and the Resistance's success was riding on his return. That information was vital to the entire organization. It could truly make or break their mission. The entire galaxy's fate was resting on the Jedi Master's shoulders. If something was wrong, then Rey had been sent to Ach-To for nothing. Finn and Rose had been sent to Canto Bight for nothing. Everything the Resistance was doing was nothing more than a suicide mission. They had already lost. If this was possible, why wouldn't Jania tell them? They deserved to know.

Poe had tried so hard to figure out her reasoning, but for the life of him, there was no scenario where it was a good enough reason to lie. He had absolutely no clue what the truth was, and he knew that the only way to find out was to ask her. It wasn't a conversation he was particularly looking forward to though, but it had to be done. He had to know everything. Jania owed him that.

His eyes flicked around to the evacuation group. Everyone looked worn down. Worried about this upcoming evacuation. Yet, no one voiced their worries or any frustrations they might have had. Right now, it seemed as though Poe was the only person who was willing to stand up to Holdo. Others had their doubts, but he was the only one bold enough to stand up for the Resistance and everything Leia built.

How were they going to survive this?

Was there even any hope left at this point? He couldn't say for sure. But his gut was nagging at him that his fears were very much becoming true. What made it worse is that for once in his entire career in the Resistance, he had no clue how to make their situation better.

"We'll need you all aboard the shuttles in 20 minutes" he heard D'Acy instruct the group. "That should give you all enough time to make the preparations you need to leave. Remember only get the officers out first and only take the necessary items. Time is not on our side at the moment." With that she nodded her head and walked away from the group. He assumed that she would be going back to report to Holdo.

How could any senior officer be so accepting of this situation? Their fuel supply was limited. The Anodyne probably had only an hour or two left before it was dormant and then he knew the First Order would strike. There had to be a better plan than this.

Everything was going from bad to worse.

C'ai nudged him and asked him if the pilot was alright. Poe just shook his head and stood up. He looked at his friend. "There has to be something else we can do."

C'ai shook his head and told him that he wasn't sure what else they could do at this point. His friend paused for a moment before asking him what Jania had said about everything that had happened. The group just stared at him quietly for a moment. No one seemed to dare utter a word against Holdo or his orders and once more the pilot was finding himself growing frustrated.

Poe's eyes turned dark for a moment. He bit his lip and shook his head. He was sent back into his doubts about her now. He could feel the anger and frustration bubbling inside of him. He couldn't tell his friends about what he knew. Not yet at least. Not until he heard the truth himself. With that, he just turned and left the group quickly. He had one goal in mind as he walked through the hanger. C'ai yelled at him asking where he was going.

"I'll be back in time for the shuttle" he called back.

He was going to get the truth out of Jania if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Jania punched in tracking coordinates on a tablet screen, frowning slightly. Sitting alone in her quarters, she was surprised to find that QE was not there waiting for her. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him in quite a while It was very unusual for the little droid to say the least. Usually he had the habit of letting her know where he was going or would check in with her. He hadn't this time. The last time she had seen him was with BB-8

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen BB-8 in quite a while either.

She pulled up the schematics for QE's tracking monitor. Poe had made sure that both of her droids had tracking implemented in them as soon as it was decided she was staying with the Resistance. It wasn't something she was opposed to. He had explained that in the event something happened to either one of them, someone could find them. He had done it with BB-8, though as she had been witnessed to, just because the droids had tracking, it didn't mean it couldn't be damaged. She just hoped, nothing like would happen.

Jania frowned as the tracking points of both droids came up. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, you got to be kidding me" she finally breathed out. The tracking dots were in a system, heading straight toward Canto Bight. The two droids had gone with Finn and Rose. She couldn't believe it. QE normally wouldn't do something this spontaneous. She smirked slightly. Somehow, she had a feeling that he had been talked into it by a certain orange and white BB unit. BB-8 seemed very on board with the plan and with how mischievous the droid could be, she wouldn't put it past him not to sneak behind Poe's back and stowaway. "QE, since when did you become so bold? Looks like your new friend is influencing you" she spoke again.

The sound of the door sliding open caused her head to snap up. She immediately saw Poe walking in. She stood up from the bed. "Hey" she greeted walking towards him. "Did you know that BB-8 _and_ QE went with Finn and Rose to Canto Bight?"

The pilot stopped dead in his tracks in front of her and looked her in confusion. "What?" he frowned. Jania stayed silent and handed him the tablet. He took in, frowning further and looked on the screen.

Sure enough, the tracking chips for both QE and BB-8 were flying across the screen. Currently the trackers were on route to the same system that Canto Bight was in. It was clear that both the little droids had taken it upon themselves to go with Finn and Rose. He wondered how they decided it or if one persuaded the other. If the circumstances of why he went to find Jania were different, he would be laughing.

But he was there for one very specific reason. He was there to confront her about the truth he had learned. How he had heard her tell GG that she had been struggling how to tell him about her memories.

Why was it such a struggle?

He had proven to her that he could be trusted. That he cared about her. Hell, she was easily becoming one of the most important things in the galaxy to him. Was she ashamed of something? Fearful of what he would thought? He could take the truth.

At least, he thought he could.

"Did you know about this?" he finally spoke, looking up.

The redhead shook her head, crossing her arms. "I didn't" she sighed with a look of worry on her face. "I haven't seen either of them in ages. Figured QE had just come back here while I went to go check on GG. Why would either of them decide to go on the mission without telling us?"

Poe believed Jania in that moment. She seemed sincere. She was worried about her droid as he was now worried about his own. He licked his lips and shrugged. "Maybe because they were worried that we would say no. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission I suppose. I don't like it, but Finn's looked after BB-8 before and brought him back in one piece. I'm sure BB-8 will also look after QE."

He swallowed dryly before he spoke again. "I...I have to leave the ship for a bit. Holdo's ordered the Anodyne to be evacuated. Figured I'd go and help."

She blinked and nodded at him. "Okay" she spoke. She frowned slightly though. He seemed tenser and upset than usual. It was radiating off of him. Something was wrong. She was sure of it. She walked closer to him. "Is everything else okay?"

Poe stared at her silently for a moment. He could hear his heartbeat getting faster and louder in his ears. All he could think about was the fact that Jania had been lying to him. She didn't tell him about her memories. What else had she been hiding from him? He took a deep breath and rubbed his chin. He turned his back to her and he ran his hands through his hair.

It was now or never.

"No...no" he finally spoke. He took another breath. "Everything isn't okay. Holdo's doing nothing and keeping us all in the dark, Leia's not woken up yet, we're at a standstill until Rose and Finn get back..." He paused for a moment. He turned back to face the redhead. His face fell and took one of a mix of anger and pain. "And on top of all that, I find out you've been lying to me this whole time about your memories."

In that moment, Jania's eyes went wide and her stomach dropped. She felt herself shaking slightly. Her breath hitched.

Poe knew the truth.

She stood in front of him silently. Trying everything she could to hold it together. She was at a loss for words in the moment. She didn't know whether she need to cry, scream, or just confess everything to Poe. But how did he even know? She had made sure she hadn't slipped up.

He looked directly at her and his eyes narrowed, sending chills up her spine. His anger was beaming off of him. It almost scared her in a way. "I came to look for you after Finn and Rose got off safely. I overheard you talking to GG. How you were scared about telling me the truth." Chills were sent up the redhead's spine. It was almost as though he was reading her mind in that moment. He shook his head. "What truth is that exactly? Because I have this strange feeling too that you're also lying to me about a whole hell of a lot of other things."

He watched as she stood in front of him completely silent. He couldn't get a read on her at all. She stared directly at him almost as she was looking into his soul and knew everything he was thinking. He hated it in that moment. He hated the silence. It was just more proof to him that she was lying to him.

He bit his lip and out a huff, smirking. "Alright, fine. Don't tell me about your memories then. How about we go with something simpler? Who's Ben?"

Jania felt her heart stop and her eyes went wide slightly. She tried to remain calm as she looked over at the pilot, trying her hardest not to give away anything. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

"You said it" he replied crossing his arms. "During the attack. When you were zoning out, you said the name Ben."

The redhead slowly closed her eyes. Damn it. She hadn't even realized it at the time that she had said anything. That anyone could have heard her. What was she going to do? She wasn't ready for this conversation. How was she even supposed to explain this? It wasn't even her place to do so. Leia hadn't told the Resistance that Kylo Ren was in fact her son. It wasn't her secret to tell.

"You have another brother I'm not aware of?" she heard him huff out. "Someone else who would be after you? Hell, do you have some sort of hang up on a former lover? Who is he?"

She slowly opened her eyes and let out a sigh. "You wouldn't understand" she said quietly. "Besides it's not my place to say."

Poe's face fell, and he glared angrily at her. "Bullshit. Enough with the excuses. Stop lying Jania. Who the hell is..."

"Ben Solo!" she choked out before he could even ask the question again. She let out a shaky breath. Just uttering that name out loud felt painful. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire.

Poe stared at her in confusion. He couldn't have heard the last name right. " _Solo?_ " he breathed out, frowning. "What?" He looked to Jania, hoping with every fiber in his being that she meant someone else, but the look on her face made him realize his worst fears were in fact true.

She had in fact said the name Solo. He knew of only one other person who had that name and the exact person they were so closely connected to.

"You know who he is" Jania looked at him with a stoic look in her eye. "You just know him by a different name. Nowadays, he goes by Kylo Ren."

He felt as though he had been punched in the gut. It couldn't be. No, that wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Was Jania lying to him once more? Was this actually the truth. "Kylo Ren is Leia and Han's son?" he finally managed to get out.

It was impossible. He couldn't believe it. Han and Leia were so good. They fought for what they believed in. How was it possible that their marriage could produce someone that evil? "You're telling me that the monster who tortured me...the monster who tried to kill you...the backbone of the First Order is the son of Leia and Han? Please tell me you're joking."

She shook her head sadly. "It seems like it would be a sick joke, but it's not. It's the truth. Ben Solo, the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, is Kylo Ren."

Poe stayed quiet for a moment as he let everything process. It was a lot to have to take in. Everything was so connected. How could have not seen any of this before? He should have put the pieces together. Yet...

It had been in front of him the whole time.

Jania was the answer to everything and it had been staring right in front of him. She had hinted that she was close to Leia and Han. Leia had even hinted things to him as well. It made sense as to why. It was because of Ben...Kylo...whatever he was called now. They were close themselves. Best friends. He was in love with her at one point.

He had been so blind.

He licked his lips again, trying to figure out what to even say next. The redhead was continuing to stay silent. She knew she had been caught in her web of lies, but instead of even speaking, or defending herself, she took what he was considering a cowardly way out.

"So, you just going to keep standing there in silence" he finally asked. "Denying everything else you've done."

"I'm not denying anything" she frowned at him.

"But you're not telling me the truth" he glared at her. "You haven't been for a long time. Jania, what more do I have to do to get you to tell me what I want to know?"

She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head. "You want the truth? You really want the truth?" she exclaimed angrily. "Well here's your truth. Luke did take my memories. But he didn't take them to protect himself from the First Order or Kylo Ren. He did it because he didn't want to be found. He didn't want me to know what he had done that caused him to leave. Once I discovered the truth, I made the choice to stop hiding. To go back to fighting. I couldn't stand back anymore. I knew what I had to do and where I was meant to be." She let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Just uttering everything out loud hurt. It made everything so real to her.

"Luke didn't agree with that. He didn't want to come back. He's chose to stay in the shadows. He knew that once I left Ach-To, I would have brought Leia straight to him. He wiped my memories to prevent that." She paused again to swallow dryly and take a deep breath. "I didn't know the legendary Luke Skywalker...the one who had courage to take on Darth Vader. The Luke Skywalker I knew was nothing more than a coward." She took a deep shaky breath, trying her best to keep tears at bay. But it was no use.

Poe's head once again was spinning as he processed her words. He didn't even know how to respond. He was a complete loss in that moment. If everything was a lie then...if this was the truth, then what was the purpose of everything she did. Why had she helped him? Stuck around. Did she even truly believe in what they were fighting for? Why hadn't she said anything. Was it all an act? "So that's it huh?" he finally spoke after a moment. "Everything you've done...everything you've said...has it all been a lie? Have you not believed in anything the Resistance has been fighting for? Why are you even here then Jania?"

The redhead looked at him in disbelief. Once again, he was putting words into her mouth. She had never even thought to utter those words. Though it would seem that the battle against the First Order was one that would not lead to a victory, it didn't mean that she didn't believe in the fight or everything the Resistance did. He was acting like she really had no purpose in staying with the Resistance at all. "I never said I didn't believe in the Resistance" she shot back angrily. "I just don't believe that Luke is going to come back and save us all like you all seem to have in your heads. He's not coming back."

"He could though! What if Rey can convince him?" Poe protested.

Jania just shook her head immediately. "She won't be able to."

"Then why didn't you say anything before she left to find him" he shot back, getting angrier. The Resistance had so much riding on Rey and bringing Skywalker back. It had all been for nothing.

"Because I wasn't meant to" she said quietly. "There's questions that Rey has. Luke's the only one who's going to be able to answer them."

"There you go again with the bullshit" he exclaimed. "This whole thing of you only doing things you're meant to is nothing more than a cop out now." He paused for a moment and ran his hands through his hair. He stared at her. The tears falling slowly down her cheek. She adverted his gaze completely. There was this look in her eye. One that he knew all too well. One that he saw when things were going south. "You just don't have any hope, do you?" he questioned.

Her watery eyes flicked back to him. "I haven't had any hope the moment my memories came back. But again, that hope was in Luke...I have hope the Resistance. I know they can win this." She walked towards him, pleadingly. "Poe I'm so sorry. I'll tell you everything. I promise. I need you to understand everything. I know I shouldn't have lied..."

Poe backed himself away from her and shook his head. His face was now full of pain. He didn't believe a single word out of her mouth now. How could he? She had kept so much from him. There had been too many secrets. "I once told you that I never trusted someone as easily as what I did with you" he paused for a beat. "I think it I made a mistake." With that he turned and opened the door, storming out of the quarters.

Jania let out a shaky breath finally. Her head felt like it was spinning. She almost felt like she couldn't even see or breathe. Her worst fears had not only been realized, but they had also been confirmed. She shouldn't have done any of this. She shouldn't have come back. She shouldn't have tried to fight. It only caused pain and so much regret. All of a sudden, she suddenly choked out and collapsed to the floor in tears. Sobbing loudly, all she could think was how everything she had done leading up to this moment was a huge mistake.

She had been on her own for so long, but in that very moment, she never had felt more alone.

History was repeating itself.

Once again, she had lost everything.

 **Hello everyone! So, what do you think. We finally got a confrontation, but we still don't have the full story. Don't worry, it will come. I promise!**

 **I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I know I said that I would post something on my profile or tumblr, but I've really not had too much time to do so.**

 **I've moved down to where my new job is. Have gotten settled. Just took a lot of time to get used to things and learn my way around this new place. I also have pretty crappy internet unfortunately, so my internet time has kind of cut down. I've also just been taking some time to do some exploring and just get to know some people so I don't go crazy in this new place alone.**

 **Updates probably will be a little more sporadic. I'm going to strive for at least once a month though. I really want to get this story finished cause I have a couple of AU ideas here and there that I think I want to do with Jania and Poe. That is if you all are reading more. It would be something to tide us over till episode 9.**

 **Read and review, and I'll update as soon as I can and if I will be getting sidetracked with real life, I'll make more of a conscious effort to post on my profile/tumblr.**

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Well here's your confrontation. It was a little heartbreaking to write. But I hope it satisfied you!**


End file.
